Mi profesor
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: Gracias a una desicion de la Orden del Fenix, Hermione se llevara una gran sorpresa, con la cual tendra que aprender a convivir. Fic re-editado. Capitulo 17 arriba!
1. Una pequeña visita en casa

Nota de autora:

Hola a todo/as, primero que nada quería agradecer a Sayuri Hasekura, quien me impulsó a re-editar este fic y a publicarlo, (muchas gracias Sayuri); bueno este es mi primer fic largo sevmione, por lo que espero, les agrade, (y dejen muchas criticas), ahora sin más rodeos, a leer!!!

Mi Porfesor

Capitulo 1: Una pequeña visita en casa.

Era una mañana fría de fines de agosto, Hermione se encontraba aun en su cama, a pesar de que estaba despierta hace un buen rato, cuando su madre golpeo la puerta de su habitación.

- Pase.-

- Buenos días hija, ¿cómo estas?, vine a traerte ropa limpia.- Le dijo su madre colocando en una silla un montón de remeras y pantalones.

- Bien mamá, muchas gracias-

– Vístete pronto, ya esta listo el desayuno.-

La castaña se alisto y con pereza bajo la escalera hacia la cocina, en el transcurso se cruzo con Crookshanks quien ronroneo al frotarse con su pierna a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días hija.- Le dijo su padre mientras se servia café.

- Buenos días papá.- Contestó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba una tostada, en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta, Hermione se levantó y con paso firme se dirigió a la misma, la abrió y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado del marco de la puerta.

Parado bajo la lluvia se encontraba un hombre, de cabello y ojos negros, nariz ganchuda y pelo hasta los hombros, que vestía una túnica negra.

- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no me va a saludar, ni invitarme a pasar?- Le preguntó el hombre con sarcasmo.

La castaña que se encontraba aun pasmada por la aparición del hombre, se apresuro a hablar y las palabras se amontonaron en su boca.

- S-si pro-profesor Snape, adelante.- Se hizo hacia un lado, dejándole el paso libre al hombre.

Cuando Hermione quiso serrar la puerta, una vez que Snape había entado, alguien puso un paraguas en medio, trabándola, para que esta no se serrara.

La muchacha lo notó, entonces volvió a abrirla, y allí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

- Hola señorita Granger, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted hoy?- Dijo el anciano con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore, muy bien, muchas gracias.- Le respondió con asombro. El anciano convoco un hechizo para secarse los zapatos que habían sido salpicados por el agua. – Se preguntará señorita, que es lo que hacemos aquí, y con todo gusto se lo diré, aun que me gustaría hablar con sus padres primero.-

Hermione atónita asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, algo pasmada. – Claro, están en la cocina, por aquí.- Les indico y los guío hasta la habitación.

Los padres de Hermione miraron con asombro a los visitantes que en ese momento entraban tras de su hija.

- Buenos días señores Granger, disculpen que los visitemos sin un aviso previo, pero la verdad, es que no era seguro.- El anciano mago al ver sus caras de incomprensión se apresuro a decir: - Permítanme presentarme, soy Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar un par de veces, aun que no sé si lo recordaran; y el.- Dijo señalando a Snape.- Es el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.- Ante la aclaración, los padres de la muchacha quedaron más confundidos aun.

- Papá, mamá…-

- ¿Ellos son maestros en tu colegio?- Preguntó su padre tratando de relajar su expresión al recordar al director, a pesar de que no podía pasar por alto las vestimentas de los hombres.

- Si…-

- Verán señores, se que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar demasiado con ustedes, por lo que no tienen casi conocimiento del mundo mágico, por ello es que estamos aquí. Sin embargo… me gustaría hablar con ustedes en forma separada, sé que ustedes necesitaran más explicaciones que su hija… así que… Severus, ¿Por qué no hablas con la señorita Granger en privado, mientras yo hablo con sus padres he intento aclararles todo lo que ellos necesiten saber?-

Hermione miró al director sin entender y algo preocupada a sus padres, quienes la miraron expectantes; al notarlo el hombre le dijo. – No se preocupe, Severus le aclarará todo.- La muchacha asintió

- Por aquí.- Dijo y se dirigió al living de la casa, seguido de su profesor.

Al llegar Hermione tomó asiento en un sillón individual, Snape imitó su acción en otro.

- Lord Voldemor tiene nuevos planes y esta avanzando.- Comenzó sin rodeos. - Lo que el director quiere es utilizar su casa como una especie de "refugio"…-

- Pero… ¿y Grimmauld place?- Cuestiono la muchacha confundida.

- Si se callara por un momento y me dejara terminar, entendería lo sucedido.- Contestó mordaz.

- Lo lamento, señor.- La castaña se ruborizo de la vergüenza.

- Grimmauld place esta bajo sospecha… hace unos días sufrimos un accidente gracias a los gemelos Weasley… por lo que decidimos dividirnos en distintos cuarteles, y comunicarlos por red flu. Dumbledore escogió su casa como el nuestro; el fin, claro esta, es principalmente proteger a Potter… y a usted; por ello el director, se encargara de explicarles a sus padres todo lo debido, omitiendo obviamente, algunos detalles. -

- ¿Entonces… mi casa se convertirá en una sede de la Orden del Fénix?-

- Si.- Contestó con fastidio, ¿a caso no entendió lo que le dijo?

- ¿Pero no seria un problema, que mis padres se quedaran aquí… es decir…-

- Dumbledore cree que seria más seguro para sus padres el permanecer en su casa, la cual estará protegida con los hechizos debidos.-

En ese momento Albus Dumbledore se presentaba en la sala.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, lamento que esto se diera así, por ello le pido, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas; hubiese deseado avisarle con anticipación, pero como le dije a sus padres, era muy riesgoso. Supongo Severus ya le habrá puesto al tanto de la situación… por lo que me resta decirle, que sus padres a pesar de las circunstancias, lo han tomado con calma, si bien no les he explicado mucho, (solo lo necesario) se conformaron con la exposición.-

La castaña suspiró, eran demasiadas cosas para un día, y más teniendo en cuenta que en las vacaciones había perdido el ritmo de…

- Ahora, iré con todo gusto a tomar el delicioso desayuno que me invitó, tan cortésmente, la señora Granger.- Dijo mientras desaparecía en la cocina, dejando a una Hermione perturbada y un Snape fastidiado.

- Severus a ti también te invitaron.- Indicó asomándose por una pared.

El profesor gruño y lo siguió.

- Y por supuesto, señorita Granger, a usted también la esperan.- Dijo al notar que la muchacha se había quedado parada en el lugar.

Reaccionó y rápido los alcanzó, sentándose a la mesa junto a su familia y sus nuevos huéspedes.

Su madre a pesar de la sorpresa que le había causado la visita de los profesores del colegio de magia de su hija, y todo lo que les habían dicho, decidió que daría lo mejor de si, para que la estadía sea más tranquila, y más fácil para todos; por lo que comenzaría por mejorar el trato con sus visitantes.

La mesa decorada con un lindo mantel blanco hacia relucir la delicada cerámica del conjunto de té, además de las apetitosas masas dulces y saladas en los platitos distribuidos por toda la mesa. El silencio se había apoderado de la habitación, todos parecían estar cohibidos por la situación, a excepción de Albus Dumbledore que parecía estar muy a gusto con las masas dulces (especialmente las de limón), las cuales comía ávidamente.

- Bueno, así que usted es profesor de mi hija en…- Comenzó diciendo su padre tratando de romper el silencio.

- Pociones.- Declaró Snape.

- Aja… y… ¿Cómo se comporta en sus clases?- Preguntó tratando de entablar una charla más amena.

Snape dibujo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione.

- Su hija es una rebelde.- Contesto el profesor fríamente haciendo un sorbo de su taza de té. La muchacha que en ese momento masticaba una masita, se atraganto de tal forma que casi se quedo sin aire, permaneciendo colorada como un globo. Sus padres la miraron asombrados, creyendo imposible una actitud como esa en su hija.

- Creo, creo que deje cosas pendientes en mi cuarto, con permiso.- Dijo levantándose apresurada y subiendo las escaleras como un rayo.

"_No puedo creer lo que dijo Snape… aun que en realidad sí, él me odia… pero ¿cómo se va a atrever a hacer semejante cosa?, decirle eso a mi padre, que soy una rebelde, ya puedo imaginarme lo que diría después: su hija produce atentados en mi clase." _La verdad es que le costaba aceptar la situación, no todos los días tienes profesores viviendo en tu casa, aun que estaba segura, tendría tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse.

Serian unas largas y extenuantes vacaciones en casa. 


	2. Lechuza blanca

Nota de autora:

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero les agrade, (gracias Sayuri otra vez).

Capitulo 2: Lechuza blanca.

Luego del incidente del desayuno, Hermione decidió que era hora de salir de su habitaron, especialmente cuando termino de leer su libro y el aburrimiento la amenazaba nuevamente, así que muy despacio (casi cautelosa) bajo las escaleras, fue directamente hacia la pequeña biblioteca del living, escogió un libro mucho más grande que el anterior (por si se volvía a repetir el incidente y tenia que permanecer otro largo rato encerrada en su cuarto) , volteándose se dirigió al sillón, se sentó y quedó completamente atrapada en la lectura; estuvo leyendo por casi dos horas, hasta que sintió una presencia cercana, saco el libro de delante de su cara y se encontró con la mirada de Snape.

El hombre estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, observándola.

- Profesor, ¿necesita algo?- Pregunto la muchacha, sin tomar cuenta de la que decía.

El hombre tardo un momento en responder, pero cuando lo hizo fue con un tono de voz al cual a Hermione le resulto totalmente desconocido.

- Si, necesito que me diga donde puedo descansar.-

- Bueno, esta casa no tiene tantas habitaciones como Grimmauld place, pero hay una de huéspedes, donde…-

- Me temo que allí esta durmiendo el profesor Dumbledore.-

- Oh, bien... bueno, tal vez en la habitación de mis padres pueda…- Dijo pensativa.

El hombre negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Allí se encuentra su madre.-

La muchacha se sorprendió saber cual era la última alternativa.

- Entonces valla a mí... habitación.- Dijo con voz queda.

Snape no paraba de mirar los ojos de la muchacha. Savia lo que ella pensaba, lo que sentía... al tener que prestar su habitación a el; a su odiado profesor de pociones.

- Esta… al final del pasillo, subiendo las escaleras.-

- Bien.- Dijo de una forma brusca, marchándose. Hermione suspiro.

Pasó un largo rato, cuando su padre regreso con bolsas de comida hecha.

- Hija, ya e traído la comida, ¿Por qué no llamas a tus profesores y a tu madre?- Pregunto el hombre pasando directamente hacia la cocina.

"_De poder, puedo, ahora de querer..." _

Se levanto del sillón entumecida, había estado casi toda la mañana sentada y ahorrando fuerzas se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Llamó a su madre, y luego fue a despertar al director, lo que le causaba un poco de nervios, pero en cuanto golpeo suavemente la puerta, este la atendió enseguida, haciendo notar que se encontraba despierto de hace un buen rato.

Por ultimo se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontraba Snape. Caminó insegura por el pasillo, cuando llego llamó suavemente a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, lo intentó nuevamente, pero no paso nada, por lo que, decidió abrirla mientras pensaba.

"_¿Cómo seria ver a Snape durmiendo recostado en una cama?.... MI cama". _Rápidamente trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Al abrir la puerta, noto que la habitación estaba en penumbras, ya que la ventana, tenía las persianas serradas.

Entró y camino hacia el costado derecho de la cama, (ya que esta, se encontraba pegada del lado izquierdo a la pared), se detuvo cerca y trató de agudizar la vista.

Allí acostado en su cama se encontraba el detestado profesor de pociones... que en esos momentos parecía un niño inocente, recostado en posición fetal, mirando hacia Hermione.

Su cabello le caía en la cara, estaba hecho un ovillo, parecía tener frío.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, no savia que sentir, en un momento creyó que era pena, luego sintió ganas de reírse pues no podía creer que el hombre mas amargo del planeta duerma de esa manera tan dulce... _"¿Dulce?" _

Sin saber bien que era lo que hacia, se sentó en una orilla de la cama y tratando de no hacer ruido se acomodo cerca de él, y la verdad es que realmente no tenia idea de lo que hacia, solo lo hacia… sin saber las consecuencias...

Como acto reflejo levantó la mano para correr su cabello de la cara, pero antes de tocarlo, volvió un poco su mano, como signo de arrepentimiento, luego volvió a acercar su mano a el rostro del profesor y suavemente corrió la cortina de cabellos que caían en la cara de Snape.

El hombre al parecer, no lo notó.

Se quedo observándolo, aun sin saber que sentir. Al cabo de un par de minutos se levanto y olvidando su misión (despertarlo) salió del cuarto.

Y en cuanto Hermione cerraba la puerta al salir, en la cama, Snape, abría los ojos.

- ¿Y el profesor Snape?- Pregunto su madre al verla llegar a la cocina.

La muchacha se sentó y contestó - Esta profundamente dormido.-

Dumbledore sonrió y bajo su vista al plato de comida que tenía adelante.

- Que extraño, Severus siempre tuvo un sueño muy liviano, ya sabe... por lo de la Orden... el siempre esta atento a todo...-

La castaña se quedo dura como una piedra, sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba en las venas.

Comieron tranquilamente hasta que en la chimenea del comedor se encendió bruscamente, produciendo unas enormes llamas de color verde.

- Arthur, ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunto Dumbledore esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

El señor Weasley también sonrió. - Hola profesor, señores Granger, Hermione.- Pronunció a modo de saludo. - La verdad que no muy bien... Disculpen que interrumpa su comida, pero me parece que hay algo que tiene que saber...- Dijo el hombre pelirrojo poniendo una expresión seria. – Parece que Remus ha encontrado algo bastante interesante...-

- Muy bien, entonces me temo, tendré que marcharme.- Dijo Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con tristeza su comida. Sin demoras se acercó al hogar y pidiendo disculpas a los Granger desapareció dejando atrás un fulgor verde.

Los padres de Hermione terminaron de comer sin hacer preguntas al respecto, sabían que explicaran lo que le explicaran, entenderían menos de la mitad. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se ofreció a levantar la mesa, así que sus padres se marcharon a su habitación a descansar.

Con un simple hechizo, la muchacha hizo que la vajilla se lavara y se acomodara en sus respectivos lugares.

- Veo que no me esperaron para comer.- Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La castaña volteó exaltada y clavo su mirada en la de Snape.

- Es que usted estaba dormido.- Dijo la muchacha nerviosa a modo de explicación.

– Pero si lo desea puedo calentarle algo...- Ofreció sin darse cuenta, en la forma que lo había dicho.

Snape sonrió para sus adentros. Le encantaría que ella le caliente... pero claro, a eso, la muchacha no se refería.

- Esta bien.- Dijo sentándose en una silla.

Hermione se apresuro a recalentar un poco de pavo asado y de servirle a Snape, luego de hacer aquello, se sentó en la silla del frente.

Mientras el profesor comía, la muchacha lo mira disimuladamente.

- Si quieres irte esta bien.- Le dijo el hombre sin mirarla, sentía pena por lo que acababa de decir, la verdad es que no quería quedarse solo...

- No se preocupe... me enseñaron a permanecer en la mesa hasta que todos terminen de comer, además es usted un invitado.- Dijo la castaña descansando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y mirando a Snape con atención.

El profesor levanto levemente las orillas de sus labios en forma de sonrisa, o eso le pareció a Hermione.

- Pues, no es lo que hizo esta mañana en el desayuno.-

La muchacha se asombró ante el comentario, pero luego recordó por que lo había hecho, entonces frunció el ceño y le contesto.

- ¿No se pregunto por que?-

Snape estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando se escucho un ruido de cristal, que llamó la atención de ambos.

La muchacha giro la cabeza y mirando a través de la ventana, pudo observar a una lechuza blanca que picoteaba el vidrio.

- ¡Hedwig!- Exclamo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella abrió la ventana, dándole paso a la lechuza que entro revoloteando, dio tres círculos sobrevolando el comedor, hasta que se asentó en el respaldo de una silla al lado del profesor.

Hermione se acerco y luego de acariciarla, le saco la carta que llevaba en el pico.

- Es una carta de Harry.- Explicó.

Snape miro con desagrado al pobre animal, y volvió su mirada a su alumna, que leía con entusiasmo la carta de Potter.

_**Herms: **_

_**Hola, hace unos días Dumbledore se comunicó conmigo y me explico lo que paso en **_

_**Grimmauld place, y las decisiones que habían tomado, por lo que supe que iría a dar en tu casa el resto del verano, lo cual me entusiasma mucho; la verdad espero que el profesor Dumbledore ya haya hablado contigo, o sino, mi carta será una adivinanza para ti. Te veré en unos días.**_

_**Harry **_

Snape estuvo a punto de preguntarle que decía la carta, pero luego se arrepintió, eso era entre ella y Potter...

- Harry dice que… bueno, nada nuevo, en realidad, solo lo que usted me dijo, y que vendrá en unos días.-

Snape volvió a hacer un gesto de desagrado y se levanto. - No es más estupido, por que su cerebro no se lo permite; el director le dejo muy en claro que no use el correo vía lechuza. Hablando de ello, ¿donde esta el profesor Dumbledore?-

- Lo llamo el señor Weasley y se marcho.-

-Bien.- Dijo el profesor, que volteo para irse.

- Espere...- Dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

Snape, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos le contesto.

- No iré a ningún lado, solo voy a aplicar los hechizos de protección.- Dijo acercándose a la puerta de entrada.


	3. Acercamientos

Nota de autora: 

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quería pedirles disculpas por el retraso, pero la verdad es que últimamente tengo días muy complicados… Sin embargo, prometo que el próximo capitulo lo subiré más rápido. Ahora quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews:

Sasamii , Sayuri Hasekura , Daniie Snape Malfoy , Smithback , Amia Snape , DrakeMalfoy.

Y a todos los que leyeron el fic y no se animaron a dejarlos (por favor ¡anímense!).

Ahora, ¡a disfrutar!

Capitulo 3: Acercamientos.

Al anochecer Dumbledore regreso con malas noticias, Hermione lo supo de inmediato, por que llamo a Snape para hablar con el en privado; y a la media hora ambos se marcharon, diciendo que volverían al día siguiente.

La castaña quiso preguntar de que se trataba, pero no tuvo oportunidad, además estaba segura que no le dirían, nunca lo habían hecho; por ello, también sabia, que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

El hecho de que sus profesores la dejaran sola, le daba respiro, por que a decir verdad no sabia como comportarse frente a ellos, se sentía una completa inútil; y aun así, había algo dentro de ella que le molestaba, que le incomodaba y no sabia definir bien que. Suspiró frustrada, pensó que seria mejor irse a dormir, necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Se disculpó de sus padres alegando que le dolía la cabeza y que se marcharía a su habitación sin cenar.

Al subir, y entrar en su cuarto, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que la perturbo: hacia unas horas, Snape había dormido en aquella cama, su cama. Y ella, se había acercado a… acariciarlo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y más al recordar las palabras de Dumbledore: "_- Que extraño, Severus siempre tuvo un sueño muy liviano, ya sabe... por lo de la Orden... el siempre esta atento a todo...-" _

¿Se habría dado cuenta? Y si era así, ¿Por qué no había hecho algo para apartarla?

"_¡Dios!, ¿en que estaba pensando?" _Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, esos pensamientos no debían circular en su mente, eran absurdos, patéticos, y verdaderamente preocupantes… Tratando de olvidar todo, se cambio y se acostó. _"¿En que estaba pensando?"_

Tal vez por la mañana todo se aclararía.

Para cuando despertó, el sol ya estaba en lo alto, aun que pálido y opacado por nubes grises; se levanto renovada, había dormido de más, si, pero le había sentado bien.

Bajo las escaleras, y mientras lo hacia se preguntó si Dumbledore y Snape habrían vuelto.

En efecto ambos hombres estaban allí, sentados a la mesa esperando el almuerzo. Hizo acopio de fuerzas, y se sentó también, rogando para sus adentros, que a su padre no se le ocurra ninguna otra pregunta que lleve por respuesta, una burla ácida he injusta por parte de Snape. Sin embargo aquello no ocurrió, Hermione no sabría definir bien el por que, si fue por que su padre y Snape no hablaron en ningún momento o por la larga he intensa charla entre Dumbledore y su madre sobre cocina.

Al terminar la comida, los padres de la muchacha tuvieron que salir, mientras que Hermione, como era de costumbre, se fue al living a tener otra apacible tarde de lectura instructiva, esta vez seria el turno de: _'Encantamientos y embrujos antiguos caídos en el olvido'. _Pero para su gran sorpresa, cuando entro en el living se encontró con Snape quien leía tranquilamente sentado en el sillón.

El hombre sintió su presencia en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Granger?- Pregunto sin apartar la vista de su libro.

El acontecimiento (sin saber muy bien por que) la sorprendió de tal manera, que muy a su pesar, se quedo muda. El profesor se asomó y levanto una ceja. – ¿Acaso le sorprende ver que alguien más disfruta de un libro, señorita?... claro que con los alcornoques que tiene por amigos, no debe estar acostumbrada a ver personas que encuentren afición por las buenas lecturas.- Concluyo regresando a su libro.

Hermione tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. – No, no es eso, solo que… me sorprende verlo aquí…- Concluyo en voz baja, pensativa.

- Bueno si tanto le incomoda mi presencia, puedo marcharme.- Dijo serrando su libro disgustado y haciendo ademán de levantarse.

- ¡No!... es decir… no me molesta que se quede.- Dijo nerviosa, y sentándose en un sillón que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Nerviosa, por que no sabia que rayos le había sucedido para actuar de esa manera, nerviosa, por estar cerca de él y nerviosa, por que no quería que se valla. Demasiados motivos por lo cual estarlo y de los cuales, preocuparse; sin embargo, en ese momento, decidió opacarlos con su libro. Por lo que allí estaba, leyendo junto a su profesor, aun que claro, ambos guardaban silencio sepulcral, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo… bueno, eso era un decir, ya que Hermione no podía evitar brindarle miradas ocasionales a su maestro, "por simple curiosidad", se dijo.

Llevaba más de media hora releyendo el primer párrafo del texto, sin poder concentrarse, exasperada, largo el libro que fue a parar torpemente sobre la pequeña mesita de madera, olvidando por completo que su profesor se encontraba en la habitación; este la miro con una ceja levantada en una forma indirecta de llamarle la atención.

- Me… acordé que ya había leído ese libro.- Se excusó inútilmente.

El hombre la miró de arriba a bajo y volvió a su lectura. Hermione cerró los ojos, debía calmarse; distraídamente tomó entre sus manos la carta de Harry, que había guardado en su bolsillo. La abrió y releyó, no podía evitar sentir "algo" especial por ese muchacho, sonrió al recordarlo.

- Espero que cuando Potter este aquí, sepa comportarse.- Dijo ácido, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

- Disculpe, ¿a que se refiere?- Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Sabe a que me refiero.- Contesto volteando una página de su libro.

- No lo sé, por eso se lo estoy preguntando.- Dijo inquisitiva.

- A que, cuando San Potter este aquí, usted no se dedique a seguirlo como perro faldero, al igual que Weasley.- Contestó indignado.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. - Se equivoca, Harry es mi amigo, y lo ha sido por todos estos años, al igual que Ron; usted lo sabe muy bien.- Dijo.

- ¿Su amigo?, la ha estado utilizando por todo este tiempo.- Agrego sin inmutarse y sin apartar la vista del libro.

- ¿Cómo puede decir algo así?, Harry siempre ha hecho cosas por mi… por todos nosotros.- Dijo Hermione alterada.

- ¡¿Qué el ha hecho cosas por todos?!- Gritó Snape cerrando el libro de golpe y brindándole una mirada furiosa. - ¡Lo único que ese chiquillo ha hecho es traernos problemas!-

- ¡No es cierto!, le debemos mucho, gracias a él Voldemort perdió fuerzas y…- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar.

- ¡Voldemort volvió a levantar potencias, y si no nos damos prisa, nos iremos al demonio, usted y todo lo que conoce!- Decía mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba amenazante hacia Hermione. -¡Y lo único que su amiguito hace, es estorbar en asuntos de la Orden, estropeándolo todo!-

La muchacha asustada, se puso de pie también y a medida que su profesor avanzaba, ella retrocedía. - No es justo, Harry me ha contado lo que usted le ha hecho y no puede juzgarlo así…-

- ¿Lo que le hice?...- Repitió en tono peligroso, mientras cortaba toda distancia entre ellos, quedando sus rostros a unos pocos palmos. - ¿Lo que le hice?- Volvió a pronunciar, Hermione en ese momento quiso apartarse, queriendo escapar, pero era demasiado tarde, su profesor la había acorralado en una esquina de la habitación. De pronto la tomó con fuerza por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¡¿Cree que trato mal a Potter?! , ¡No tiene idea lo que hago todos los jodidos días de mi vida para cuidarle el pellejo!, ¡Le he salvado la vida un millón de veces!, ¡y aun lo hago!- Gritaba Snape, mientras la zamarreaba con violencia, sus ojos expresaban la misma ira.

- ¡Usted no tiene la más minima idea de lo que tengo que pasar para poder convencer a Voldemort de que sus planes para matar a Potter no son los adecuados, así ganar más tiempo y prolongar el ataque!-

Hermione lo escuchaba totalmente arrepentida de lo que había dicho, sin embargo, en ese momento, no podía hacer nada más que escucharlo desahogarse.

- ¡Arriesgo mi vida por salvar la de él!, y lo único que hace es hacerse pasar por victima!, ¡lamentándose de su mala suerte y acusando a los demás por su desgracia!- Concluyó completamente alterado.

Para cuando Snape termino de gritar y de zamarrear a Hermione, se quedo mirándola por unos minutos; tenía la respiración agitada y aun sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas de su alumna, esta gimió de dolor ante la presión ejercida, y fue entonces, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Lo... lo siento, no quise....- Se disculpo, soltándola.

- No… discúlpeme a mi… no debí decirle... lo que le dije.- Respondió la castaña frotándose las muñecas.

Snape se separó de ella y la miro un poco avergonzado de su acto, pero al ver las muñecas lastimadas de la muchacha, decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto.

- Siéntese.- Le ordenó. - Iré a buscar algo para curarla.-

Hermione obedeció, sentándose en el sillón grande que estaba junto a la pared; después de todo, creyó que seria mejor no hacer enfadar nuevamente a su profesor. Al cabo de unos minutos, Snape regresó al living con unas cuantas cosas en mano, miró a Hermione por un momento y se sentó a su lado.

- Bien, déme una mano.- Le ordeno Snape, la muchacha le extendió su mano izquierda, él la tomó suavemente entre la suyas y la examino detenidamente; gesto que sorprendió enormemente a Hermione. Luego mojando un trozo de algodón en una poción lila, dispersó el líquido alrededor de la rojiza piel; el hombre lo hizo con tal delicadeza, que el contacto se tornaba agradable, Hermione hasta pudo disfrutar del mismo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, los cuales a la castaña le parecieron eternos, Snape terminó con una de sus manos, suavemente tomó la otra y repitió la operación. Sin notarlo, las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron poco a poco, no podía evitar disfrutar del contacto de las manos de su profesor.

- Ya esta, ¿se siente mejor?- Pregunto mirándola por primera vez.

- Si.- Respondió la castaña tratando de disimular su sonrojo. – Gracias.-

- Es... lo menos que podría hacer.- Respondió el hombre mirándola a los ojos. Hermione también lo miró. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir más veloz de lo normal y sintió su cara arder.

Se quedaron mirándose, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, fue un instante en el cual, para Hermione no existía nada más que los oscuros ojos de su profesor.

Fue un impulso inexplicable, que nunca antes había sentido, el cual la invadió por completo. Sin darse cuenta, el rostro de Hermione se fue acercando lentamente al de Snape, la mirada del hombre divagaba desde sus ojos a sus labios, pero no se movía, ni decía nada; aquello animó la acción. Faltando unos pocos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran, el ruido de una puerta abrirse los sobresaltó, sacando a Hermione de su "trance" y haciéndola retroceder automáticamente; inmediatamente Snape sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y se marchó subiendo las escaleras.

Fue después de eso cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"_¿¡Pero que diablos estaba haciendo!?, ¿ Como pude pensar que…? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo voy a querer besar a... ¡un profesor!? ¡A Snape!_

_¿Es que ya me volví loca? _

En ese mismo momento sus padres entraban al living, alegando que habían comprado algunas cosas y pidiéndole que prepare la cena. La castaña turbada se puso de pie y se dirigió tambaleante hacia la cocina. Debía despejar su mente.

Al terminar de preparar la cena, tanto sus padres, como sus profesores tomaron asiento y en silencio comenzaron a comer. La castaña estaba por demás alterada, y necesitaba desesperadamente romper el hielo.

- Ayer, me llego una carta de Harry, dice que en unos días vendrá aquí.-

- OH si, me entere de ello.- Dijo el anciano tomando un sorbo de agua. - Como le dije a Severus, pienso que Harry se sentirá mejor aquí. Y por más estará decir, que estará más cómodo en su compañía.- Seguido del comentario Snape hizo una mueca.

- Si, supongo que si.- Contestó la muchacha tratando de no mirar a su profesor.

- Déjeme decirle, señorita Granger, que este plato estuvo delicioso. Supongo que heredó la habilidad para cocinar de su madre, ¿no es así?-

La madre de la castaña asintió satisfecha. – Así es.-

Al cabo de la comida, Hermione se quedo al último, para recoger la mesa, limpiar y ordenar; para ese entonces ya se encontraba más calmada, había evitado cualquier contacto con Snape, por miedo a que este la repudiara. Sin embargo allí estaba tratando aun, de olvidar lo sucedido. Suspiró cansada, cuando de repente, algo llamo su atención, se volteó y en una esquina de la habitación vio a Snape, que estaba parado de brazos cruzados mirándola. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero se aguantó, sin embargo no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Lo miro expectante, al parecer estaba allí desde el principio, mejor dicho, al parecer, nunca se había ido.

El hombre impasible, solo la miró por unos segundos más, luego se giró y se marcho.

Otra larga noche le esperaba…


	4. En la tormenta

Nota de autora: 

Hola a todos!!, bueno primero que nada quería agradecer a todas las personas que leen el fic y a las que dejan sus criticas, (las cuales, déjenme decirles, son un gran sustento para mi), bueno aquí esta un capitulo, que me parece lo/as tendrá bastante entretenidos y dejara mucho que decir, y no hay nada como escribir una tormenta, estando bajo una . Espero les guste, y por favor, dejen sus reviews!!!!

Capitulo 4: En la tormenta.

Había tenido un día bastante agotador, y realmente Hermione necesitaba descansar, relajarse, y principalmente, despejar su mente (especialmente, despejar su mente…)

"_¿En que diablos estaba pensando?" _Y la verdad, era que no estaba muy segura de querer saber.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, en el pasillo había una ventana, por la cual pudo observar el cielo cubierto de unas amenazantes nubes negras, frunció el seño cuando recordó que hace dos días había visto por el noticiario que pronosticaban un gran temporal.

"_En cualquier momento empieza a llover." _

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación recordó_, "Snape debería estar durmiendo allí, yo tengo que ir sillón de la sala."_

Se volvió en sus pasos, pero no alcanzó a hacer más de tres, cuando se dio cuenta de que, por lo menos, debía buscar unas mantas y su pijama, las noches solían ser muy frías. Pero... estaban en su habitación... en la cual, dentro se encontraba Snape... Y el solo hecho de pensarlo le causo un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación, estaba serrada. Se acercó lentamente, meditando al respecto, no le quedaba otra opción. Iba a pedir permiso para entrar, buscaría sus cosas y se marcharía sin decir una palabra. Hizo acopio de fuerzas (después de todo, era una Gryffindor y su temple debería ser más que suficiente para pedirle permiso a su profesor para entrar en su propia habitación). Contuvo la respiración y llamó a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta, así que volvió a intentarlo, pero no hubo réplica. Finalmente decidió abrirla. Posó su mano en el picaporte y lo bajo lentamente, temerosa; pero a medida que la puerta le dejara paso a su habitación, se encontró con que la misma, estaba vacía; y que solo la luz de su velador de la mesita de noche estaba encendida.

La castaña entro indecisa, ya que comprobó que había un bolso de viaje color negro sobre una silla al lado del ropero y que sobre la cama había un libro de gran tamaño semiabierto. Se acercó tímidamente hasta el mismo (la curiosidad mato al gato, bueno, mejor dicho al león). No podía evitarlo, toda su vida había tendido afición por la lectura y ese libro le llamaba mucho la atención, estaba revestido con cuero negro, tenia símbolos extraños con relieve en dorado en la tapa, sin embargo, no llevaba titulo, ni autor. Se agacho un poco para tomarlo, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, la voz fría y seca de su profesor la sobresalto, provocando que Hermione casi diera un salto y se prendiera del techo.

- ¿Desea algo señorita Granger?- Preguntó Snape apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, mirándola, tal cual momentos antes.

- Eh... no... Yo solo... vine para sacar mi pijama y un... un par de mantas... nada más.- Respondió la muchacha nerviosa. – No se preocupe, no me voy a demorar...-

La castaña empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba a una velocidad impresionante, demasiado nerviosa para tomarse su tiempo, siquiera para mirar a su maestro. Una vez que recogió todas sus cosas, se dispuso a darle las buenas noches a su profesor e irse a descansar, lo más rápido y sobriamente posible.

Pero al acercarse un poco a Snape un trueno tremendamente fuerte, provoco que la luz en la casa se cortara y empezara a llover a cantaros.

Hermione dejo escapar un grito, y dejo caer sus cosas al suelo.

- ¡Dios!, ¿qué fue eso?- Dijo la muchacha asustada.

- ¿No es más que obvio, que fue un trueno?- Contestó Snape.

- Si, ya se que fue un trueno, no soy tonta para no notarlo, pero... olvídelo.- Se escucharon pasos que resonaban en el piso de madera de la habitación.

- Oiga, ¿a donde va?... ¡No me deje sola!- Se quejo Hermione algo alterada, ya que no podía distinguir hacia donde se dirigía su profesor debido a la oscuridad total.

- A ningún lado, solo voy a buscar mi varita.- Respondió el profesor, seguido no se escucho absolutamente nada por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que una pequeña luz salió de la punta de la varita de Snape, que volvía a acercarse a Hermione. La muchacha parecía nerviosa y aquello, el mago, lo notó.

- Bueno, yo... ya tengo lo que necesito...- Dijo una vez que recogió todo lo que había tirado accidentalmente.

- Dígame, ¿le teme a la oscuridad?- Preguntó el hombre levantando una ceja en signo de interrogación.

- N... no.- Respondió.

- Esta bien, entonces si es así… Nox.- Pronunció, provocando que la pequeña luz que emanaba la punta de su varita se apagase y la oscuridad volviera a reinar completamente en la habitación.

- ¡No!- Dijo exaltada Hermione, que al instante tomo con su mano libre la túnica de Snape, la tenia bien agarrada del pecho y no planeaba soltarla.

- Lumos.- Exclamó Snape, provocando que una nueva luz apareciera en la punta de la varita. Hermione aun en la penumbra de la habitación, pudo notar que sonreía maliciosamente y la miraba a los ojos.

- Sabe… lo que esta haciendo no es gracioso.- Se quejo la muchacha, enojada por la acción del mago.

- ¿No era que no le teme a la oscuridad?- Pregunto el hombre, aun con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Bueno... talvez le temo... un poquito...-

El hombre volvió a repetir el proceso que había hecho hace un momento, "apagar la varita".

- Bueno... esta bien, usted gana… le temo mucho a la oscuridad. Listo, ya se lo confesé, así que ahora, por favor ¡prenda una maldita luz!- Exclamó la muchacha en medio de la oscuridad y sin soltar al mago.

Snape volvió a hacer el hechizo de Lumos. Aun la miraba a los ojos y tenia una sonrisa un poco más grande que la anterior.

- Como lo odio.- Le bramó a Snape.

- Parece que no lo suficiente como para soltarme.- Le respondió Snape señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza la mano de Hermione que sujetaba firme la tela negra de su tunica.

La muchacha no había notado que no lo había soltado, pero luego del comentario lo soltó de inmediato.

- Buenas noches.- Se despidió enfadada y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero una vez que traspaso el marco se detuvo en seco y muy despacio se volteo para encontrarse a un Snape mirándola con una ceja levantada.

- Profesor...- Llamó Hermione.

- ¿Si?-

Serró los ojos y conteniendo el aire dijo:

- ¿Puedo... puedodormirconusted?.- Preguntó la muchacha tan rápido que no se le entendió.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto el mago haciendo un gesto, como agudizando el oído.

La castaña roja de bronca y vergüenza hizo chirriar los dientes. - No me haga repetirlo, no me es fácil tragarme mi orgullo, ¿sabe?- Le reprocho Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Me sabrá disculpar.-

- Bueno… supongo que no me dejará más alternativa que volvérselo a decir… ¿verdad?- Dijo resentida, hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y luego muy despacio pronunció. - ¿Puedo... dormir... esta noche... con usted?- Al terminar con el calvario de palabras, Hermione serró con fuerza los ojos, esperando una reprimida departe de su profesor, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El mago se quedo mirándola, sin saber que responderle. - ¿Esta segura?- Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

- Si…-

- Bien, pero... ¿dónde....?.- Empezó Snape, pero la muchacha lo interrumpió.

- En el suelo.-

- Muy bien.- Fue la corta respuesta del mago. Hermione sintió un gran alivio con aquella respuesta, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos una pregunta, nada placentera le vino a la mente. "_¿Cómo rayos me cambio?" _Pero enseguida pensó que podría ir al baño a cambiarse, con la ayuda de su varita.

- Vuelvo en un momento.- Le interrumpió el profesor desapareciendo por el marco de la puerta. Dejando a Hermione con los nervios crispados, sola y a oscuras, por un momento pensó que hubiese sido igual que si se hubiera marchado a dormir en la planta baja. Aun que gracias a Merlín, pudo recordar que llevaba su varita en el bolsillo interno de su campera.

- Lumos.- De la punta de la varita de la hechicera aprecio una pequeña luz. _"Aprovechare y me cambiare lo más rápido posible." _

Primero, se despojo de un tirón de sus zapatillas, que volaron por la habitación para aterrizar en una esquina de la misma; luego de sus pantalones, campera y polera, que terminaron no muy bien dobladas en el piso y por ultimo de su sostén, quedando casi desnuda, a excepción de su braga y medias. Tomó su pijama rosa y comenzó a ponérselo un poco más calmada, olvidando que en cualquier momento podía volver Snape. Y sin saber que alguien la observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"_Bueno... ya esta, mucho mejor. Ahora a esperar a Snape." _

Se sentó en la cama a esperar, cuando miro hacia el frente, distinguió una silueta marcada suavemente por la luz que emanaba su varita.

- Profesor...- Dijo ruborizándose. Allí estaba su maestro, vestido con un conjunto pijama azul oscuro y observándola con una mirada extraña.

- ¿Ya termino?, ¿o todavía le falta dos horas más para acostarse?- Se quejo avanzando hasta la cama de su alumna.

- No.- Contestó enfadada. - Solo... tengo que poner unas mantas y una almohada en el suelo y ya.- Respondió algo ofendida.

- Entonces apresúrese, estoy cansado.-

Hermione lo miró con el seño fruncido y se acercó a un armario, donde sacó las mantas y una almohada, luego las extendió en el suelo, cerca de la cama.

Snape se acostó y se tapó con las mantas, mientras miraba como su alumna lo imitaba en la precaria cama en el suelo.

La castaña tomó su varita y dirigiendo su mirada a su profesor, se despidió:

- Buenas noches profesor, que descanse, Nox.- La pequeña luz se apagó al instante, dejando la habitación en penumbras.

- Buenas noches señorita Granger.- Respondió secamente Snape, mientras permitía a su fantasía liberarse…


	5. Situaciones Inesperadas

Nota de autora:

Hola a tods!!!, perdonen el retraso, pero es que los examenes y los problemas familiares no me han dado tregua…

Sin embargo aquí esta el 5 capitulo del fic, espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo, y que dejen sus criticas (en el cartelito verde que dice "Review") Gracias y a leer!

Capitulo 5: Situaciones inesperadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó exaltada, recordando repentinamente la presencia de Snape, se sentó en la precaria cama y miró a su costado, solo para comprobar que su maestro ya no estaba, sintió un repentino vacío y suspiro.

Se levantó, se cambio y bajo a desayunar, pero para su sorpresa ni Snape ni en director se encontraban allí.

- Ambos se fueron, hija.- Le dijo su padre, como si hubiera leído su mente.

- Esta bien, papá, gracias.- Contesto sentándose a la mesa, algo decaída.

El día pasó con una extraña calma, la cual incluso, llegaba a molestarle, la verdad era que extrañaba la sensación de nerviosismo que la presencia de Snape le hacia sentir, esa realidad la preocupo, no debía ser así. Y a ser sincera consigo misma, sabia muy en el fondo que las cosas no andaban bien, lo ocurrido el día anterior no dejaba de atormentarla, y la sola idea de que pueda llegar a sentir alguna clase de inquietud por su profesor era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta, porque una pregunta no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza: ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Snape? No estaba segura si quería conocer la respuesta.

A lo largo de los años en Hogwarts, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer algunos aspectos del hombre, por los cuales no podía evitar sentir cierta similitud, y simpatía, sin embargo, existían aspectos oscuros que rondaban el nombre de Severus Snape, y por los cuales, había aprendido a desconfiar y a mantenerse alerta, gracias a Harry y Ron, pero trataba siempre de apartar esos miedos de su mente, sabia que si Dumbledore confiaba en Snape, ella también lo haría. Sin embargo, para ella, Snape seguía siendo un misterio andante.

Volvió a suspirar, eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Se levantó del sillón y decidida subió las escaleras, un buen baño la relajaría y la alejaría de todas las reocupaciones, aun que sea por unos momentos.

Se encerró en el baño y se desvistió lentamente, aun pensando en todo lo sucedido, abrió el grifo y espero que el agua caliente llenara la bañera, comenzó a relajarse a medida que sentía el vapor llenar la habitación, relajando sus músculos y su mente; tomo sales de baño y las hecho en el agua, luego de esperar unos segundos, se introdujo en la bañera, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su cuerpo le agradecía la acción. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, y por un momento se reprochó a si misma, el no haber tomado la decisión de hacer aquello antes. Poco a poco dejo embriagarse por el dulce aroma que despedían los perfumes de las sales, acompañados de las suaves caricias del vapor en su rostro y la calidez del agua en todo su cuerpo. Allí se quedó, disfrutando de aquel momento, y permitiéndose olvidar, todo lo que acontecía, detrás de la puerta.

oOo

Enfadada se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, pero una vez que traspasó el marco, cayó en cuenta; se detuvo en seco y muy despacio se volteo, para encontrarse a un Snape mirándola con una ceja levantada.

- Profesor...- Llamó Hermione.

- ¿Si?-

Cerró los ojos, roja de la vergüenza y muy lentamente preguntó:

- ¿Puedo... puedo dormir con usted esta noche?-

Esperó una reprimida de parte del mago, sin embargo esto no sucedió. Pronto sintió una presencia muy cercana a su espalda y unos brazos rodearla por la cintura, abrió los ojos sorprendida y giró su cabeza, para ver a Snape acomodado cerca de su cuello y sentir su calido aliento en el. Y con sus labios rozando su oreja lo escuchó decir:

- Si lo desea, podemos compartir más que una noche…- Dijo mientras la estrechaba más contra él.

Hermione completamente sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrojadas, dijo tímidamente:

- N… no… no se a que se refiere…-

- Mmm, yo creo que si sabe…- Contestó el maestro meloso, mientras deslizaba una mano por su vientre…

oOo

Se enderezó sobresaltada y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, provocando que un poco de agua de la bañera se volcara y un par de frascos de shampoo cayeran al suelo.

"_¡¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?!" _Pensó completamente alterada y respirando entrecortadamente, pero pronto, para su alivio, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido_ "Un sueño… un maldito sueño". _Se dijo, tratando de controlar su respiración y aferrándose a las orillas de la bañera, en un intento de mantenerse en la realidad. _"No puede pasarme esto, ¿Por qué ami?..." _ Se refregó la cara, para intentar borrar esas imágenes de su mente. _"Snape es un maestro, no puedo pensar otra cosa de él". _ No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando decidió que seria mejor salir; al fin, el dichoso baño, resulto ser un arma de doble filo.

Manoteo la toalla que colgaba en el gancho de cerámica pegado a la pared, se envolvió en ella, salio de la bañera y saco el tapón, para que el agua se escurriera; aturdida, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, molesta, por que a pesar de su auto-rechazo, sabia muy en el fondo, que ese sueño le producía un calor particular. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, su expresión se transformó, reflejando absoluto miedo: Snape se encontraba del otro lado, mirándola fijamente; aparentemente, él pretendía salir de la habitación, cuando ella, intentaba entrar.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio; la expresión de Snape no cambió en absoluto, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Hermione. La muchacha sintió como el alma se le venia a los pies, cuando notó la mirada de su maestro recorrerla de arriba a bajo, fue entonces cuando recordó que solo estaba envuelta en una toalla que llegaba poco más debajo de sus muslos; bajo la mirada y su cara se tiño de un leve sonrojo y más aun, al recordar el sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos.

- Será mejor que se vista pronto, si no quiere que le agarre una pulmonía.- Escuchó decir a Snape, volvió a levantar la vista y comprobó que el mago estaba más cerca de ella, a unos escasos centímetros.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, por lo que la volvió a cerrar. – Y me parece… que será mejor que me marche para ello.- Dijo haciéndole entender que ella estaba impidiendo el paso, la muchacha avergonzada, se hizo a un lado enseguida.

- Lo siento…- Se disculpo en un susurro.

Snape asintió y contorneándose para no rozar a Hermione, salió de la habitación.

La castaña se sintió desfallecer, no podía tener tanta mala suerte, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Entró en la habitación y trató de relajarse, sentía sus músculos tensionados nuevamente, El baño de inmersión se había ido al demonio. Pronto sintió un frío intenso subir por su cuerpo, Snape tenía razón, si no se vestía pronto, se enfermaría. En cuanto terminó de arreglarse, sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Si?-

- Señorita Granger.- Llamó una voz conocida.

- ¿Me permite?-

- Claro, adelante profesor Dumbledore.- Enseguida el rostro del anciano se asomó por la puerta tímidamente.

- Solo venia a decirle que la cena esta lista.-

Hermione no tubo que pensarlo dos veces: - Muchas gracias por avisarme, pero no tengo hambre, me quedare aquí.-

- Oh, muy bien, se lo comunicare a sus padres, nos veremos después, entonces.- Le contestó el anciano, dejándola sola.

oOo

Hermione dormitaba en su cama, el cansancio que sus nervios le provocaban habían vencido por fin sus energías, sin embargo sabia que no debía dormirse, pues Snape debía ocupar su habitación, por lo que miró el reloj de la pequeña mesita de luz, al lado de la cama y comprobó que ya habían pasado dos horas, por lo que supuso que la cena ya habría terminado hacia rato y que a lo mejor su maestro estaría esperando ya que desocupe la habitación; así que perezosa se levantó, recogió algunas cosas que necesitaría para dormir en el living y bajo las escaleras.

Al entrar en la planta baja, se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí y solo unas pocas luces se encontraban encendidas, al parecer ya todos se habían marchado a dormir. _"Sin rastros de Snape". _

Se encaminó al sillón, encendió la televisión, y si bien no era muy partidaria de la misma, ver un rato algún programa, no hacia mal a nadie; apago el resto de las luces y volvió a living para cambiarse, luego se sentó y aburrida, comenzó a cambiar de canal, a ver si encontraba algo que no le parezca del todo ridículo. Hasta que encontró algo, que captó su interés, especialmente, como mujer.

-_Y en cuarto lugar tenemos a Brad Pitt.- _Decía una comentarista._- ¡Que sensual que es este hombre!- A continuación pasaban por la pantalla muchas imágenes del actor en diferentes escenas._

- Ni que fuese tanto, solo tiene bonitos ojos.-Comentó Hermione, más para si que para otro, mirando atentamente al actor.

- Yo no lo veo muy "sensual".- Dijo una voz de hombre detrás del sillón. La muchacha se sobresaltó y se volteo espantada.

- No se asuste, no soy su padre.- Dijo Snape quien mantenía la mirada en la TV.

Hermione trató de calmarse del susto y la impresión. – No es por eso.- Contestó tragando saliva. – Es que aun no estoy acostumbrada a… usted.- Terminó por lo bajo.

_- Ya nos hemos deleitado con este bombón, ahora pasemos al puesto numero tres.- _

_En la pantalla apareció un gigantesco numero tres y luego se rompía para dar paso a una fotografía de Robert Pattinson._

_- Este joven y apuesto muchacho seduce a millones de mujeres con sus películas, de vampiro.- _

_En la pantalla aparecían escenas de las películas de Pattinson. _

Para ese momento, Hermione miró de reojo a Snape, pero este ya no se encontraba tras de ella, sorprendida, lo busco alrededor, y enseguida lo encontró de pie a su lado. Volvió a sobresaltarse; ese hombre no paraba de causarle sobresaltos.

_- En segundo lugar tenemos a Orlando Boom, con su fantástico cuerpo, que hace suspirar a las mujeres.- Decía la comentarista, quien también suspiraba._

_- Y en primer lugar, tenemos a Johnny Deep, que con su belleza y su talento hacen que todas nos volvamos locas.- _

- Lastima que ya termina el programa, me hubiera gustado ver quien eran los otros.-

Confesó Hermione, sin prestar atención a las caras de asco que ponía su profesor.

"_Gracias a Merlín_". Pensó Snape quien no le hubiese gustado ver a su alumna mirar a otros hombres.

Seguidamente la muchacha comenzó a acomodarse, predispuesta a dormir, Snape la observo atento, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de ello y levanto la mirada.

- ¿Cree que va a poder aguantar esta noche sola con su osito de peluche?- Susurró.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto la castaña que no había podido escuchar el agrio comentario de su profesor.

- Que… si quiere dormir conmigo esta noche?-


	6. De lo esperado, lo más inesperadoParte I

Nota de autora:

Hola a todo/as!!! Aquí esta otro capitulo, bueno, la mitad, jaja. Lo dividi por que sino se haria demasiado largo, prometo que la segunda parte estará para el fin de semana. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios!

Capitulo 6: De lo esperado, lo más inesperado. Parte I

El rostro de la castaña empalideció totalmente, al tiempo que sentía su corazón detenerse; la impresión de la situación le parecía casi insoportable, por un momento sintió su cuerpo arder. Giro la cabeza y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su profesor.

- ¿Disculpe?- Preguntó insegura, con rubor en sus mejillas.

Snape la miró con el seño fruncido, molesto. – Que si ya ha sacado todas las cosas de su cuarto.-

Hermione pestañeo varias veces sin entender. - ¿Qué?-

- Lo que escuchó, Granger. ¿A caso esta sorda?, estoy demasiado cansado como para soportar interrupciones esta noche.- Contestó agrio.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual la castaña procesó la información, sin embargo tubo unas irresistibles ganas de volver a preguntar _"Que". _

- Si… no voy a molestarlo, señor.- Dijo sin estar muy segura de lo que salía de su boca, sin duda su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- Muy bien, entonces me marcho, buenas noches, Granger.- Decía al tiempo que le daba la espalda y subía las escaleras, sintiéndose un completo imbecil; su mente lo había traicionado, al preguntar semejante estupidez, sabiendo de antemano, que ella jamás podría aceptar semejante cosa; a pesar de que su propuesta era noble…

oOo

Los días pasaron, y los encuentros, las discretas charlas y las miradas ocultas entre su profesor y Hermione se hacían más continuas. Aquellos encuentros casi habituales y constantes se volvían, en secreto, placenteras rutinas a realizar; la presencia del otro los relajaba, sin saber, disfrutaban la compañía del otro a un punto exagerado y siempre recordando, principalmente al anochecer aquel momento donde casi, solo casi se produjo el mejor momento de sus vidas...

oOo

Finalmente había llegado el día en que Remus Lupin junto a Arthur Weasley debían ir a buscar a Harry: hicieron un viaje corto, gracias a un traslador estratégicamente ubicado por el ex - profesor, a través de él, pudieron llegar a un lugar cercano a Privet Drive y sacar a Harry Potter del encierro y el injusto maltrato de sus tíos. Y escoltarlo nuevamente a casa de los Granger, utilizando el mismo mecanismo de traslado.

En la cocina, lo esperaban Jane Granger, quien esperaba al muchacho con una provisión de refrescos y sándwich para el muchacho, un afable director y un molesto y nada amigable Snape.

Al entrar, Harry saludó amigablemente a la madre de su amiga, la cual le correspondió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y al director con una gran sonrisa.

- Siéntate, Harry, siéntate, ponte cómodo.- Le invitaba la señora Granger, mientras llevaba una fuente con comida. – Sírvete todo lo que quieras.-

- Muchas gracias.- Contestó cordialmente, y antes de tomar asiento observó a su profesor de pociones, quien lo miraba ponzoñosamente.

Haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza lo saludó. – Profesor.-

- Potter...- Correspondió Snape, como si su nombre le daría asco.

En ese momento apareció Hermione, quien enseguida se acercó a su amigo y lo recibió con un gran abrazo, provocando un gesto de desagrado de parte de Snape y hecho aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro del director.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Harry?- Pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo atento.

- A decir verdad si, no he desayunado hoy.- Respondió con una sonrisa tristona y tomando un sándwich.

- ¡Oh, pobre!, Harry querido, de seguro fue culpa de tus tíos, Hermione nos ha contado como te tratan en esa casa- Expresó con horror la señora Granger.

- A decir verdad, ya estoy acostumbrado.-

- Dime Harry, ¿has visto últimamente sucesos extraños?- Preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo atentamente.

- No, de hecho todo ha estado muy tranquilo, aun que, no me he alejado mucho de casa.- Respondió el muchacho pensativo.

El anciano asintió y se puso de pie. – Muy bien, en ese caso, nos retiramos; Severus y yo debemos hablar.-

El Profesor asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, se levanto de su silla y se encaminó detrás del director, quien se dirigía al living. Dejando muy pensativos a los jóvenes. Sin embargo, no perdieron tiempo, ambos comenzaron a ponerse al tanto de todo respecto a sus vidas; Harry le contó sobre los planes que Dumbledore había trazado, en cuanto a su entrenamiento y en la forma de detener a Voldemort, o por lo menos retrasarlo hasta que todo este listo. Mientras que Hermione le contó sobre las actitudes extrañas que habían tenido lugar en su casa, las charlas y las idas y vueltas de sus profesores, obviando, por supuesto, cualquier detalle respecto a Snape, incluyendo aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando el director volvió a hacer presencia en el comedor, con su rostro marcado de angustia. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, pero al girar su rostro a Harry, este le negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no debía preguntar; por lo que la castaña solo atino a calmar las cosas.

- Profesor, vera… estuve pensando que tal vez, Harry y yo podríamos salir a pasear un poco, tomar un poco de aire fresco… Y quería saber si usted lo permitiría.- Preguntó Hermione algo sonrojada, nunca había pedido nada al director y no sabia como este podría tomar su petición.

El anciano meditó por un momento, pero pronto su rostro aflojó sus facciones.

- Sabe señorita Granger, me parece una excelente idea, aun que debo advertirles que deberán ser cuidadosos.-

Hermione sonrío. – Claro, muchas gracias señor.- En cuanto acabó sus palabras un hombre de oscuros cabellos y profundos ojos negros se hacia presente en la habitación.

- Estoy listo.- Anunció con voz seca y mirando con cierto desprecio la escena.

- Oh, muy bien Severus, solo déjame buscar el pergamino, vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo marchando escaleras arriba. En forma de respuesta el hombre emitió un gruñido de disgusto; la situación le era por demás incomoda. Aun que una pronta exclamación sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. - ¡Hermione!, ¿puedes venir un momento?- Llamaba la señora Granger del living.

Inmediatamente Hermione se puso de pie acudiendo rápidamente al llamado de su madre; dejando a ambos hombres solos y mirándose con mutuo desprecio. Snape la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella traspasó el marco de la puerta, desapareciendo de su vista; fue entonces cuando aprovecho la oportunidad y lentamente se acercó al muchacho, de una forma amenazadora, tal cual lo hacia en clases. Lo miro con fiereza y tratando de apuñalarlo con las palabras le dijo:

- Escúchame Potter, y escúchame bien... por que solo te lo diré una vez...- Decía mientras se encaminaba más hacia el. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, para quedar a su altura, no se dejaría atemorizar por un murciélago.

Quedaron frente a frente, profesor y alumno, tratándose de intimidar mutuamente.

– Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces o dices, Potter, de ahora en más no lo voy a tolerar.- Le dijo con el tono de voz más ponzoñoso que pudo utilizar.

- ¿A que se refiere con eso?- Preguntó el muchacho confuso pero sin demostrarlo.

En ese momento se escuchaban los pasos ágiles de Hermione quien volvía a la cocina en busca de su amigo.

Snape se le acercó mas y en un susurro le dijo feroz. – Sabes a que me refiero, Potter. Deja de fingir que eres una victima, no inventes estupideces para que todos tengan lastima de tu falsa desdicha… y en especial, Potter, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces… por que si llego a enterarme de algo, lo que sea, te matare yo mismo...- Concluyó brindándole la mirada más fría que Harry hubiera visto jamás, y con ello, se separó del muchacho, en el momento que Hermione aparecía en la habitación.

- Profesor, creo que esto le pertenece.- Le dijo extendiéndole un pergamino doblado que hacia levitar cuidadosamente, ya que este despedía una sustancia verdosa y maloliente.

- Si.- Contestó tomándolo, y al instante en que lo hizo, la sustancia se auto absorbió.

Hermione miró sorprendida el pedazo de papel cuando Snape lo guardaba en un bolsillo, al ver su expresión el maestro aclaró. – Es un mecanismo de seguridad; si lo hubiera tocado o intentado abrir… hubiese tenido serios problemas.-

La muchacha asintió.

- Severus, ¿recuerdas donde deje el pergamino?, por que no puedo encontrarlo…- Decía disgustado el director al tiempo que terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

- Mi madre lo encontró.- Declaró enseguida Hermione, y al ver el rostro preocupación del anciano, continúo. – Pero no lo tocó.-

- Bueno, menos mal. No se como pude olvidarlo. Muy bien, Severus, si estas listo, será mejor que emprendas tu marcha, no quiero que dejemos pasar más tiempo…- Confesó taciturno. Fue entonces cuando Hermione reparó en el pequeño bolso negro que su profesor sostenía. Snape asintió y con una última mirada se despidió de la joven, luego se volteo y con el recuerdo grabado en su memoria se marchó a cumplir con su deber.

- ¿A dónde va el profesor Snape?- Preguntó, para su sorpresa, preocupada.

El anciano la miró angustiado. – Severus tiene… misiones muy importantes que hacer, mi niña. Pero no te preocupes volverá por intervalos.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Harry se alivio de no tener que estar constantemente cerca de él. Por otro lado, Hermione sintió un repentino vacío en su pecho.


	7. De lo esperado lo más inesperadoParte II

Nota de autora: Hola a todo/s, bueno he aquí otro capitulo, quiero pedirles disculpas por no haberlo subido antes, es que mi "hermosa" computadora estaba con virus, y por eso solo me pude conectar estos días desde un Cyber. Sin embargo aquí esta, espero les guste y dejen sus review. Desde ya muchas gracias!

Capitulo 7: De lo esperado, lo más inesperado. Parte II

Pasaron el resto de la tarde planeando su salida, considerando las diferentes opciones, hasta que después de unas cuantas deliberaciones, se pusieron de acuerdo. El recorrido era simple: Cine, un somero recorrido por el centro comercial y culminarían con un delicioso helado.

oOo

Al cabo de dos horas y media después, ambos muchachos salieron del cine a carcajadas, relatándose mutuamente fragmentos de la película que acababan de ver; así se encaminaron por la enorme peatonal hacia el centro comercial más cercano, un gran edificio color café de una fachada renacentista, y con una puerta de roble oscura, por la cual entraba y salía gente como hormigas.

Entraron y recorrieron a través de enormes muchedumbres, un sin fin de tiendas, que se extendían a lo largo del primer y segundo piso; deteniéndose eventualmente para observar mejor. Hermione había realizado un par de compras, bajo los consejos de su amigo, (que si bien no eran muy útiles, a la castaña le parecieron suficientes).

Al llegar al tercer piso, donde se ubicaban los "patios de comida", los leones fueron a tomar el convenido helado, luego se sentaron en una mesa lo más apartada posible de la multitud, para poder conversar tranquilos. Hablaron de todo aquello que los distrajera de aquellos temas nada agradables, ya tendrían tiempo para encargarse de ellos, y en ese momento, lo único que querían era distraerse, relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta el reloj ya marcaba las 20:30, fue entonces cuando decidieron que era hora de irse; mientras bajaban las escaleras, Hermione divisó, en una tienda cercana, un anillo de oro decorado con un precioso rubí: tubo que acercarse a verlo.

Era una enorme joyería, todas las vidrieras estaban bien iluminadas, logrando resaltar el brillo de cada pieza.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Harry acercándose por detrás y mirando sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- Si… es precioso.- Respondió sin mirarlo, hipnotizada por su belleza. Entre tanto, su amigo ya había adentrado en la tienda.

La castaña siguió mirando el anillo, sus finas terminaciones, su brillo, y la delicada piedra que portaba; cuando de repente, la vitrina del interior de la tienda se abrió y una mano femenina saco el anillo con el rubí, la muchacha se sobresaltó y se alejo un poco, suspirando: la verdad que nunca había encontrado sentido lucir una joya así, lo encontraba una practica petulante, sin embargo, encontraba aquella sortija por demás atrayente, y a ser sincera, no pudo resistirse (como toda mujer alguna vez).

Volteó en busca de su amigo, y al hacerlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Espero que te guste.- Harry Potter estaba plantado frente a ella con un estuche rojo sangre en las manos, él lo abrió y dejó a la vista un bello anillo con un rubí…

- ¡Harry!, ¿cómo... es decir... ¿por qué... – Hermione llena de asombro no podía terminar de decir palabra alguna.

- Te lo mereces, eres la mejor amiga que una persona puede tener.- Y con esas palabras ambos se abrazaron.

- Muchas gracias, Harry, no se como agradecerte… yo…-

Pero el muchacho no la dejó terminar, la enmudeció colocándole delicadamente su dedo en sus labios.

- No es necesario, ya te lo dije, te lo mereces, ahora, será mejor que nos marchemos, ya es muy tarde.-

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

oOo

Una vez en casa ambos estaban exhaustos por el paseo, por ello decidieron cenar temprano e irse a dormir. Hermione durmió en su habitación, mientras que Harry en el sillón del living.

Antes de conciliar el sueño Hermione se dio tiempo a meditar cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, que por cierto, eran unas cuantas. En primer lugar se encontraba Snape, todo lo que había compartido con él... aquellos momentos que, aun que le costara admitir… disfrutaba, era algo que no podía explicar, se sentía más que cómoda a su lado, a pesar del típico nerviosismo que le causaba su presencia. Por demás extraño y placentero…

Aun podía sentir sus manos cuidando de las suyas después de la discusión, su cercanía y delicadeza, algo que jamás pensó que podía provenir de Snape.

Y una vez más, se pregunto en que estaba pensando cuando se acercó a él para besarlo; supuso que había sido una reacción inconciente, que hacia mucho tiempo un muchacho tenia un acto de cortesía y cariño hacia ella, y que después de mucho tiempo… bueno, tal vez eso la afecto, he hizo lo que hizo. Sin embargo, aquel quien la acarició no era un muchacho, sino, un hombre y lo peor de todo, es que era su profesor… Sintió algo removerse dentro de ella, era verdad, una parte de ella luchaba salvajemente por desconocer esos nuevos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en ella, pero poco a poco esta, se iba opacando…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cara, en un intento inútil de borrar sus pensamientos; fue entonces cuando sintió el anillo en su mano, el anillo de rubí que le había regalado Harry. Sorprendida apartó sus manos y miró entre la penumbra de la habitación la delicada sortija, la verdad nunca en su vida se había imaginado un acto así de parte de su amigo, parecía una mentira, pues Harry Potter regalando joyas, no era algo que pasara todos los días, ni que fuera siquiera, de imaginarse.

Pronto recordó la discusión que había tenido con Snape por Harry, podría jurar que eran celos… aun que proviniendo de Snape nunca se sabe; pero… ¿Por qué motivo su profesor tendría celos de Harry?

Definitivamente era algo que la intrigaba. Y así, tratando de llegar a una conclusión se quedó dormida.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente ambos muchachos se levantaron tarde, y estirándose y bostezando bajaron las escaleras, pero el sueño aun permanecía marcado en sus rostros. Al llegar a la cocina ambos quedaron de piedra por la sorpresa. Sentado cómodamente, tras el periódico extendido del Profeta se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de piel cetrina y ojos de un color negro profundo.

- Buenos días profesor Snape.- Saludó Hermione acercándose. El hombre bajó el periódico, mostrando su rostro de disgusto, que al parecer no pretendía ocultar.

- Buenos días.- Devolvió el saludo secamente y volvió a su lectura, tapándose la cara otra vez con el periódico.

- ¿Sabe donde se encuentra mi madre?- Pregunto la muchacha abriendo la heladera para sacar leche, y haciéndole señas a su amigo para que buscara el cereal en la alacena.

- Se marchó con su padre temprano.- Contestó frío y recordando el hecho que había transcurrido esa misma mañana, solo tres horas antes de que sus alumnos despertasen.

**FLASH BACK**

Él y Dumbledore habían terminado de discutir sobre los nuevos planes que llevarían a cabo a partir del día siguiente, pero interrumpidos, fueron a desayunar a pedido e insistencia de la señora Granger.

Mientras se servia una tostada y le untaba mantequilla escuchó una conversación que le pareció bastante interesante.

- ¿Cómo les fue a Harry y Hermione ayer?- Preguntó el director inocentemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té de hierbas tropicales.

Jane lo miró con una sonrisa en señal de que todo había salido bien. – Se divirtieron mucho, fueron al cine y al centro comercial, y...- La mujer calló unos instantes.

Snape estuvo más que tentado en tirarle con el tenedor para que siga hablando y termine de contar todo de una maldita vez.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó Dumbledore interesado.

- Bueno... Harry sorprendió tanto a mi hija como a mí.- Continuo con una sonrisa picara y una mirada cómplice. – Le regaló un anillo de rubí a Hermione.-

Su marido se sorprendió pero se quedó callado, Dumbledore se alegro notoriamente, mientras que Snape casi se atraganta con un pedazo de tostada.

**FLASH BACK END**

Estaba más que molesto con aquel mocoso desgraciado, pero ya tendría oportunidad de vengarse...

- Profesor.- Llamó la castaña. El aludido otra vez bajó el periódico para mirarla.

- ¿Si?-

- ¿No dijo a que hora volvería?, es que tengo que decirle que Harry y yo haremos un almuerzo en el parque.-

Se molestó al escuchar el interés de la muchacha por salir con Potter, pero sintió hervir la sangre cuando notó en la mano izquierda de su alumna un resplandeciente anillo de oro con un resplandeciente rubí en el medio. Tubo que morderse la lengua.

Lo más calmado que pudo respondió. – No se a que hora regresará, pero me dijo que si tenia algún interés en salir que tomé las precauciones necesarias… aun que eso, esta demás en decir…-

Ella sonrió en forma de contestación y se sentó a la mesa, lista para desayunar al igual que Harry, pero enseguida su profesor se levantó y se marchó.

oOo

Luego de preparar una buena canasta de comida ambos partieron y disfrutando del calido sol sobre sus rostros, pasearon a través del gigantesco parque, rodeado de coloridas flores y robustos y frondosos árboles, que brindaban espaciosas sombras en los alrededores.

- ¿Qué te parece si comemos allí?- Señaló Hermione, había escogido un lugar, bajo un sauce de gran tamaño, que estaba a orillas del estanque.

La castaña desplegó un gran mantel sobre el césped, mientras Harry se sentaba y depositaba la canasta con la comida a su lado.

Disfrutaron de una apacible tarde, con comida, charlas y calidas bromas, sin que ninguno supiera que a lo lejos, alguien más los observaba y prontamente daba aviso a los demás.

Un gran estruendo los sobresaltó, miraron hacia todos lados sin entender, tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido. Pero al observar, divisaron en la cercanía, algo que les erizó la piel y los dejó por un momento paralizados. Un grupo de mortífagos se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Como acto reflejo sacaron sus varitas, listos para el ataque, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no tendrían oportunidad contra ellos.

Harry tomó la mano de la castaña y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, arrastrando a su amiga; de tanto en tanto volteaba, sin dejar de avanzar, para lanzar maleficios, tratando de retener a los mortífagos.

- ¡Dios, hay que salir de aquí ahora!- Gritó Harry, mientras esquivaba un hechizo.

- Hay un callejón después de la avenida, allí los perderemos y luego nos apareceremos.- Contestó la castaña, mientras guiaba al muchacho, al tiempo que lanzaba un maleficio a sus espaldas.

Corrieron lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas a través de calles y calzadas, aterrados, por que sabían que tendrían muy pocas posibilidades si ellos, los alcanzaban.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, llegaron al callejón indicado por la muchacha, habiendo, por suerte, perdido momentáneamente a sus perseguidores; apareciéndose momentos antes de que un hechizo proveniente de Navery alcanzara a la castaña.

oOo

Sus corazones galopaban violentamente en sus pechos, aun que el peligro ya había pasado. Se encontraban ya, en casa de los Granger, aun agitados y agotados. En ese momento aparecieron en el living los padres de la joven alterados, seguidos del director y Snape.

- ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido?- Preguntó Jane acercándoseles primero. Observó la cara de los recién llegados y se asustó.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Dumbledore serio acercándose también.

- Mortífagos...- Alcanzó a responder Harry agitado y ayudando a mantenerse de pie a Hermione.

Los padres de la muchacha los miraron confusos, sin embargo, Jane se acercó a su hija y la abrazo fuerte, sabia que algo malo les había sucedido.

Dumbledore se le acercó a Harry y lo inspecciono con la mirada para comprobar que no tuviera rasguño alguno.

- Tranquila hija, ya pasó, ya pasó.- La consoló, sin saber muy bien que es lo que había sucedido realmente. Snape se acerco más, preocupado; observó primero a Hermione quien temblaba compulsivamente, luego a Potter, quien al parecer se encontraba bien, volvió a mirar a su alumna, pálida, aforrándose fuertemente a su madre.

Tuvo unas repentinas ganas de apartar a la mujer y abrazarla él.

Mientras que Hermione solo podía recordar el Avada Kedabra que había pasado muy cerca de ella, casi rozándola y llevándose su vida.


	8. No es lo que piensa

Nota de autora: Hola, bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, pero la verdad es que con el embarazo, la facultad y el resto de la familia no he tenido tiempo casi de sentarme a escribir, sin embargo aquí esta, el 8 capitulo, aquí el volcán va a estallar…

Quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que dejaron sus rewievs, los cuales no he contestado por la falta de tiempo, pero quiero que sepan que aprecio infinitamente su apoyo.

Ahora a leer!

Capitulo 8: "No es lo que piensa…"

Al día siguiente, lo sucedido aun surcaba sus mentes, ambos muchachos consternados se encontraban pensativos sentados en el sillón del living. Mientras Dumbledore los observaba sin que se diesen cuenta, sigilosamente Snape se le acercó.

- Fue un error dejarlos salir... Los expusimos a un riesgo exuberante.- Dijo despacio, casi en un susurro.

- Lo sé, Severus, lo sé. Pero no puedo negarte que pensé que un poco de distracción les haría bien.- Contestó el anciano cansado y frustrado, luego se alejó tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo... casi nos matan, Harry.- Dijo la muchacha mirándolo perpleja, tratando de hacer entender a su amigo la magnitud de la situación. - Se que no es la primera vez que nos sucede algo así, pero… esta vez me dio miedo de verdad… estábamos completamente solos…-

Su amigo la miró desde la otra esquina del sillón y permaneció unos minutos en silencio, meditando su respuesta, antes de contestarle. – Lo que sucedió ayer no debió pasar nunca...- Empezó con la vista perdida en un punto fijo en el suelo. - Yo no debí exponerte de esa forma, es mi culpa... No tendría que haber venido.-

- Harry, no digas eso, nadie tubo la culpa, ni tú, ni yo, ni Dumbledore.- Contestó Hermione acercándose, buscando su mirada. - Nosotros solo queríamos distraernos y él nos lo permitió con las mejores intenciones. Además estamos a salvo, por suerte, no hay nada de que lamentarse.-

- Talvez tengas razón, pero aun así, no se si...- Pero Harry fue callado, Hermione se le había lanzado en un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo por completo al muchacho.

Los observaba y escuchaba atentamente sin que lo notaran, detrás de ellos, pero cuando su alumna abrazó a Potter sintió que no podría ver más y se marchó sin hacer ruido alguno, tenia mejores cosas en las cuales perder el tiempo.

oOo

La tarde gris y tortuosamente lenta, pasó tranquila, pero tratando de distraerse la castaña decidió que una película seria adecuada para esos momentos. Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón (donde pasaron casi todo el día), acompañados de un buen tazón de palomitas de maíz, y un par de refrescos, que reposaban en la mesita ratonera frente a ellos. Mientras Hermione alquilaba una película através del televisor, Albus Dumbledore pasaba cerca de ellos en dirección al hogar, diciéndoles que tenían asuntos pendientes y que pronto volverían. El anciano apresurado tomó de una pequeña bolsita un puñado de polvos flu y fuerte grito:

- ¡La Madriguera!- Enseguida desapareció, luego fue el turno del profesor de pociones; que cuando pasó a grandes zancadas frente de ellos los miró con recelo, Hermione le devolvió la mirada, confusa. Su rostro duro y frío se vio más aterrador aun, cuando las llamaradas verdes lo alcanzaron, para finalmente desaparecer.

Ambos muchachos resignados, obviaron lo que acontecía, no tendría sentido preguntar en esos momentos, además Harry recibiría, dentro de poco, un detallado panorama de la situación, y por supuesto, tanto Hermione como Ron se terminarían enterando.

Por lo que decidieron seguir con sus planes: La película resultó ser una comedia de guerra de sexos, por ello, cuando el film terminó, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a discutir, haciéndose bromas o remarcando defectos del otro sexo, que, por supuesto no le simpatizaba ni a uno ni a otro. Pero fue en una broma de bastante mal gusto, con la cual Hermione se levantó del sillón fingiendo enfado, con el gran tazón de porcelana ya vacío en las manos para ir a depositarlo en la cocina, cuando Harry se puso de pie también y preocupado se le acercó, pensando que había hecho enfadar más de la cuenta a su amiga. La detuvo a escasos pasos del sillón.

- ¿Herms?.. Herms, lo lamento, no quise hacerte enfadar de esa forma.- Le confesó arrepentido mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, evitando que la muchacha se marchara. No podía ver su cara, ya que su amiga estaba dándole la espalda, pero estaba seguro de que no seria una agradable mueca la que tendría en esos momentos. - ¿Hermione?- Preguntó preocupado. – Perdóname, yo no quise ofenderte tanto...-

- ¡¿Tanto?- Preguntó irónica la muchacha dándose vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía una expresión de enojo.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione levantó el gran tazón y dándolo vuelta para que quedase con la gran boca hacia abajo, se lo puso de sombrero a su amigo, quien no reacciono al instante, sino, después de observar a Hermione estallar en carcajadas, luego él también comenzó a reír.

- Pareces un extraterrestre con eso en la cabeza.- Dijo su amiga mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le había causado la risa.

El ojiverde fingiendo enfado se lo saco de un tirón y tratando de atrapar a su amiga, quien al observar su reacción pretendía escapar. - ¿A si?, ya veras, ahora yo estoy enojado.-

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito y quiso salir corriendo, pero fue entonces cuando Harry la atrapo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Ella luchó por zafarse mientras no paraba de reír.

Entre los movimientos bruscos y torpes ambos tropezaron con el posabrazos del sillón cayendo inevitablemente en el mismo. Quedando así en una postura más que comprometida… Harry, tratando de evitar que la castaña se golpeara la había tomado de la cintura, mientras que Hermione tenía sus brazos rodeándolo por completo, quedando frente a frente, con sus rostros sonrojados por la cercanía.

En ese instante y con un sonoro estruendo, Snape se apareció en el hogar a escasos metros de donde se encontraban sus alumnos. Se volteo en su busca y los vio.

Tardó una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, semejante espectáculo que parecía planeado para él. Su cara se volvió más pálida aun, sus puños se apretaron fuertemente a los costados de su cuerpo, dejando los nudillos completamente blancos a falta de circulación de sangre.

- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Preguntó sintiéndose algo estúpido por lo que acababa de preguntar, sabiendo la respuesta...

Hermione, por su lado, había tardado más en reaccionar, pero con el grito de su profesor llenando la habitación se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. – N… no es lo que parece...- Dijo aturdida. -No es lo que piensa...- Agregó al notar tardíamente el tono de voz de Snape. Se había incorporado dificultosamente, pero rápido. Harry en cambio, había tardado un poco más en levantarse del sillón.

La muchacha tenia cara de terror, no tenia idea de cual era el motivo de mostrarse tan a la defensiva con su profesor, de hacerle saber que realmente no había sucedido nada.

- Señor...- Llamo su alumna, temerosa, tratando de llamar su atención, ya que Snape parecía perdido. Fue un gran error.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?- Preguntó gritando y acercándoseles amenazante. Harry vio entonces de lo que se trataba, por lo que colocó a Hermione tras de si, para protegerla, Snape que ya había roto toda distancia, lo tomo del cuello de su remera y lo atrajo hacia él, acuchillándolo con la mirada.

- ¡¿Quién te crees Potter?, dime, ¿qué rayos creías que estabas haciendo?.- Snape estaba encolerizado, sacudía al muchacho torpemente, luego hizo un giro y quiso tirarlo al suelo, pero el muchacho tambaleándose se mantuvo en pie y rápidamente empuñó su varita. El rostro de Snape se transformó por completo, a pesar de sus advertencias había osado tocarla… y ahora…

- ¿Te atreves, además, a querer atacarme?- Preguntó furioso, también sacando su varita, levantándola amenazadoramente: como un acto reflejo, reviviendo tiempos anteriores. Antiguamente había sido maltratado, humillado… pero ahora era él quien poseía el poder para hacerse valer, y sobre todo delimitar lo que le era suyo.

- ¡No, por favor!- Gritó desesperada Hermione

- No es lo que usted cree profesor… por favor deténgase.- Rogó interponiéndose y sujetando a su maestro del pecho; sabia perfectamente de lo que era capaz.

El la miró con el desprecio fijo en sus ojos.

- Apártate de mi camino.- Su voz, tan fría como nunca. La muchacha aflojó un poco la presión, pero no lo soltó, la angustia que sintió le oprimió el estomago y le cerro la garganta, se sentía extremadamente mal.

- No, déjelo, por favor, no le haga daño.- Terminó de decirlo interponiéndose completamente, bloqueando el paso de su maestro.

Snape la miro con odio. La atrapó por los hombros y sujetándola con fuerza le grito. - ¡Potter tendrá lo que se merece y tú también!, y ¡ahora, apártate de mi camino, de una maldita vez!- dijo tirandola hacia un lado, Hermione cayo torpemente en el sillón.

Hasta entonces Harry apuntó hacia Snape y grito: - Desmaius.- Su profesor rápidamente se protegió sin ninguna dificultad.

La ira que crecía dentro de Snape a causa de su insolencia se hacia casi insoportable, quería estrangular a Potter son sus propias manos, gritarle cosas y por fin matarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo? Mientras que Granger... ella… de alguna manera se sentía traicionado. Después de todo lo que había hecho…

Tenia que lastimarla, herirla, hacerle sentir el dolor que él sentía en esos momentos en su interior, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, primero debía encargarse de Potter...

Snape levantó nuevamente su varita, pero rápido Hermione conjuró un hechizo protector entre su profesor y Harry.

-¡Basta!- Gritó. – Esto fue un mal entendido, lo que vio usted no es lo que cree... fue un accidente.- Trató de explicar calmada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordarlo. Lo que provocó que su enojo aumentara.

Pero antes de que cualquiera se moviera o dijera algo, un rugido parecido al de un león salió del hogar, y junto a unas llamas verdes Albus Dumbledore apareció con el rostro consternado. Los tres se quedaron congelados en sus respectivas poses, expectantes.

El anciano observó la escena, pero al parecer no notó absolutamente nada: ni el desorden, ni que los tres integrantes de la sala alzaban sus varitas amenazándose mutuamente, por lo que siguió su camino hacia la cocina, angustiado.

El rostro de Snape enmarcado de enojo se volvió hacia el muchacho. - Potter, ve al cuarto de huésped, te quedaras allí esta noche, mañana te marcharas a primera hora.- Anunció frío. – Arthur Weasley vendrá por ti.- Y haciendo utilidad de toda fuerza de voluntad, Snape, les dio la espalda para marcharse detrás del director.

oOo

Em bueno hasta aquí el cap 8, espero les haya gustado, tratare de no demorarme con el 9 º.


	9. La dura realidad

**Nota de autora: **Hola a todos, bueno he aquí otro capitulo, la verdad estoy exhausta ya es muy tarde, y el sueño y el remordimiento de no haber hecho absolutamente nada para la universidad me atosigan; por lo que ya me voy a acostar, así me levanto (medianamente temprano) jaja, espero disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero sus criticas y perdonen si encuentran alguna incoherencia por ahí, es que estoy demasiado cansada.

Capitulo 9: La dura realidad.

Los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo aun no la abandonaban: el hecho de que Snape los haya encontrado en esa situación tan comprometedora y a la vez, de cierto modo, humillante la ponía realmente incomoda… y que él reaccionase de esa manera tan violenta… Le causaba estremecientos pensar que la pelea podría haber sido mucho peor.

Todo le parecía que había transcurrido tan rápido, y la verdad que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar adecuadamente. Suspiró al mirar por la ventana del living, ya casi amanecía, y no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Y nuevamente agradeció el hecho de que sus padres y Dumbledore no notaran absolutamente nada; por suerte, el anciano director se había marchado al poco tiempo de haber vuelto de la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix, a pesar de los vanos intentos de su madre para que, al menos, pasara la noche en casa, sin embargo el director declino amablemente la oferta y se marcho. Tampoco había visto a Snape, quien después del altercado, había desaparecido escaleras arriba, seguramente encerrado en su habitación: Aun el rostro y los gritos de su maestro la perseguían como un espectro.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes y con un poco de esfuerzo, por la falta de luz, distinguió que ya casi eran las seis de la mañana: Faltaba menos para que Harry Potter se marchara de su casa _"y para volver a ver a Snape". _Pensó encogiéndose y ocultándose un poco en las colchas. Realmente no tenia idea de cómo actuar frente a él, se sentía verdaderamente mal por todo, y por el hecho de saber (a pesar de que una parte de ella se resistía a aceptarlo) de que sentía algo por su profesor, además de no concentrarse en las cosas "realmente importantes", como lo eran Voldemort, la guerra, los planes de salvación, entre otras cosas, que debería considerar una prioridad.

Se volteo fastidiada en el reducido sillón tratando de volver a dormir, sin embargo algo llamó su atención: unos pasos cautelosos se hicieron escuchar, suaves, bajando la escalera la alertaron. Cerró los ojos, tratando de parecer dormida, sin embargo espió abriendo levemente un ojo y borrosamente pudo ver una silueta que se le acercó y pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

- ¿Hermione?- Llamó.

La joven aludida se sorprendió al reconocer la voz y sentándose en el sillón preguntó confusa. - ¿Harry?- El muchacho se sentó a su lado.

El ojiverde le sonrió, y tomó su mano en silencio.

- ¿Harry?, ¿qué haces aquí?- Repitió, obteniendo como única respuesta un suave beso en sus labios, que la dejó completamente atónita.

oOo

No había podido dormir, a pesar de que lo intentaba, lo ocurrido esa noche no lo dejaba en paz.

Decidió bajar, por que su recuerdo lo atosigaba cada vez más. Necesitaba verla, a pesar de todo, necesitaba verla, ya que pronto se marcharía y nada volvería a ser igual. De eso, estaba seguro.

Tratando de levantarse, sintió una puerta que se abría despacio, para no ser oída. Lo ignoró. Espero unos minutos y salió al pasillo. Caminó lentamente a través de este, y sin hacer ruido alguno, bajó los peldaños de la escalera, hasta quedar a la mita de la misma.

Sintió su alma caer a sus pies, y por un momento su corazón olvidó latir, al tiempo que sentía cerrarse su estomago, Potter la estaba besando. No necesitaba ver más. Tan sigilosamente como llegó se marchó, nuevamente a la habitación de su joven alumna.

oOo

La sorpresa la había dejado como piedra, pero se dejó besar.

- Harry, ¿por qué...?- Trató de preguntar sin saber bien que.

- Hermione… yo… creo que… yo… te amo.- Le respondió mirándola a los ojos, extremadamente sonrojado. - Lamento decírtelo de esta manera, pero me marchare en poco tiempo y quería decírtelo antes de irme. Hermione, estos días que he estado contigo, me han ayudado a darme cuenta lo mucho que te quiero.- Terminó tomándole ambas manos y estrechándolas firmemente.

- Yo... no sé que decirte, Harry, esto es… muy confuso...– Contestó con la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Yo… no estoy preparada.- Concluyó por fin mirándolo.

El muchacho comprendió, era muy repentino, incluso para él. - Lo entiendo Hermione, pero por favor piénsalo.- Respondió depositando un leve beso en su mejilla. Dicho esto se levantó despacio y subió nuevamente hacia la habitación de huésped, dejando a una Hermione totalmente ensimismada de culpa y amor.

oOo

Su garganta se había cerrado totalmente y sintió una repentinas ganas de llorar, se maldijo por ello, hacia años que no lo hacia y hasta entonces, había pensado que había olvidado como hacerlo, dejó escapar una risa de ironía.

Tomo el velador en una mano, pero se resistió a la idea de hacerlo trizas contra la pared. Esa mocosa no podía despertar esos sentimientos en él... no debía…

Tenia ganas de gritar y de maldecir, pero una vez más, se contuvo a los impulsos. Se tumbó en la cama frustrado, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños y poco a poco sintió como un suave y dulce perfume llenaba sus pulmones. _"No"_. Se dijo. _"No otra vez". _Aspiro profundamente. Su aroma lo relajaba, lo embriagaba. Tirado en la cama de su alumna llegaba a experimentar el éxtasis, el perfume de Hermione, impregnado en las sabanas blancas, lograba enloquecerlo.

"_Me traicionó". _Pensó tratando de desvanecer los atractivos pensamientos que surgían en su mente, a causa del seductor perfume femenino. _"¿De que forma?, ella nunca fue tuya". _Dijo otra voz dentro de su mente, entregándose.

Era cierto. Decidió quedarse allí un rato más, embriagándose, engañándose y disfrutando por última vez, de aquello, que le parecía irresistible.

oOo

"_Esto no puede ser real, Harry... yo... Snape... ¿Snape?" _Ya no podía seguir engañándose, hacia tiempo que sentía algo por él; la situación en la cual habían sido envueltos gracias a la Orden, la cercanía que debieron compartir, todos esos momentos… tan íntimos, habían por fin destruido su escudo. Ya no podía protegerse de la idea de amar a Snape. ¡Circe!, ¿en que estaba pensando?, enamorarse de un maestro... estaba volviéndose loca y aun así, no podía negarlo, era una realidad inquebrantable.

Se restregó la cara, con la intención de hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos, pero le era inútil, y más con lo que acababa de acontecer: Harry le había hecho una declaración de amor. Y para ser sincera no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por su amigo.

Para su suerte no podía estar más confundida… Por un lado sabia que jamás tendría oportunidad con Snape… se mordió el labio inferior, el solo hecho de pensarlo le provocó escalofríos en toda la espalda.

Pronto volvió a escuchar pasos que interrumpieron sus pensamientos y entonces supo que ya era hora de levantarse, pues su madre bajaba las escaleras.

Se alisto en diez minutos y decidió esperar sentada en la cocina, sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido a causa de los nervios, no podía dejar de estrujarse los dedos y removerse inquieta en su silla.

Hasta que por fin (o por desgracia) apareció Snape del otro lado del marco de la puerta. Se quedó de piedra al comprobar como la miraba aquel hombre, sus ojos más fríos que nunca reflejaban un desprecio infinito. Detrás de su maestro apareció un muchacho de cabellos desordenados, que presentaba una mirada seria y estática; se acercó a su amiga, Hermione se puso de pie al observar una maleta que lo acompañaba detrás.

Se miraron unos segundos sin que ninguno se dijera nada, hasta que Harry habló. – Debo irme, el señor Weasley vendrá en cualquier momento por mí, y deberemos irnos enseguida. Así que tengo que despedirme...- Dijo bajando la mirada algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

Snape los miraba sin poder evitar sentir una molesta punzada en su estomago.

Sin embargo unos suaves golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención de los tres presentes. La castaña se acercó y la abrió, del otro lado, se encontraba un hombre algo calvo de cabello rojizo, con mirada atenta y servicial.

- Buenos días señor Weasley.- Saludo algo cabizbaja.

- Buenos días Hermione, ¿cómo estas?- Respondió sonriendo, ajeno a la tensión que había en la habitación. La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- Me imagino, Harry, que ya estarás listo para el viaje.- Dijo al ver la maleta que traía el joven, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cálida.

- Si.- Se limitó a contestar, tratando de responderle la sonrisa. – Aun que no he tenido tiempo de despedirme, señor, ¿podría darme unos minutos?-

- Por supuesto, pero date prisa, Harry, así llegaremos a la Madriguera para desayunar.- Le contesto mientras volvía a atravesar la puerta de entrada. – Me muero por probar los huevos revueltos de Molly.- Iba diciendo mientras salía al jardín delantero.

El muchacho volvió la vista nuevamente a su amiga, quien se encontraba mirándolo ya, luego, miro a su profesor quien a su vez también lo miraba, solo que con odio marcado en sus profundos ojos negros.

Snape comprendió lo que su alumno quería, pero se plantó más aun en su lugar, sin tener el mínimo interés de marcharse.

Harry enfadado se acerco a su amiga y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Nos veremos pronto.- Le dijo al oído. Después se separó y sin saludar a Snape traspaso la puerta principal y se subió al viejo Ford Anglia del señor Weasley, quien ya esperaba en el auto.

Ambos hombres saludaron con la mano al marcharse y la castaña al perder de vista el auto cuando se perdía en el horizonte entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

"_Ya se marcho". _No había más que hacer, que esperar una semana para poder volver a ver a Harry y también al resto de sus amigos, pues dentro de siete días exactos, debería regresar a Hogwarts para cursar su último año escolar.

Una fría voz ya conocida, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Debería dejar de pensar en su amiguito Potter y dedicarse a revisar sus libros para comenzar el año. No querrá reprobar pociones... - Sugirió con un toque de malicia en su voz.

Hermione lo miró, solo se encontraba a unos escasos dos metros de distancia de ella. Era ahora o nunca, pensó juntando aire.

- Profesor...- Comenzó mientras se le acercaba, queriendo suavizar las cosas. – Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, yo...-

- No tiene nada que lamentar.- Aseguró con su mirada dura y fría impuesta en ella, provocando que se detuviera; sus palabras habían sonado secas. – No tengo tiempo para excusas tontas... ni para llantos patéticos.- Agregó al notar los ojos de su alumna que se llenaban de lagrimas rápidamente.

No había podido retener más las lágrimas que se agolpaban, luchando por escapar, y lentamente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Snape se quedo observándola unos minutos sin decir nada, inescrutable, pero sintiendo una inaguantable ira interior. Se había revolcado con Potter y ahora tenia el remordimiento, la culpa. Pues que pena, él no tenia tiempo para consolarla, en realidad, ni pensaba hacerlo, quería que ella sufriera mucho más y si era posible torturarla lentamente, hasta que le rogara perdón y suplicara que la hiciera suya.

Se arrepentiría de haber estado con Potter, de eso, estaba seguro.

Y resistiéndose a las ganas de arrinconarla contra la pared para besarla apasionadamente y apretarla tanto hasta lastimarla, se encaminó hacia la puerta en silencio, fue cuando Hermione se percató de un pequeño bolso negro que Snape llevaba en su mano.

"_Ahora él también se ira". _Pensó, logrando que su llanto aumentara.

- Déle a sus padres las gracias por la hospitalidad, adiós.- Dijo sin mirarla atravesando el marco de la puerta y desapareciendo sin dejar rastros.

"_No volverá." _ Se dijo. Y sin poder aguantar más la pena y la angustia se encaminó a su cuarto solo para seguir llorando.

Amaba a su profesor, por más extraño que sonara, pero también sentía algo por Harry, este último le correspondía; pero deseaba que fuese Snape quien lo hiciera. Y al fin y al cabo su maestro la odiaba, y se lo demostraba a cada momento.

Tirada en la cama y abrazando la almohada, se sentía peor que nunca, pues se había quedado sin ninguno de los dos...

N.A: Pleace dejen sus comentarios!


	10. El Regreso

**Nota de autora: Hola a todo/as, se que muchos quieren matarme por el **_**gran **_**retraso, pero será mejor que no lo hagan sino, ¿Cómo sabrán el final de la historia? (jeje que cruel), la verdad es que no he podido actualizar debido al nacimiento de mi hija, y a la universidad (pero menos mal, por que me va bastante bien ^-^ ) Bueno, espero puedan disfrutar del capitulo, espero sus comentarios plis!**

Capitulo 10: El Regreso.

1° de septiembre. Ya había transcurrido una semana horriblemente lenta y triste para Hermione, con pesadillas confusas, atormentadoras y fantasías por demás extrañas; sin embargo ya era hora de reencontrarse con viejos amigos, pues ese día comenzaría su nuevo y último año escolar.

Faltando dos minutos para las once de la mañana, la castaña ya se encontraba a bordo del tren que llevaría a todos los alumnos a Hogwarts. Sabía que tanto Ron como Harry serian llevados por el señor Weasley, por lo que debería esperar para verlos; suspiro cansada mientras se sentaba.

El tren ya había comenzado su marcha lenta y pesada para salir de la estación y comenzar a aumentar su velocidad a medida que avanzaba por lo que se apresuró a estirar su mano por la ventanilla y sacudirla lado a lado y acompañado de un sonoro grito: - Adiós, los quiero mucho.- Y así se despidió de sus padres por segunda vez. Luego volteó y observo a sus compañeros de viaje: Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovegood, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué sucede Luna?, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

La aludida levantó la vista y seria respondió. –Algo no anda bien, Hermione., es como si sintiera que algo malo va a suceder...- Se toco el pecho y agregó. – Lo siento aquí.-

Neville quien acariciaba a su sapo: Trevor, se estremeció en su asiento.

El comentario le pareció extraño, sin embargo se animó y preguntó: - ¿Por qué dices eso?, sé que las cosas no andan bien... pero no te preocupes, en Hogwarts estaremos bien, no nos puede pasar nada, Dumbledore nos protege.- Contestó tratando de animar a su amiga, obsequiándole una sonrisa.

Luna solo se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Y aun que tuviese a sus amigos a su lado, el resto del viaje se lo pasó mirando por la ventanilla y acariciando a Crooskans en un movimiento puramente mecánico he inconciente; el cielo oscuro que animaba al presentimiento de Luna, estaba a punto de estallar en lluvia y ya se podían ver los relámpagos y los truenos rompiendo el plomizo firmamento; aun que no lo notó sino mucho tiempo después, ya que sus pensamientos aun estaban en su casa, con Snape.

Al pasar unos minutos, la mujer con el carrito de golosinas golpeo la puerta del vagón y preguntó si alguien quería comprar algo, a lo que solo Neville pidió unas ranas de chocolate y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y les ofreció una a ambas muchachas, Hermione la recibió a continuación de un "gracias", pero no la comió, sino que se la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El silencio los apodero nuevamente, pero pronto el tren empezó a disminuir su marcha: ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade.

Presurosos los alumnos bajaron a raudales de los vagones y la castaña al hacerlo, pudo distinguir una gran silueta perteneciente a Hagrid que gritaba con gran estruendo: - ¡Por aquí los de primer año, los de primero!-

Le hubiese gustado saludarlo pero la neblina había inundado el lugar y casi no se veía absolutamente nada, además tenían ordenes de llegar lo más rápido posible al castillo pues temían a un ataque, por lo que decidió que lo haría más tarde y se dirigió a las carretas.

Pronto los vería.

oOo

El castillo enorme he imponente se alzaba en las alturas, resaltando en el oscuro firmamento, haciendo frente a todo. Cuanto amaba ese lugar…

En el vestíbulo se amontonaban todos los estudiantes, haciendo un revuelo total: algunos reían y hablaban sin parar, mientras que otros se abrasaban y se preguntaban como les había ido en las vacaciones. De pronto sintió que alguien le posaba una mano en el hombro, entonces volteó: Harry Potter le sonreía.

- Hola, te he extrañado mucho.- Le dijo con la sonrisa mas brillante y boba que haya visto en su vida y sin darle tiempo a contestar la abrazo fuertemente.

- Hola… Harry... yo también te he echado de menos.- Le contestó al cabo de unos segundos en los que logro reaccionar, correspondiendo al abrazo.

El tumulto desapareció en cuanto Minerva McGonagall apareció seria y estirada como siempre, abriendo las puertas del gran comedor y apurando a los alumnos mayores, para que ingresen y tomen asiento en sus correspondientes mesas, para esperar así a los más pequeños ya en sus ubicaciones habituales.

En correspondiente orden, pero no exento de charlas, risas, gritos y demás, fueron ingresando poco a poco. Hermione miró hacia la mesa de profesores entre un mar de cabezas de todos colores y pudo comprobar que los maestros ya estaban sentados y observaban con curiosidad el revuelo que hacían sus alumnos. Tampoco pudo evitar mirar hacia cierto profesor, quien tenía la vista clavada en ella, pero en cuanto la castaña le correspondió, él la apartó; apenada, decidió observar la decoración del lugar: todo estaba engalanado para la celebración, pero lo que más le gustaba observar era el techo encantado, que emitía pequeñas luces de fantasmagóricas velas.

Lentamente todos tomaron asiento, incluso el sombrero seleccionador ya estaba sobre el pequeño taburete, esperando a los nuevos pupilos.

Pronto llegaron los pequeños, y el sombrero cantó dando comienzo a la ceremonia, luego de una larga pero no aburrida selección, el anciano director se levantó de su silla de oro para dirigir una palabras: dio la bienvenida a todos los alumnos, recordó cuales eran las cosas y lugares prohibidos y dio la bienvenida a algunos profesores que se iniciaban en sus puestos en Hogwarts y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, dijo que deberían ser muy precavidos y no desobedecer las normas del colegio por su propia seguridad. Hermione podría haber jurado que, cuando el director dijo aquellas palabras posaba su mirada en cada uno de sus amigos, incluyéndola. Luego comenzó el banquete, la comida era magnifica, diversos platillos suculentos aparecieron en todas las mesas "por arte de magia", platos de todos los tamaños y formas, listos para saborearlos.

Ron Weasley se sirvió cuatro diferentes comidas en un mismo plato, este estaba tan lleno que se desbordaba y pequeños trozos de comida caían a su alrededor, manchando el mantel; mientras que Harry comía pavo asado mientras tenia una agradable conversación de Quiddich con Fred, Hermione miraba su plato desganada y de tanto en tanto dejaba escapar una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, pero Snape no la miraba: de hecho se lo veía molesto y con la vista clavada en la mesa y al paso de media hora este se retiró del lugar. Así que decidió dejar los asuntos del corazón de lado, al menos por esa noche, y disfrutar con sus amigos el resto de la velada.

oOo

Los rayos del sol penetraban a raudales por los ventanales y la estaban despertando, en un flash de conciencia maldijo el no haber cerrado los doseles de su cama; trato de luchar contra el, pero lo único que consiguió fue despabilarse más. Así que resignada abrió los ojos, se estiró perezosa en la cama, con unos movimientos que imitaban a un gato, se levantó y miró su reloj: eran las seis y media de la mañana, hacia poco tiempo había amanecido. Se baño y alisto en poco tiempo, y al comprobar que sus compañeras de cuarto aun permanecían en los brazos de Morfeo decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco en los jardines del castillo, de todas formas necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos.

Caminó por el desierto vestíbulo distraída, mirando los fríos y duros muros que tantos recuerdos le traían, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina choco contra alguien, lo que casi provoca que termine en el suelo, y para su gran sorpresa este "alguien" se trataba de Severus Snape.

- ¡¿Por qué no mira por done pone sus pies, Granger?- Le gritó su maestro al verla.

- Lo... lo lamento señor... no lo vi.- Le contesto sorprendida, tratando de recuperar su compostura, pero para cuando lo miró a los ojos se encontró con unos ojos tan negros como la noche misma, aquella mirada rígida y fría que su profesor le proporcionaba le recordaba la cruda realidad de su situación.

- Solo apártese de mi camino de una vez- Le ordenó frío y con un brazo la apartó, rozándola toda sin querer. La muchacha se hizo a un lado sin objeciones en cuanto él la empujo, angustiada y asustada lo vio perderse por el pasillo, con su capa haciendo frú-frú tras él.

Suspiro y siguió su camino.

oOo

No podía creerlo, era el primer día de clases y ya se la encontraba en los pasillos, pensó fastidiado y por lo bajo maldijo su suerte. Pero no podía evitar evocar aquella escena después del choque: Hermione llevaba el cabello húmedo y las ondas de sus cabellos castaños se comenzaban a formar alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos almendrados preocupados, que en cuando se enfocaron en él se abrieron de sorpresa, sus labios... esos labios que parecían endemoniadamente deliciosos... "_Basta ya". _Cerro sus ojos y trato con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar todo.

oOo

Después del encuentro con Snape, Hermione tubo un día tranquilo, aun que agotador: la primera clase fue de transformaciones, donde ella ganó los primeros puntos a favor de su casa; luego le siguió historia de la magia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y por ultimo defensa contra las artes oscuras. Para cuando el profesor terminó de dictar la clase el sol ya se había ocultado y en el firmamento reinaban las estrellas. Suspiró frustrada, no había visto a Snape en todo el día.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- Preguntó Harry mirándola extrañado, la muchacha sorprendida lo miró y mintió: - Es que… estoy muy cansada…-

- ¿Cansada?- Repitió un muchacho pelirrojo que se unía al grupo mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. - ¿Desde cuando tú te cansas?- Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia su sala común.

- Es que anoche no pude dormir bien, eso es todo.- Dijo apartándoles la vista y clavándola en el suelo.

- Bien…- Decía Harry mientras la abrazaba. – Aun faltan dos horas para la cena, podríamos descansar un rato. Además Ron y yo no hemos terminado de contarte algunas cosas así que…- Hermione escuchaba vagamente lo que su amigo le decía en completo silencio, pero el repentino silencio provocó que Hermione levantara la vista y volviera a quedar muda, pero esta vez de sorpresa.

Severus Snape estaba parado en medio del camino de brazos cruzados a unos pocos metros de ellos y sus ojos tan negros como la noche misma, clavados en ella, con el seño fruncido la miraba sombrío. Harry quien dirigía a Hermione a través del brazo alrededor de su hombro no supo que hacer: si esquivarlo y pretender que no lo vio o seguir adelante y enfrentarlo, sin embargo antes de que pudiese decidir una fría voz se hizo escuchar.

- Potter ven aquí.-

El ojiverde intercambio miradas con Ron y luego fijó la vista en Snape quien aun de brazos cruzados parecía amenazante. Estrechó más aun a Hermione y avanzó hacia su maestro obligando a la castaña a hacer lo mismo, seguidos por Ron.

Hermione comenzó a temblar. Al llegar frente a él, Harry trató de aparentar desinterés y seguridad. - ¿Si señor?-

- Creí haber dicho claramente "Potter"…- Dijo lentamente mirándola con desprecio.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas he inmediatamente bajó la vista clavándola en sus pies, llena de vergüenza. Harry quien ya había abierto la boca para protestar fue rápidamente acallado por las palabras de su maestro.

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte Potter, esta noche después de la cena, en su despacho.- Anuncio para luego voltearse con elegancia y caminar hacia el gran comedor con su capa negra balanceándose delicadamente de un lado a otro. La castaña tubo que morderse el labio inferior para contener las ganas de llorar: le dolía tanto su indiferencia.

- Tranquila…- Escuchó que le dacia su amigo al oído, mientras un brazo la frotaba para confortarla.

- ¿Y a ese que bicho le pico?- Exclamó Ron siguiendo su camino y perdiéndose en la multitud de estudiantes.

oOo

Esa noche, después de la cena, Harry con el corazón galopando de ansiedad se dirigió al despacho del director, donde por fin se enteraría de la verdad.

oOo

Estaba sentado en su despacho, en penumbras tratando de leer un viejo y pesado ejemplar de artes oscuras que Dumbledore le había obsequiado de su antigua biblioteca, cuando sintió un profundo ardor en su antebrazo izquierdo; como acto reflejo su cuerpo se tensó por completo, sin embargo se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación a trabes de una puerta adyacente, tomó su capa y mascara y partió hacia el bosque prohibido, para luego aparecerse. Momentos más tarde una sombra se movía sigilosa en un silencioso y desierto prado, iluminado únicamente por la fría y enfermiza luz de luna, hasta llegar a los cercos de una enorme casa: la mansión Malfoy. Al acercarse al portón, el individuo levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica dejando a la vista una resplandeciente marca tenebrosa; esto le permitió traspasar una especie de campo de fuerza invisible, dándole así paso a la casa.

- El Lord esta ansioso por verte Snape…- Pronunció con un dejo de desprecio Lucius Malfoy al recibirlo en la puerta. – Pasa.-

- No sabia que eras bedel, Lucius… bien por ti.- Felicitó entrando en la habitación sin mirarlo; el mortífago se abrió paso por un laberinto de habitaciones obviando a cada uno de los oscuros habitantes, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera negra tallada con finos detalles en relieve.

Se detuvo unos instantes para asegurarse de que su mente este en blanco y de que su expresión sea de completa ausencia, luego golpeo y entró.

- Ah, Severus.- Pronunció una voz siseante. – Te he estado esperando.-

- Mi Lord.- Respondió Snape acompañado de una reverencia.

- Mi más fiel mortífago… ¿Tienes algo para mí?-

Snape asintió. – Dumbledore planea…-

oOo

Leia "Encantamientos de Ayer y Hoy" sentada en la alfombra y con la espalda apoyada en el sillón de la desierta sala común, mientras escuchaba roncar a Ron quien estaba "recostado" (por no decir tirado) en el sillón. Suspiró cansada, de seguro eran más de las dos de la mañana y Harry aun no regresaba de su reunión con el director.

Se restregó los ojos que ya le comenzaban a pesar, miró las llamas del hogar y recordó a Snape y se preguntó que estaría haciendo en esos momentos, cuando un ruido la alertó sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

- Hola.- Saludó Harry acercándoseles algo alterado.

Ron, quien dormía placidamente en el sillón pego un salto completamente espantado. - ¡¿Qué? , ¡¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó el pelirrojo mirando espantado a todos lados y enderezándose a tropezones.

- ¡Cálmate Ron! , solo es Harry.- Le retó Hermione quien casi es pisada por su amigo.

- ¡¿Harry?... ah… Harry.- Terminó más calmado y volviendo a sentarse. La castaña lo miró molesta levantándose y acercándose a las llamas del hogar.

- ¿Y entonces?, ¿Qué te ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore?- Preguntó restregándose las manos, sabia que no seria algo bueno. Su amigo guardo silencio unos momentos, tratando de escoger sus palabras. – Me dijo que la guerra esta cada vez más cerca de lo que creemos y que al parecer Voldemort esta detrás de algo… un arma… suponen.- Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. - Pero que esta actuando de una forma muy cautelosa, ni siquiera Snape sabe algo al respecto.-

Hizo una pausa y caminó un poco por la habitación, tratando de aliviar las tensiones. – Me mostró recuerdos de la vida de Riddle, según el profesor Dumbledore, aquello que busca lo encontraremos reviviendo sus memorias, dice que la clave reside en el pasado.- El muchacho suspiró y se sentó pesadamente en una butaca cercana.

El silencio inundó la habitación, los tres sabían que se encontraban en una gran desventaja, ya que Snape el supuesto seguidor de Voldemort no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que su Lord planeaba, o al menos eso creían… La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora, estaba segura que algo debía haber, alguna forma, alguna pista… Sin embargo por ahora debían esperar, hasta que Harry lleve un dato útil _"una llave"._

oOo

Llegó exhausto y lleno de preocupación, como pudo se dejó caer en la cama y en cuanto lo hizo sintió el hiriente frío de las sabanas… le dolía el cuerpo y tenia jaqueca, se masajeó las sienes en busca del alivio. Sabia perfectamente que el plan de Voldemort traería muchas consecuencias. Lentamente se deslizó hasta la mesita de noche, abrió el pequeño cajón y saco de su interior una botellita de curiosa figura que guardaba en su interior un extraño liquido rojo; lo agito un poco y miró cansado el constante ir y venir de liquido en su prisión de cristal. Suspirando destapo el corcho y la bebió de un solo trago. Necesitaba dormir… ya habría tiempo para preocuparse mañana.

oOo

Al día siguiente el trío de oro partió como de costumbre a clases, pero a medida que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte los nervios de Hermione aumentaban por la última clase: pociones. Y siendo un manojo de nervios bajo junto al grupo de los leones a las mazmorras, encontrándose en la puerta de entrada al aula con las serpientes, quienes esperaban ya a Snape.

- ¡Merlín! , no sé si podré soportar dos horas con estas serpientes ¡y ni hablar del murciélago grasiento!- Exclamó derrotado Ronald Weasley.

El ojiverde rió por lo bajo. – Bueno, al menos serán dos horas, yo tuve que soportar a Snape por días.- Ron se estremeció ante el comentario.

Hermione los miró con reproche, para luego clavar la mirada en la oscura puerta de roble del aula de pociones; no estaba segura si quería que se abriera.

- Cuidado Granger me han dicho que las puertas de Hogwarts muerden.- Dijo una voz arrastrada ya conocida. La muchacha se volteo de inmediato para ver a Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa autosuficiente y dos gorilas escoltándolo.

- Déjala en paz, Malfoy.- Lo amenazó Harry, tomando a su amiga por el brazo para alejarla del Slytherin.

- Uh, tu querido noviecito Potter llegó para salvarte… pero deberás tener cuidado Granger, por que, pronto Potter no desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra.-

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando?- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. El muchacho de cabello platino le regalo una sonrisa de lo más perversa y taladrándolo a los ojos. – Ya lo sabrás Potter… ya lo sabrás…-

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall hacia presencia en medio de la masa de estudiantes y nerviosa grito: - ¡Atención todos! , ¡Atención!- Y enseguida se hizo el silencio. – El profesor Snape no dictara clases hoy, por lo que deberán retirarse.- A continuación se escucharon comentarios y suspiros de alivio de parte de los Gryffindor, y poco a poco los estudiantes subían al vestíbulo.

Hermione aprovechando el alboroto se escabulló como pudo por hasta llegar al lado de su profesora, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por seguir su paso y tratando de disimular lo más posible su interés preguntó: - Disculpe, profesora McGonagall ¿podría decirme por que razón en profesor Snape no dictará clases hoy?-

La mujer y apartó la vista de la muchacha angustiada, y dejó escapar un suspiro. – Ni hoy, ni se cuando volverá a hacerlo señorita Granger.-

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de asombro. - ¿Por qué?- Se le escapó más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado.

- El profesor Snape esta haciendo cosas muy importantes para la Orden.- Comentó por lo bajo, asegurándose de que nadie más que ella escuchase. – Y muy arriesgados también, me temo… que no sé cuando volverá.-

Hermione se detubo en seco, siendo golpeada por algunos compañeros que seguían su camino.

"_¿Por qué?"_

_oOo_

Los días sucesivos fueron de la mayor y más extraña calma en Hogwarts; Harry seguía asistiendo a las reuniones de medianoche con el director, esperando que en algún momento pudiesen dar con algo de verdadera importancia, Ron con sus fugaces encuentros con Lavander y Hermione internada en la biblioteca tratando de sobrellevar el tiempo que, sin Snape, la asfixiaba.


	11. Atrapada

**Nota de autora: **Hola a todo/as como están?, bueno aquí otro capitulo, de aquí se puede decir comienza la acción entre Hermione y Snape, jajaja espero lo disfruten!

Capitulo 11: Atrapada.

El dulce canto de las aves se escuchaba por doquier y retumbaba en las frías paredes del castillo; a pesar de ser una triste mañana gris el glorioso coro le daba un aspecto más ameno.

Caminaba por los pasillos, pensando en aquel quien le había robado el sueño, recordó su perfume a menta y canela, suspiró frustrada; lo que daría por que su aroma se impregnara en su piel… se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, cuando un sonoro golpe la saco de sus ensoñaciones miró curiosa hacia el pasillo del cual provenía, no creía que muchos estudiantes estuvieran despiertos un domingo a las seis de la mañana. Estiro el cuello en un vano intento de distinguir algo, se mantuvo indecisa un momento, pero fue cuando escuchó otro estruendo cuando Hermione se aventuró en el pasillo a descubrir el origen aquello.

Caminó sigilosa, literalmente pegada a la pared, su mente no paraba de decirle que algo no andaba bien; recorrió un largo trecho hasta llegar a una vieja aula vacía, al acercarse notó una destartalada puerta la cual encontraba entreabierta por lo que decidió echar un vistazo, la pequeña rendija solo dejaba ver una larga fila de pupitres cubiertos de polvo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Escuchó, grito que casi le hace prenderse del techo. - ¡Maldita, maldita sea!- Volvió a escuchar y a continuación una seguillida de pupitres volar y chocar estrepitosamente contra la pared, Hermione se encogió en un estremecimiento: Draco Malfoy no estaba de buen humor. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas trató de acercarse más sin ser descubierta. _"¿Qué rayos hacia Malfoy allí?"_

Pegada a la fría pared trato de ver a través del pequeño espacio y con gran asombro se encontró con un alto y pálido muchacho, quien se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperación y un viejo y gran armario de cedro; Hermione frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar aquella escena, pero inmediatamente una estrepitosa carcajada los alertó, de seguro Peeves había hecho una de las suyas; Draco miró hacia la puerta exaltado, mientras que Hermione completamente aterrada salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia su sala común.

oOo

Estaba desesperado no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenia que encontrar una manera, de lo contrario tanto él como su familia estarían en graves problemas, no podía permitirlo y más si quería un buen puesto en el nuevo dominio de Lord Voldemort. Se sujeto la cabeza desesperado, necesitaba pensar… Cuando de repente una estrepitosa carcajada se escuchó en el pasillo, al levantar la vista pudo distinguir a una persona, alguien que lo espiaba, sin embargo no pudo distinguir más que una melena de alborotado cabello castaño en el momento justo que desaparecía de su vista. Podría jurar que aquel cabello le era familiar…

oOo

Corría desesperada por el vestíbulo, había estado muy cerca, tendría suerte si él no la reconocía. Aun no podía entender que la había impulsado a espiarlo, se reprochaba por ello; pero su instinto le decía que algo estaba pasando, que Draco Malfoy estaba tramando algo.

Al doblar en la esquina para subir las escaleras, hacia la torre chocó contra alguien y si no hubiese sido por que un brazo la detuvo hubiese terminado en el suelo _"Debo quitarme esta costumbre" _al tiempo que sentía un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

- Hermione… ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Harry preocupado y mirándola de arriba a bajo cerciorándose que no haya recibido ningún golpe, cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos.

- ¡Harry!... ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó al ver un grupo de muchachos detrás de el, incluyendo a Ron (cosa que le llamó más la atención).

- Es que tenemos entrenamiento de Quiddich.- Comunico mostrándole la saeta de fuego que llevaba en su mano enguantada.

- ¿Tan temprano?, ¿un domingo?- Preguntó extrañada sin apartar la vista de Ron (aun no podía creer ver al pelirrojo de pie un domingo, y sobre todo bien lucido)

- Es que queremos ganarle el campo a Slytherin.- Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que solo Hermione asintió y volvió a dirigir una nerviosa mirada a Harry.

- Se que no es buen momento, pero quisiera hablar contigo Harry, Ron también me gustaría que estés presente.- Antes de que el ojiverde pudiese decir algo Ronald Weasley se interpuso entre ellos. - ¡No puedes hacer esto Hermione!, ya van tres semanas que perdemos el campo y justo hoy que llegamos temprano, vienes y pides hablar con nosotros ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puede ser en otro momento?- Exclamó enfadado y haciendo gestos con las manos al hablar.

- Por que esto no puede esperar, es muy importante.- Igualmente enfadada y con una mano apartándolo del frente. Los leones se quedaron mirando unos a otros, el tono de voz de Hermione los preocupo, guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Harry dirigiéndose a su equipo angustiado anunció: - Ustedes adelántense, nosotros iremos en unos minutos.- Y en cuanto dio la orden, el grupo siguió su camino hacia el campo de juego.

- Muy bien Hermione.- Comenzó el pelirrojo completamente resentido. – Lograste lo que querías, ahora espero no vengas a hablar de los tim…-

- ¡No voy a hablar de nada de eso!- Gritó furiosa. – ¡Se trata de Malfoy!- El rostro de sus amigos se transformó. - ¿Malfoy? , ¿Qué sucede con él? – Inquirió Harry endureciendo su postura y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la castaña.

- Será mejor que subamos.- Dijo señalando el retrato de la dama gorda y mirando recelosa lado a lado; al llegar la muchacha les contó nerviosa lo que había visto momentos antes y al terminar ambos muchachos se encontraban perplejos. – Se que puede ser paranoia, pero ¿Cómo estar seguros? , es decir…-

- Lo sé Hermione, te entiendo, de hecho ahora… ahora entiendo algunos comportamientos que tubo el huron conmigo.-

Ron frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de sus amigos tratando de recordar aquello que sabia era muy importante, pero que por no darle importancia en el momento, dejó que el recuerdo se perdiera en lo más recóndito de su mente…

- Ahora comprendo lo que quiso decir ese día en las mazmorras, cuando bajamos a tomar clases de pociones, ¿lo recuerdan? , ¡el desgraciado esta planeando algo!- Exclamó completamente irritado, armando el rompecabezas en su mente.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! – Gritó Ron con una gran sonrisa triunfante y levantándose repentinamente del sillón (dándole un aspecto tonto). Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados por el repentino comportamiento.

- En la mañana, antes que Snape se marchara, lo ví hablando con Malfoy en el patio de transformaciones, cuando fui a buscar a Lavander. El murciélago parecía bastante enojado y el huron nervioso.-

- ¿¡Te saliste de clases para ir a besuquearte con Lavander!- Preguntó alarmada Hermione, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. (Aun no podía terminar de priorizar las cosas, o al menos eso pensaba Ron).

- Si, cuando pedí permiso para ir al baño, ¿recuerdas?- Contesto satisfecho, como si de una hazaña se tratase.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? , dijiste que el desayuno te había caído mal y que tenias una diarrea incontrolable…- Dijo asqueada recordando el momento, al lo que solo el pelirrojo contesto con otra boba sonrisa.

- Así que Malfoy trama algo y Snape lo esta ayudando…- Pronunció en un susurro Harry.

Era cierto, existían muchos indicios de que Draco Malfoy planeaba algo, sin embargo parecía que Snape también se encontraba involucrado, pero él no podía conspirar junto a Voldemort, su lealtad le pertenecía a Dumbledore…. _"¿verdad?"_ _Tenia_ que estarlo.

Tubo una repentinas ganas de llorar he inconcientemente cerró los ojos. –Tenemos que averiguarlo.- Declararon sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Hermione tiene razón, debemos hacer algo para averiguar que esta pasando.- Aspetó el ojiverde con firmeza.

- Si, pero ¿Cómo?-

Harry suspiró y se sentó en su lugar de costumbre. – No lo se. Tal vez si lo seguimos… No seria muy arriesgado y probablemente no consigamos mucha información… - Dijo resignado. -Tiene que haber otra forma…-

Los tres se quedaron en completo silencio por unos cuantos minutos, los cuales les parecieron eternos.

- Poción Multijugos.- Declaró de repente la castaña. – Como en segundo año, pueden hacerse pasar por Crabble y Goyle para hablar con Malfoy.-

- ¡Y como Malfoy para hablar con Snape! , ¡Estupendo Hermione! – Agregó Harry poniéndose de pie por la emoción del plan. – Ahora solo queda un aspecto… Hermione… ¿tu podrías…?-

- ¿Tomar los ingredientes y preparar la poción?- Termino inquisitiva.

- Si… se que no es…- Comenzó su amigo acercándose.

- Lo se, Harry, lo se, no es fácil, pero no te preocupes lo haré; además será más fácil sin Snape en el castillo.-

- ¿Entonces será como en los viejos tiempos?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si Ron, será como en los viejos tiempos.-

oOo

El viernes por la tarde, después de clases, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su sala común contemplando el lánguido danzar de las llamas del hogar. Debía esperar hasta después de la cena, cuando todos los estudiantes se marcharan a sus habitaciones, solo en ese momento podía aventurarse en aquella osadía, como años anteriores. Miró el reloj eran más de las nueve, pronto los alumnos volverían de la cena; y si bien ella tenia permiso de pasearse por el castillo a altas horas de la noche sin darle explicaciones a nadie, no quería ser vista para no levantar sospechas, por lo que debía esperar al regreso de los estudiantes y para ello aun faltaban unas cuantas horas, suspiró y volvió a abrir el pergamino en el cual se encontraba una larga lista de ingredientes con el que había estado jugando, estrujándolo en su mano nerviosa y después de echarle una rápida mirada lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Al cabo de tres horas, cuando el ultimo alumno de Gryffindor subió a descansar, dejo a un lado el libro el cual fingía leer sobre la mesita ratonera (aun que en realidad no fingía con los demás sino con ella misma, quería aparentar que su mente se encontraba concentrada en algo más que en Snape).

Lentamente se puso de pie, demorándose todo lo que pudo, no sabia por que, pero tenia un mal presentimiento; fijo la mirada en la mochila que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí, la tomo y saco de ella la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, colocándosela permitiendo que la cubriera completamente.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta de la sala común y salio hacia los pasillos cubiertos por un espeso manto negro, trago saliva he invoco un lumos y así atravesó los pasillos que extrañamente le parecieron más largos de lo normal y se pregunto si esa seria una señal.

Y como si de su miedo más grande se tratase llego a la pequeña puerta de madera oscura que albergaba tras de si el almacén de ingredientes de Snape, se despojo de la capa y lo contemplo con una efímera sonrisa al recordar como en segundo año había entrado y robado ingredientes delante de las narices de Snape.

Tomo temblorosa su varita y susurro: - Alohomora.- A continuación un pequeño click se retumbo en el desierto pasillo; tomando aire abrió la puerta y entró en la diminuta habitación, el cual se extendía curiosamente hacia arriba con estantes en abundancia y una cantidad infinita de frascos de todas formas y colores, a los cuales solo se podían acceder con una estrecha escalera de madera.

Suspiró y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pergamino doblado, comenzó a revisarlo con la ayuda del lumos de su varita. Leyó los primeros tres ingredientes: Crisopos, sanguijuelas y centinodia; observo a su alrededor, Snape había acomodado meticulosamente sus ingredientes por tipo y orden alfabético y cada frasco se encontraba rigurosamente en su lugar, sin ninguna excepción. Evidentemente Snape era muy estricto en cuanto a ello, pero indudablemente la limpieza no iba con él.

Para fortuna de Hermione la centinodia se encontraba cerca suyo, levanto el frasco polvoriento que contaba con una gastada etiqueta y lo metió en la mochila, luego fue el turno de las sanguijuelas, para lo cual tubo que subir por la escalera unos cuantos peldaños para alcanzarlas, repitió la acción: recoger he introducir en la mochila; a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la lista se acortaba notoriamente los nervios de Hermione disminuían y daban paso a una excitante sensación de triunfo, hasta que fue en busca del ultimo ingrediente: tiras de piel de serpiente arbórea africana, el cual por suerte se encontraba poco más arriba de su cabeza, estiro su mano y con la puntan de sus dedos lo alcanzó y lo acerco a su rostro para leer atentamente la etiqueta; al igual que lo hizo con los demás, este estaba cubierto de polvo pero notó con cierta curiosidad que este tenia marca de dedos que perturbaban su fina capa de polvo, dedos perfectamente marcados, como si fueran recientes…

Entonces lo entendió.

Su cuerpo se tenso y un espeluznante escalofrío le recorrió la espalda: Snape había vuelto.

Completamente aterrada de aquella realidad quiso salir corriendo de la habitación, pero cuando volteo presurosa, su corazón se detuvo en seco, sintió su sangre helarse y sentirse desfallecer: Severus Snape estaba parado frente a ella mirándola peligrosamente, su rostro denotaba tal frialdad que podía compararse fácilmente con el del acero.

- Profesor Snape…- Alcanzó a susurrar Hermione al tiempo que era bruscamente empujada y acorralada contra la pared.

- Es la segunda vez que me roba Granger…- Declaró el hombre aprisionándola con sus brazos a cada lado de sus hombros manteniéndola contra la pared. Hermione lívida de la sorpresa trató de balbucear algunas palabras que resultaron ilegibles.

- Tendrá que sacarse esa costumbre Granger…- Pronunció despacio acercando su rostro al de ella en un gesto amenazador, Hermione pudo sentir su respiración acelarse y un ligero aroma a wisky de la boca de Snape.

- Ahora quiere decirme ¿para que demonios quiere esos ingredientes?- Pregunto clavando sus ojos en los de la castaña.

- Bueno yo… he… los necesitaba para… - Comenzó titubeante. – Practicar. Quería hacer algunas pociones, por que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que no tenemos clases de pociones y… quería practicar, eso es todo.- Finalizo tratando de aparentar seguridad. Y aun que lo creyese imposible Snape dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y levanto una ceja en ese gesto tan suyo.

- Ya veo… a si que mi teoría de la sabelotodo insufrible he insoportable es cierta…- Pronunció despacio dejando que su mirada divagara lentamente entre los ojos y labios de Hermione, un escalofrío extrañamente excitante recorrió la espalda de la castaña.

- Bueno yo…- Por alguna razón las palabras de Hermione se perdieron en el camino entre su mente y su boca.

- A mí más bien me parece que trata de hacer poción multijugos; pero ahora la pregunta es ¿para que?, ¿Qué es lo que planea Granger?-

- ¿Yo?, no…- Su mente trataba desesperadamente de reaccionar, pero Hermione se encontraba completamente perdida en el exquisito aroma a menta, canela y wisky de su profesor. – Se que no debo estar aquí, profesor…- Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió a Snape de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, como una descarga eléctrica al escuchar decir _"profesor"_ de aquellos rojizos y tentadores labios de su alumna, no podía evitarlo pero la idea por más perversa que pareciese lo excitaba enormemente.

- … pero la verdad es que los necesitaba para practicar, y creí que…-

- ¡Deje de mentirme!- Gritó furioso. – ¡Estuve observándola desde el principio y sé que los ingredientes que lleva en su mochila son para hacer multijugos!... ¡Así que dígame la verdad de una maldita vez si no quiere que deje a su casa sin puntos!- La amenazo iracundo; el corazón de Hermione latía desbocado, ¿Qué mentiría ahora? , miró a un lado y a otro como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en los polvorientos frascos.

- O tal vez no sea usted, sino Potter quien planea algo y la usa a usted para preparar la poción… ¡valla quien diría lo inútil que es!-

- ¡No!... ¡el solo quería!…- Se excusó pero en cuanto se dio cuenta ahogó un gemido y se llevó ambas manos a la boca tapándosela en un acto reflejo. No se dio cuenta, pero había contestado demasiado rápido y justamente lo que Snape quería oír. Maldijo su suerte y su enorme bocota.

El rostro del maestro de pociones se transformó dejando ver todo el odio que sentía por el niño que vivió. - ¡¿Qué demonios quiere hacer Potter esta vez!- Preguntó enfurecido acercando inconcientemente su rostro al de Hermione cada vez más.

- Nada… yo… no quise decir eso…- Se excusó aterrada tratando de hacerse parte de la pared.

- ¡Deje de defenderlo!- Gritó. - ¿Por qué tiene que elegirlo? , ¿Por qué a él?...- Finalizo en un lastimero gemido.

- Señor yo…- La castaña trató de defenderse una vez más pero al darse cuenta que aquello no tenia coherencia alguna y al ver el rostro de dolor de su maestro se preocupó.

- ¿Qué?, profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?- Snape aun la tenia acorralada contra la pared, pero bajó el rostro dejándolo cubierto por dos cortinas de cabello negro, en signo de derrota.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Granger?- Preguntó derrotado, pero ante el silencio gritó: - ¡Dígame que es lo que demonios quiere!- Hermione se sobresalto ante la acción.

– No se… a que se refiere señor.- La escueta contestación hizo que Snape dejara escapar un gruñido de fastidio, levanto el rostro dejándole ver unos vencidos ojos que denotaban una infinita tristeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?...- Pregunto con la mirada clavada en sus castaños ojos. Por inercia estuvo a punto de contestar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabia que, cerró la boca y lo miró confundida, pero sin distinguir: si por no tener la respuesta o por el significado de la pregunta. Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas por unos minutos, los cuales a los dos les parecieron exquisitamente interminables y una vez más la distancia de sus labios se acortó, solo que esta vez fue Snape quien se acercó. Un calor intenso comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Hermione al ver que se acercaba. Cerró los ojos aguardando el momento que descubrió sorprendida que hace tiempo deseaba. Y juró sentir un leve rose en sus labios, un leve rastro de un beso que provocó que su cuerpo ardiera entero de pasión y dejara un aparente rastro de fuego en sus labios, sin embargo cuando su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más, la gloriosa sensación se desvaneció por completo dejando paso a una horrible sensación de frío y vacío.

Al abrir sus orbes se dio cuenta con infinita tristeza que Snape se había marchado, y se pregunto si aquello habría sido producto de su fantasía o si había sido real… Cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a los labios preguntándoselo.

**Nota de autora:**__Como verán las cosas de aquí en más entre Hermione y Snape comenzaran a tener otro giro. Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, pliiiiissssssss dejen reviews! Les tomara menos de 5 minutos (sino, no escribo mas jajaja mentira).


	12. Revelaciones

Nota de autora: Hooooooooolaaaaaa a toda/os como están?, bueno creo que ya no tiene sentido disculparme por nada, ya que estoy segura me mandaran unos cuantos crusiatus, pero vale la pena decir que esta vez no fue culpa mía sino de la jodida computadora, (bueno mas bien de mi tía que se olvido pagar el Internet) pero en fin aquí esta el duodécimo capitulo del fic así que espero de todo corazón lo disfruten (y lo comenten por supuesto) besos.

P.D.: Gracias a todos ustedes ya superado los 100 review muchas gracias!

Capitulo 12: Revelaciones

Volteaba de un lado a otro en la cama, buscando en vano una posición que le sea cómoda; y por enésima vez tomó las sabanas y las apartó de su cuerpo fastidiada.

Contando con esa, ya serian tres noches sin dormir. Inquieta se removió en su lecho, casi retorciéndose, rebuscó con la mirada cualquier cosa que la distrajera de Snape… clavó distraídamente los ojos en el dosel de su cama, (que poco se distinguía en la oscuridad de la habitación) siguió el sinuoso contorno de las cortinas mientras sentía su cuerpo acalorado otra vez, al imaginarse su cuerpo y el de Snape juntos enredados en las sabanas… Una inmensa sensación de asfixie la invadió y un extraño cosquilleo surgió donde nunca antes había sentido nada… Se llevó los dedos a los labios recordando lo sucedido el último viernes y se sintió enrojecer violentamente, dio gracias de que sus compañeras estuvieran profundamente dormidas y reinara una profunda oscuridad, para que nadie la viese. Nuevamente volteó inquieta, esta vez quedando de costado, cerró los ojos y se preguntó que habría sentido él en ese instante para que decidiera besarla; y una pequeña chispa se encendió en su interior que le hizo pensar por un momento que tal vez él si sentía algo por ella, sonrió bajo un extraña sensación embriagante y un profundo alivio (imaginario) la invadió. Sin embargo una desagradable espinilla se hizo sentir prontamente, recordándole el aroma a wisky que emanaba su maestro; su cálida sonrisa se esfumó y se preguntó si se habría tratado de un momento de debilidad, de soledad que tan frecuentemente tenían los hombres; aquella embriagante calidez se desvaneció dando paso a una horrible sensación de vacío que invadió su estomago y un nudo atacó su garganta, _"¿por qué aquello se sentía tan mal?"_

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, pensando que el ágil movimiento podría apartar las espantosas sensaciones; luego permitió que sus pies sintieran el frío del suelo que por unos segundos, solo por unos segundos, la distrajo de Snape, los EXTASIS y el plan… el dichoso plan que se fue al caño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Suspiró frustrada recordando con aprensión la historia que se vio obligada a contar a sus amigos al respecto.

Flash Back

- ¡Hermione pudiste haber muerto!- Exclamó Ron con los ojos desorbitados y con la intención de zamarrearla para que ella se diera cuenta de lo grave que pudo haber sido la situación.

- No exageres, Ron, no fue para tanto.- Contesto incomodada y apartando la vista de sus amigos. Hermione no había tenido más alternativa que contarles a sus amigos lo sucedido en el almacén de ingredientes, obviando, por supuesto, unos cuantos detalles que a su parecer estarían de más en el relato y no tendrían nada que ver con el estropeo del plan.

- Mira Mione, no se si Ron exagera o no, pero de la forma que sea, hay que agradecer a Merlín que pudiste escapar intacta: sin castigo, sin baja de puntos y lo más importante sin ningún maleficio. El trío dorado se había reunido a hurtadillas en un alejado rincón de los jardines para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

El pelirrojo miraba a Hermione con la boca abierta, incrédulo, pensando que su amiga podría tratarse fácilmente de un fantasma.

- Si, bueno… pero ahora habrá que formular otro plan.- Dijo molesta.

- Ya pensaré en algo…- Contestó pensativo Harry mientras miraba las suaves ondulaciones del lago. - Y mientras tanto aléjate todo lo que puedas de Snape, lo conozco y hará cualquier cosa para sacar provecho de la situación.- Le ordenó volviéndose hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo intentaré, Harry… lo intentaré…- Respondió sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de la más absurda mentira de la historia.

Flash Back End.

oOoOoOoo

_Recorría los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, inmerso en una profunda soledad, sentía un doloroso vacío en su pecho, y se sentía horriblemente desolado y su vista estaba ligeramente borrosa debido al alcohol. Caminaba dando algunos traspiés en la oscuridad, hasta que de repente le pareció ver una pequeña lucecita blanca a unos pocos metros de él; frunció el ceño y trató de buscar en su dormido cerebro una respuesta para determinar el fenómeno, y al no obtener resultado alguno caminó hacia ella con cautela, tal vez si se acercaba sabría de que se trataba, caminó un poco más, cuidando de no hacer ruido con sus pies (momentáneamente torpes) y así fue, a medida que se acercaba el pequeño haz de luz le mostró que sucedía a su alrededor: una puerta de madera vieja y oscura, una muchacha de melena castaña clara, una varita y un pergamino…_

_Y como si le hubieran lanzado un aguamenti en la cabeza, la lucidez (o al menos parte de ella) regresó a su mente. Sintió hervir su sangre cuando vio a Hermione Granger violar los sortilegios, entrar y robar preciados ingredientes de su almacén privado, la mocosa no tenía idea de cuanto costaba conseguir muchos de esos ingredientes, y lo que más le enojaba aun, es que sabía no era la primera vez que lo hacia. _

_La observo con cuidado, conocía la ubicación exacta de cada frasco y si poseía la paciencia debida (y rogaba a Merlín tenerla), podría descubrir que poción quería hacer. Al paso de los minutos su enfado crecía inexorablemente, pues ya sabia que se traía entre manos… caminó con cautela, acercándose lentamente a ella acechándola (haciendo lucir claramente su titulo de espía) y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros vio como la chiquilla en puntillas de pie se esforzaba por alcanzar un frasco, notando con malicia particularmente placentera como su alumna observaba con detenimiento el envase, el cual, él había utilizado esa misma tarde… _

_Sabia perfectamente que ella analizaría la situación y sacaría una acertada conclusión, efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos la castaña retrocedía para luego voltearse con violencia, dispuesta a salir corriendo del lugar; pero al hacerlo lo encontró parado detrás de ella a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, interponiéndose en su huida, fue entonces cuando su expresión se transformo en verdadero pánico. _

_- Profesor Snape…- _

_Su sangre corría por sus venas envenenándolo todo de una furia insondable, corroyendo sus valores, y disolviendo el escaso decoro que poseía y con una insipiente erección que comenzaba a hacerse notar, se abalanzo sobre ella como un león a su presa, arrinconándola contra la pared. La mantuvo cautiva con sus brazos a cada lado de los hombros, no quería por ningún motivo que se escapara, disfrutaría de ese momento, de ello estaba seguro…_

_- Es la segunda vez que me roba, Granger.- Dijo en un tono peligroso al tiempo que observaba como el rostro de la muchacha empalidecía en una forma alarmante, trato de balbucear unas palabras que resultaron ilegibles._

_Muerto de impaciencia, continuo: - Tendrá que sacarse esa costumbre, Granger.- Pronuncio despacio acercando su rostro al de ella en un gesto amenazador, (rogando a Merlín que así aparentara), pero la verdad era que no podía resistirse a el perfume de rosas que emanaba con naturalidad de su alumna y sentía como, poco a poco su cuerpo se rendía ante su encanto._

_- Ahora quiere decirme ¿para que demonios quiere esos ingredientes?- Pregunto en un tono agresivo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los ambarinos de ella._

_- Bueno… he… los necesitaba para…- La escuchó decir titubeante. – Practicar. Quería hacer algunas pociones por que ha pasado mucho tiempo que no tenemos clases de pociones y… quería practicar, eso es todo.- Para cuando su alumna terminó el parloteo, Snape tenia una increíble sensación de que ella trataba seriamente de volver esa entupida excusa realidad; por lo que decidió seguirle el juego y su rostro demostró su característico gesto._

_- Ya veo… así que mi teoría de la sabelotodo insufrible he insoportable es cierta…- Pronunció arrastrando ligeramente las palabras y permitiendo que su mirada divagara a capricho por los ojos y labios de Hermione y sintiéndose tremendamente excitado por ellos._

_- Bueno yo…- Comenzó a decir la castaña desesperada por encontrar algo que decir, y como la serpiente que era quiso aprovechar la oportunidad._

_- A mí más bien me parece que trata de hacer poción multijugos. Pero ahora la pregunta es ¿para que? , ¿Qué es lo que planea Granger?- Exigió con un tono mas duro, tratando de no delatarse. _

_- ¿Yo? , no… se que no debo estar aquí profesor…- Un repentino y violento estremecimiento se apodero del cuerpo de Snape, de cabeza a pies como una descarga eléctrica al escuchar decir "profesor" de los rojizos y húmedos labios de su alumna. Por más resistencia que pusiera, resultaba inútil, la sola idea por más perversa que pareciese lo excitaba inmensamente. _

_- …Pero la verdad es que los necesitaba para practicar y creí que…- _

_- ¡Deje de mentirme!- Gritó furioso. - ¡Estuve observándola desde el principio y sé que los ingredientes que lleva en su mochila son para hacer multijugos!... ¡Así que dígame la verdad de una maldita vez, si no quiere que deje a su casa sin puntos!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se sintió entupido al principio, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Granger a quien amenazaba y sabia que tales palabras bastarían para asustarla._

_La vio aterrorizada y desesperada por crear otra tonta excusa… y quiso nadar en su deliciosa sensación de desespero, aprovechando desde luego su vulnerabilidad para sacar provecho al máximo, pero para eso, debía cuidar sus palabras y formular las frases adecuadas. _

_- Tal vez no sea usted, sino Potter quien planea algo y la usa a usted para preparar la poción…- Vio como poco a poco, a medida que pronunciaba las palabras el rostro de la muchacha se llenaba de pánico. - ¡Valla quien diría lo inútil que es!- _

_-¡No!- Gritó. – ¡El solo quería…!- Exclamó desesperada, pero al darse cuenta de su error se cubrió la boca rápidamente con las manos y ahogó un gemido. Snape sintió su sangre hervir. Granger y Potter tramaban algo y ahora ella se lo confirmaba… Ya estaba harto de seguir los pasos del mocoso arreglando los desastres que cometía y sacándolo de los problemas en los que se metía._

_- ¿Qué demonios quiere hacer Potter esta vez?- Preguntó tratando de contener la rabia y acercando inconcientemente su rostro al de Hermione cada vez más. _

_- Nada… yo… no quise decir eso…- Excuso la muchacha desesperada, mientras que sin saber exactamente la causa, Snape tubo unas repentinas ganas de llorar. - ¡Deje de defenderlo!- Le gritó con un molesto nudo en la garganta. - ¿Por qué tiene que elegirlo?- Rugió sintiendo como su voz temblaba debilitándose y apagándose con cada palabra._

_- ¿Por qué a él?- Finalizo en un lastimero gemido y odiándose por ello._

_Las sensaciones que recorrían ávidas su cuerpo y mente eran numerosas y abrasadoras, sin ser capaz de dejarse llevar por una en particular, el alcohol le permitía experimentar cada una de ellas, por momentos disfrutaba de la ira y pasión como una sola, una mezcla perfectamente exquisita, que convertía su cuerpo en un volcán a punto de estallar y por otro lado una tristeza y desespero alarmantes. _

_- Señor yo…- Creyó escuchar, aun que sin estar muy seguro de ello, debido a que el apetitoso aroma a rosas que emanaba de Hermione no le permitía pensar adecuadamente. _

_- ¿Qué? , profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?- La escucho decir, había bajado la cabeza, se sentía indefenso y vulnerable y se reprocho a si mismo el hecho de haberla enfrentado en ese deprimente estado "Patético" , sin embargo sabia, sabia que, de un momento a otro cometería un grave error, un error que apreciaría más que a su vida… _

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Granger?- Preguntó derrotado, esperando que la muchacha se apiade de el y contestara con sinceridad; pero ante el absoluto silencio se exaspero y gritó furioso: - ¡Dígame que es lo que demonios quiere!- No la miraba, pero estaba seguro que ella se había llevado un buen susto. _

_- No se… a que se refiere… señor.- La escueta respuesta de su alumna colmó los restos de la escasa paciencia que le quedaba, sin embargo no le quedaban muchas fuerzas y ánimos para montar un escándalo, por lo que solo dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio. Y lentamente levantó la mirada, devastado. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?...- Dijo mirando directamente a los ambarinos ojos de ella y notando con cierta gracia (bien disimulada) como ella hacia ademán de contestar y al darse cuenta de su pregunta su semblante se volvió un tanto extraño, pero eso no le importo, completamente derrotado la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose completamente en ellos, en la tranquilidad, en la calidez y seguridad que emanaban; un mundo aparte, lejos de allí, fuera de la devastadora realidad… un mondo al cual deseaba sumergirse en lo mas profundo, quitarse la mascara y dejarse llevar por esas tranquilas aguas de paz y amor… _

_Y sin ser capaz de apartarse, acerco su rostro al de ella con suavidad, en una irresistible atracción, sin embargo una molesta espinilla hincaba en su cerebro volviéndose cada vez mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba ella, la vio cerrar los ojos y se pregunto si lo haría de placer o de repulsión, de cualquier forma no le importo mucho necesitaba desesperadamente probar esos rojizos labios, que en esos momentos le parecían extremadamente apetecibles… tubo unas repentinas ganas lamerlos, morderlos y beber de ellos… Era lo único que le importaba, no existía razón alguna para escapar a esa sensación de calidez tan placentera; inclino su rostro en busca de esos labios apenas rozándolos con los suyos, sin embargo, antes que pudiera poseerlos por completo una espeluznante realidad le vino a la mente y se dio cuenta entonces que aquella espinilla en su cabeza no era una mera jaqueca… Era Hermione Granger a quien estaba a punto de besar, era Severus Snape y todo lo que eso significaba: Voldemort, la guerra, el plan… y sobre todo Potter… _

_Por una milésima de segundos la miro siendo conciente de todo aquello y trato de guardar a fuego en su memoria aquel momento, aquel magnifico y delicado rose. Dándose cuenta enseguida que seria lo único que podría conseguir de ella, un rose, que se confundiría con los sueños y la imaginación, escapando al materialismo de la realidad… _

_Solo para después separarse sin demora y desaparecer en la oscuridad a la cual estaba destinado. _

Aplacó esos pensamientos tomando un sorbo del liquido ámbar que descansaba en su vaso, sintió como su garganta se quemaba por el licor, pero haciendo caso omiso al dolor rellenó el vaso y lo contemplo a contra luz, le sonrió en un gesto amable, por que gracias a el había disfrutado del momento más hermoso de su vida.

"_Granger" _Evoco cerrando los ojos he imaginando el delicado perfume llenando sus pulmones he invadiendo sus sentidos y la suave piel de su alumna que de tan solo pensarla le provocaba un estremecimiento de placer… De repente abrió los ojos y clavo una oscura mirada a la mascara que reposaba en una pequeña mesita delante suyo, en ese momento, después de tantas cosas a las que había tratado de negar o restar importancia, se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado lejos; volvió la mirada a su vaso pero esta vez con amargura, cuya compañía debía comenzar a acostumbrarse…

En la tranquilidad de la habitación un vaso de cristal se estallaba fuertemente en la fría dureza de una pared.

ooOoOoOoOoO

El sol comenzaba a salir y junto a él una nueva idea comenzaba a rondar en los pensamientos de Hermione.

Había resuelto (después de unas largas horas de lucha interna) que hablaría con Snape respecto a sus sentimientos. Tomó aire y salio de la sala común decidida.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tenía una terrible jaqueca, sus ojos le pesaban, su boca estaba seca y aun tenia resaca, pero debía dar clases; eso dentro de todo no estaría mal, lo ayudaría a despejarse y tal vez le mejoraría un poco el día, aun que ello significaba verla otra vez. Y aun que no le gustara la idea de asistir no tenía otra opción, tenía un deber y lo cumpliría, además tarde o temprano debería superarlo.

Con pesar abrió la puerta para que los alumnos ingresaran, una muchedumbre de estos se adentro en la lúgubre aula y poco a poco se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares en completo silencio, nadie quería despertar la furia de Snape, ya que su aspecto no era el mejor.

Snape dio la clase lo más calmado posible, tratando de distraerse lo más que pudo: quitando puntos, criticando trabajos, incluso burlándose de casi cualquier cosa, pero los minutos se le hacían horas y se dio cuenta que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la clase acabara pronto, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura que lo mataba lentamente, pues no podía evitar, (a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos) de brindarle a su alumna una rápida mirada aun que sea de reojo; observando sus manos moverse con gracia sobre los ingredientes, su cabello caer sobre su rostro eventualmente, su expresión de concentración cuando repasaba las instrucciones del libro o cuando supervisaba su poción; caminaba hacia ella acercándose cada vez más, cada cosa que ella hacia lo atraía como si fuera un poderoso imán, sentía que debía acercarse obligadamente a ella, tocarla, besarla y apretarla a su cuerpo hasta que se fundiera con él… Se detuvo en seco, estaba a pocos pasos de ella, a sus espaldas aspiro y entre los diferentes aromas de los brebajes de los alumnos pudo distinguir su suave perfume, ese inconfundible perfume a rosas…

Y como si se tratase de la salvación del mismísimo infierno la campana del colegio sonó anunciando el fin de la clase, despertándolo.

Rápido se volteo y se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en él pensando en lo que había estado a punto de hacer, lo peor de todo que ya no podía culpar de su torpeza al alcohol… y al tiempo que creía que todo había terminado sintió unos pasos cerca de el, que le crisparon los nervios, subió la vista y allí estaba su pesadilla.

oOoO

Se sentía tan nerviosa que tenía algo de nauseas y sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatina a medida que se acercaba, estaba a punto de enfrentar lo que más temía: ser rechazada. Sin embargo tomo aire y mirándolo lo enfrentó.

- Profesor.- Llamó.

- ¿Qué quiere Granger?-

Su tono de voz definitivamente no la hizo sentirse mejor.

- Yo… quería hablar con usted, es por eso que… quería saber si tiene tiempo libr…- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar, pues había sido interrumpida por un nervioso Snape.

- No, no tengo tiempo libre que desperdiciar con usted, señorita, así que lárguese de mi vista.- Le dijo lo más acido que pudo, inmediatamente logro lo que quería.

Su primer intento había fracasado olímpicamente, por no decir que su plan se había ido al caño; de todas formas él no la había rechazado, por lo menos no "oficialmente" por ello decidió que lo intentaría nuevamente en otro momento, pensó también que tal vez Snape no se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar así que volvería a intentarlo con un poco de más privacidad en otro momento.

Salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió a la biblioteca a sacar los habituales libros, necesarios para hacer su tarea y otros tantos como "lectura ligera" Después se dirigió al gran comedor para reunirse con sus amigos para el almuerzo.

Al llegar comprobó que el comedor ya estaba repleto de estudiantes y con algo de dificultad diviso a su grupo sentado en una punta de la larga mesa de los leones, y mientras se acercaba no pudo obviar un detalle que le sorprendió le molestara, Harry abrazaba a Ginny por el hombro.

Una vez ubicada en su asiento saludo a todos con un gesto y se sirvió un poco de ensalada.

- Pensamos que no vendrías.- Dijo Ron después de beber un largo sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

- Es que tuve que buscar algunas cosas.-

- ¿Por que fuiste a hablar con Snape?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con recelo.

– Porque tenía que sacarme algunas dudas que me quedaron de la poción.-

- ¡Pero si a te salio perfecta! , recuerda lo que te dijo Harry…- Le advirtió con un gesto del dedo. - ¿Qué era lo que tenias que preguntarle?- Dijo Ron con una mueca.

Hermione guardo silencio pensando rápidamente en una excusa. – Sobre los aparentes letargos de los primeros tres cuartos de la poción, después de agregar los cinco primeros ingredientes de la segunda sucesión.- Su amigo se quedo contemplándola con grandes ojos por unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que después de unos momentos, lentamente volvió a tomar la cuchara y a hundirla en la sopa que estaba tomando, dando por finalizada la complicada conversación. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

En ese mismo momento Harry se sentó junto a ellos tomándola por sorpresa, y siendo presa de un enfado poco ortodoxo al recordar a su amigo abrazando a la pelirroja se separo ligeramente de el.

- Tengo que contarles algo.- Les confío en un susurro, casi inaudible - Ayer tuve una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore a ultima hora, y me dijo que planean una estrategia contra Voldemort, para destruir un arma que el posee…- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante pero pronto su rostro cambio y se volvió taciturno. – Me dijo también que Snape es quien esta encargado de completarla…-

A Hermione repentinamente se le fue el aliento. – Y ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Su amigo la miro fastidiado, ¿es que acaso nadie entendía? - Que no confío en él, Hermione, y creo ya se los he dicho reiteradas veces.- Dijo con miradas de reproche. - …Y creo que Dumbledore comete un grave error en confiar algo tan importante a Snape.-

- No deberías pensar así, Harry. Si Dumbledore confía en él tu deberías hacer lo mismo, estoy segura que el director sabe lo que hace y si el confía en profesor Snape, por algo a de ser.-

"_¿No?" _

oOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde se le había esfumado, y con las clases concluidas, decidió que era hora de bajar a las mazmorras para hablar con su maestro en un ambiente más tranquilo. Los pasillos estaban fríos y algo oscuros en las mazmorras, empezó a temblar; y se preguntó si el temblor se debía al frío o a sus nervios. Decidió echarle la culpa al primero.

Hecha un manojo de nervios se planto ante la puerta y tímida llamó, espero un poco pero no hubo respuesta así que volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez golpeo más fuerte y al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello grasiento hasta los hombros, con mirada tan fría como el hielo y una gran nariz ganchuda.

- Buenas tardes profesor.-

- ¿Qué quiere Granger?-

Hermione comenzó a estrujarse las manos disimuladamente.

- Yo quería hablar con usted de algo que…-

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y le contesto ácido. – Ya le dije, señorita, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar, ¿algo más?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, impaciente, en un gesto amenazador.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era intimidad lo que Snape quería, de todas formas tomo valor y comenzó de nuevo. - Pero profesor yo… quería decirle…- Otra vez no pudo terminar.

- ¡No me interesa!, ¡y ahora largo!, tengo cosas mas importantes en las que perder mi tiempo.- Dijo serrándole la puerta en la cara.

Aun no la había rechazado.

"Pero si me hecho… otra vez". Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se encaminaba al gran comedor. Y frunciendo el ceño pensó "Si no quiere escucharme por las buenas, lo hará por las malas".

Los siguientes tres días Hermione se los paso pensando en que demonios podía hacer para hablar con Snape, debía de existir alguna forma de sentarlo, taparle la boca y hacerlo escuchar. Por unos segundos se imagino a Snape atado a una silla y con una manzana en la boca. _"Así me escucharía"… _pensó divertida. Sin embargo eso era imposible, así que opto por una estrategia sutil y efectiva: ser castigada; de esa forma Snape no tendría otra alternativa que tenerla en frente en la misma habitación por un par de horas, pero para que aquello sucediese debía lucirse con su desastre y para asegurarse que no solo le bajara puntos, por lo que decidió que en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade les daría una pequeña visita a los gemelos Weasley…

Nota de autora: bueno, bueno, y que les pareció? Jeje una vez mas me disculpo por el atraso, pero esta vez no fue culpa mía lo juro!

Recuerden por favor dejar sus comentarios, criticas, crusiatus, y avada kedabra. ; )


	13. Por propia voluntad

Capitulo 13: Por propia voluntad

Sin siquiera notarlo a Hermione se le esfumó la siguiente semana: había estado tan inserta en su plan y en el discurso que le daría a Snape que prácticamente no tenia noción del tiempo: las clases, recreos y comidas se desvanecían como humo en el aire, las llamadas de atención de sus profesores y amigos se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes. Y lo único que le importaba era Snape, quien seguía actuando como si ella no existiese, evitándola en todo momento, incluso ya no pasaba cerca de su asiento para criticar su poción y cuando ella se acercaba al escritorio a dejarle su trabajo su maestro bajaba la mirada o aparentaba distraerse con algún otro trabajo.

En ese momento Hermione estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala común de Gryffindor contemplando el crepitar de las llamas del hogar mientras un muchacho de cabello azabache la contemplaba a sus espaldas.

- Hermione…- Llamó con suavidad en un susurro, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

- Hermione.- Volvió a probar, pero esta vez mas alto. La muchacha se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente a mirar, pero al ver a su amigo lo único que hizo fue obsequiarle una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hermione, ¿Qué te sucede? , ¿Por qué estas aquí a esta hora de la madrugada?- Pregunto preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado, sin ninguna invitación.

- Nada, yo solo… pensaba… y ¿tu?-

- Tenia hambre y quería despejarme un poco…- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que solo su amiga asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, luego ambos se quedaron mirando las llamas en completo silencio iluminados por el rojizo fulgor del fuego, hasta que Hermione sintió que su amigo le tomaba la mano sosteniéndola con cuidado entre las suyas, observando con una sonrisa en su rostro el anillo de rubí que el mismo le había obsequiado.

- Aun lo tienes…-

Su amiga le confío una calida sonrisa en modo de respuesta y se quedaron observándose el uno al otro unos instantes donde para Harry nada más existía y en los que Hermione, confundió sus ojos esmeralda con unos profundamente negros.

- Quiero invitarte a salir… este fin de semana en Hogsmeade, solo tu y yo…- Le dijo para luego acercarse y besarla suavemente.

oOo

El sábado llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con él, todos los alumnos estaban listos para subir a los carruajes que los llevaría a Hogsmeade a disfrutar de una fría mañana gris.

Harry, Ron y Hermione viajaron junto a Neville y Luna, al llegar se vieron rodeados de un pueblo practícamele desierto y algo descuidado, pero aquello no fue ningún impedimento para visitar Honey Dukes y el antiguo Zonko, donde actualmente existía una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, en el cual Hermione hizo una pequeña compra aconsejada por los dueños. Al salir Harry invito gentilmente a Hermione a caminar tomados de la mano, bajo la estricta custodia de una lejana mirada oscura.

Caminaron por un estrecho sendero entre la maleza del bosque que en esas alturas del año podía apreciarse en diversos matices de verdes y sepias, escucharon el dulce cantar de las aves cercanas mientras la calidez del sol que comenzaba a asomar entre el plomizo firmamento los acariciaba. La castaña no podía pasar por alto que la proximidad de Harry la relajaba, le hacia sentir esa tibieza que tanto deseaba y a medida que conversaban, reían, se miraban y se intercambiaban eventuales caricias sus nervios se fueron marchando. Pronto llegaron a una pequeña laguna situada en un claro entre unos matorrales, se acercaron y observaron embelesados la belleza que emanaba el escondido lugar, al cabo de unos minutos de puro hipnotismo Harry se recostó en la hierba y luego jalo de la mano de la castaña para que imitara su acción, Hermione sin saber muy bien por que, acepto la silenciosa petición de su amigo recostándose ella también a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio observando el tranquilo danzar del hojas al viento y el lento movimiento del agua tranquila, el dulce cantar de las aves que se había incrementado allí, permitiendo que ambos se sumergieron en una reconfortable paz y provocando que sus cuerpos se relajaran y entregaran a las sensaciones. Hermione cerró los ojos completamente despojada de cualquier inquietud.

- ¿Ves que lindo es relajarse y despejarse de vez en cuando?- Lo escuchó decir.

Hermione inhaló sintiendo el perfume del agua y las flores llenar sus pulmones.

– Harry… se que… últimamente he estado muy distraída y creo… creo que les debo una disculpa a ti y a Ron.- Dijo despacio, tratando de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar a causa de todos los recuerdos que inundaban su mente y amenazaban con romper en un llanto desesperado.

- Te perdonaré… pero con una condición.-

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario del moreno, lo miro y pregunto.

- ¿Cuál?-

- Que me digas que es lo que te ha estado sucediendo.- Contesto con tono monótono. Hermione sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar pero ante su silencio el muchacho agregó. – Somos tus amigos y lo que nos ha estado molestando es justamente eso, tu silencio. Se que muchas veces te puedes encontrar con grandes problemas (sino me crees mírame a mi) pero para eso están los amigos, para ayudarte; tu y Ron me lo demostraron y es lo único que me ayuda a seguir.-

- Si, supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo tímidamente incorporándose.

- Sea lo que sea Mione, yo estoy a tu lado.- La reconforto entrelazando su mano con la de su amiga. Hermione lo miro con los ojos humedecidos de emoción.

- Lo sé Harry, gracias.- Respondió ahogando un gemido y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lagrimas que pujaban por salir, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dijo entre sollozos. – Es que… me he sentido tan sola… yo no se que hacer… se que no debo pero…- Las lagrimas no tardaron en inundar sus orbes y comenzar a resbalar por sus lozanas mejillas, ya le era imposible ocultar su dolor.

- Tranquila Mione, tranquila… si me cuentas tal vez pueda ayudarte.- Pronuncio despacio completamente conmovido mientras abrazaba a su amiga, acariciando sus cabello y permitiendo que su rostro descansara en su pecho.

- Yo… lo amo Harry…- Le confeso con voz ahogada por el llanto, al tiempo que Harry fruncía el ceño y se apartaba ligeramente de ella con aprensión y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar de que estaba hablando una maliciosa voz se hizo escuchar.

- ¡Valla, valla!, miren quienes se alejaron del grupo: Potter y la sangre sucia Granger.- Dijo un muchacho de cabello platinado mirándolos con arrogancia plasmada en su rostro. Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente, Harry veloz empuño su varita mientras que Hermione se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas tratando de ocultar su rostro, avergonzada.

- Si lo miras de esa forma, Malfoy, tú también te alejaste.- Respondió el ojiverde desafiante.

- ¡Tu no tienes idea de que de lo que estoy haciendo aquí y si…-

- ¡Malfoy!- Un rugido de impaciencia se alzo a lo lejos, para cuando ambos muchachos voltearon se encontraron con un Snape que se acercaba a grandes zancadas y al llegar al lado de su pupilo predilecto, recorrió rápidamente a sus alumnos con la mirada. – Guarden sus varitas, inmediatamente.- Ordeno tajante. Todos hicieron caso sin protestar y se quedaron expectantes a las ordenes de su profesor, pero dedicándose eventualmente una lasciva mirada.

- Malfoy, Potter, regresen al pueblo ahora mismo.- Dijo inmutable siguiendo con la mirada el andar desganado de sus alumnos, pero al pasar al lado de la castaña, Draco le dedico una mira un tanto extraña, a lo que ella trago saliva nerviosa. Al alejarse un poco sus estudiantes, Snape se volteo hacia quien quedaba.

- Granger…- La aludida quien aun se secaba las lágrimas del rostro lo miro tímida, tratando de contener nuevas lágrimas. – Vamos…- La muchacha asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de su profesor. Recorrieron el angosto sendero que llegaba a Hogsmeade en silencio y Hermione tuvo la fatídica impresión que esta vez el camino era mas largo, sin embargo la angustia y el dolor que oprimían su pecho se hacia cada vez mas insoportable debido a la cercanía de su maestro, insoportable por no saber si aquello ocurrido noches atrás había sucedido realmente o si había sido producto de su fantasía… insoportable por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, por no poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo como aquella noche… y el silencio que los rodeaba lo hacia mas doloroso aun. Hermione cerro los ojos tratando de apartar las asfixiantes sensaciones de su mente y así poder pensar de la forma mas racional posible, pues sabia perfectamente que esa era una oportunidad única para hablar con él sin correr grandes riesgos, como pudo encontró voz en su anudada garganta para comenzar a hablar.

– Profesor…- Llamó.

- ¿Qué quiere Granger?- Lo escucho decir frío sin siquiera voltearse para mirarla.

- Yo… quiero saber… si fue real o no…- Pregunto con la mirada clavada en su profesor para notar cualquier reacción en su rostro, sin embargo Snape no pareció inmutarse, pero lo que Hermione no sabia de que a su profesor por un segundo le temblaron las piernas.

- No se de que habla señorita.- Contesto para luego apretar con fuerza los labios, aguantándose las ganas de contestar. – Pero debo advertirle que es una completa falta de juicio lo que hizo usted hoy junto al señor Potter; bien sabe que el señor tenebroso esta de tras del señor Potter y haría cualquier cosa por capturarlo, y si a él no le importa en absoluto y quiere pasearse por ahí sin importarle nada, que quede a su suerte (aun que seria un completo acto de egoísmo, ya que por desgracia lo necesitamos para ganar esta guerra), pero usted señorita… pensaba que era mas inteligente, aun que por lo visto me equivoco y creo que es igual de irracional como su noviecito Potter, de todas formas si usted no se cuida a si misma, me veré obligado a hacerlo yo mismo.-

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió en Hermione. - ¿Es por eso que nos siguió hasta aquí?- Pregunto tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que urgía sus labios a causa de las palabras recién oídas.

- No… yo solo hago mi trabajo Granger, cuido a mis alumnos, a eso me enviaron.- Contesto igual de frígido que antes aun sin mirarla.

- Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no se quedo cuidando a los demás en Hogsmeade?-

- Sigue siendo una niña insufrible…- Susurro con sorna mirándola de reojo y maldiciendo su perspicacia.

- No veo el por que de responder a su interrogatorio, Granger, pero estoy seguro que sino lo hago me acosara día y noche hasta que lo haga… Pero para que quede bien claro… SI estaba cuidando al resto de los alumnos en Hogsmeade, hasta que la vi a usted y al señor Potter cruzar los limites del pueblo, los seguí y en el camino me encontré con el señor Malfoy quien también había infringido las reglas y luego los encontré a ustedes en una situación muy peculiar… pero que no le quede duda señorita, yo **siempre **tengo tiempo para impartir disciplina a mis alumnos.- Le respondió mirándola amenazante, para ese entonces ambos habían llegado ya a la entrada del pueblo. Y sin mas apremios Snape se aparto de ella encaminándose a los carruajes y con el se extinguía esa pequeña llama que había empezado a arder.

oOo

La campana sonó indicando que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y con ellas su plan se ponía en marcha, a pesar de los miedos y dudas que de temprano ondeaban su mente. Todos los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron en la oscura y fría mazmorra donde se impartían clases de pociones, se sentaron como de costumbre a la espera de la explicación del profesor; pero para sorpresa de muchos y alivio de otros Snape entro al aula sin hacer comentario alguno y luego de dar una explicación de la poción a elaborar dio orden de trabajar.

Los alumnos con pesar se pusieron manos a la obra y al cabo de cuarenta minutos, Hermione valiéndose de gran coraje tomo de su bolsillo una pequeña ampolla azul marino y con disimulo la vertió toda en su caldero y espero una reacción, aun que la verdad era que no tenia la menor idea de que efecto tendría en su brebaje, así que con el corazón palpitándole violentamente espero, a los pocos segundos la poción que para ese entonces debía tener un color verde claro tenia ahora un tinte uva penetrante; Hermione ahogo un gemido en cuanto observo que el brebaje comenzaba a burbujear amenazante y a emanar humo negro de su interior que no tardo en llenar el aula de una intensa cortina toxica. Sus compañeros mas cercanos se asustaron y se apartaron a tropezones buscando desesperadamente apartarse de aquella nube negra que se propagaba cada vez mas por la habitación, pronto el humo comenzó a infectar las otras pociones también, provocando que algunas estallaran y otras despidieran el mismo humo nauseabundo. Los alumnos gritaban, mientras que otros no paraban de toser y otros tantos comenzaban a vomitar, sin embargo cuando se creía que la situación no podía empeorar, los frascos de ingredientes y animales conservados de Snape comenzaron a estallar en mil pedazos, regando sustancias viscosas en las cabezas de los estudiantes.

Al termina el "efecto" de su plan, la situación era realmente crítica: todo estaba empapado con un verdadero coctel de sustancias rancias, viscosas y pútridas; algunos estudiantes aun gritaban y otros tantos presentaban animalidades físicas bastante notorias como manos y pies agigantados, enormes papadas y cabezas reducidas o exageradamente grandes.

- ¡Granger!- Rugió feroz Snape abriéndose paso entre diversas sustancias. Hermione quien tenia fluidos hasta en el cabello se sintió desfallecer, ¿Cómo diablos sabia que había sido ella? Y lo único que pudo pensar a partir de allí era en que seria de su vida en los próximos minutos.

Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y el humo comenzó a desaparecer y al llegar a su lado le clavo la mirada más temible que jamás haya visto.

- ¡Quédese aquí!- Ordeno apretando los dientes, conteniendo la rabia. - ¡Todos los que tengan deformaciones o nauseas síganme a la enfermería, el resto lárguese!- Dicho esto encaro la caravana de alumnos que bien merecía un espectáculo de fenómenos. El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a temblar violentamente ¿Qué había hecho? , bien sabía que se había pasado de la raya y la verdad es que no tenia idea como acabaría todo.

Por su parte Snape sabia perfectamente lo que la chica tramaba, lo había notado, sus años en el colegio le habían dado ese don para atrapar mocosos alborotadores, pero la verdad era que jamás pensó que se atrevería a llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo se aseguraría de que no conseguiría lo que deseaba.

Para cuando su maestro regreso se acerco a ella amenazante y le grito. - ¡¿Tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer Granger? , ¡Arruino el trabajo de sus compañeros, destruyo valiosísimos ingredientes, algunos de ellos casi irremplazables, sin contar con el chiquero que hizo el aula y…- Los furiosos gritos que le propiciaba Snape fueron repentinamente callados y reemplazados por una expresión de tormento en el rostro de Snape al sentir un agudo dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo. Hermione preocupada miro su semblante más pálido de lo habitual, se acerco dudosa.

- Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?- Su maestro tardo unos segundo en reaccionar.

- Esta noche después de la cena en mi despacho, Granger.- Dijo al tiempo que se volteaba dando por finalizada la conversación.

oOo

Al regresar a su sala común al anochecer, después de una larga y agotadora jornada de clases, Hermione tomo asiento junto a Ron con la intención de descansar un poco a la espera de Harry a quien el director había citado a últimas horas de la tarde.

- Hermione… ¿crees que puedas ayudarme? , ya no se como continuar mi redacción de la guerra de gigantes de 1.385.- Pregunto el pelirrojo quien escribía torpemente sobre un pergamino algo maltratado.

El profesor Binns les había encargado una redacción de tres pergaminos completos para el día siguiente y él solo había cubierto pergamino y medio de textos que no estaba del todo seguro de su veracidad.

- Es la guerra de gigantes de 1.358, Ron; no puedes escribir de 1.385 por que no hubo guerra ese año.- Le contesto la castaña sin inmutarse mientras observaba con intensidad el reloj de pared.

El rostro de su amigo se volvió pálido y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. – ¡¿Qué quieres decir? , ¿Qué he pasado prácticamente todo el día escribiendo sobre algo que no existe? , ¡¿Qué he desperdiciado tiempo, esfuerzo he imaginación en hacer algo que no es?- Pregunto agitado mientras fruncía cada vez mas el ceño y levantaba la voz.

Hermione sin decir palabra alguna se estiro un poco de su lugar y tomo el pergamino de su amigo, le dio una rápida mirada al ensayo y al devolvérselo contesto: - Sobre todo imaginación.-

Ron maldijo por lo bajo haciendo volar los pergaminos hacia atrás hechos un bollo, en el preciso momento en el que Harry aparecía por la puerta del retrato y caminaba como una flecha hacia ellos.

- ¡Lo estropeo todo!- Escupió furioso. – Snape lo estropeo todo…- Sus amigos se quedaron estupefactos ante su reacción de modo que sintió la urgente necesidad de explicarles, para convencerlos de una vez sobre la verdad de aquel monstruo.

- ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre el plan que tenia Dumbledore y la Orden contra Voldemort? , el cual no quiso decirme de que se trataba.- Repentinamente a Hermione se le seco la boca.

- Bueno, aquel maldito plan que no pudo contarme, aparentemente se trataba de una estrategia "brillante" la cual Snape debía concluir y que lamentablemente fallo por que el maldito murciélago no pudo llevarla acabo. ¡Estoy seguro que dejo pasar la oportunidad a propósito! -

El silencio tenso se hizo presente, mas aun se hacia palpable el enojo de Harry.

- ¿Ósea que estamos como al principio?-

- Si, Ron.- Contesto entre dientes, mientras se sentaba un poco apartado de sus amigos.

Hermione se encontraba contrariada, respecto a lo que sentía por Snape y los recientes acontecimientos, declinando peligrosamente la balanza en contra de su profesor, lo que convertiría a su vida en algo más difícil de llevar.

- Pero tal vez… las cosas… no salieron como se planearon y el profesor Snape no tuvo oportunidad de…-

- ¿Oportunidad?- Pregunto con incredulidad Harry abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder dar credulidad a lo que su amiga le decía. – Hermione todos escuchamos decir millones de veces a Dumbledore que Snape esta entre los mas leales seguidores de Voldemort, en su circulo mas intimo.- Aclaró, tratando de agravar la situación. - ¿Por qué entonces no pudo concretar con lo que le ordenaron hacer?-

Hermione reacia explicó exasperada. – No seas ciego, Harry, tal vez por esa misma razón Snape no pudo concretar su misión, tal vez ocurrió algo inesperado y… el no estuvo del todo seguro de que el plan funcionaria y justamente por eso no quería arriesgarse a arruinar la confianza que le tiene Voldemort.-

- Tal vez… - Comenzó el ojiverde mirándola fijamente con cierto resentimiento. – Tal vez tu seas la que esta ciega, Hermione… y no quieras ver lo que Snape es en realidad.- La castaña aparto la vista inmediatamente, sabia que su amigo no sabia utilizar legirimancia, pero temía que sus sentimientos estén plasmados en sus ojos, en su rostro y su amigo pudiese descifrarlos, mas aun después de lo sucedido en el bosque.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Ron levantándose a buscar pergaminos nuevos, completamente ajeno a la situación generada entre sus amigos.

- No lo se… voy a… pensar en algo.- Finalizo con un suspiro.

- Pero Harry, Dumbledore puede…-

- No, no podemos depender enteramente de el, por que de ese modo Snape siempre se enterara de todo.-

- Harry…-

- Necesitamos de un nuevo plan, nuestro plan, ya sabemos que Malfoy y el murciélago están conspirando, así que debemos tener cuidado de que no se enteren de nada, ni siquiera Dumbledore debe saberlo.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.

- ¡No sean tontos!, ¡ya se los he dicho antes! Dumbledore es el único mago al que le teme Voldemort y por algo a de ser. Si el director confía en los miembros de la Orden (incluido Snape) para actuar debe de tener sus buenas razones, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, estamos vivos gracias a ellos, gracias a sus reglas y formas de operar, y gracias a una gran cantidad de suerte y casualidad.-

Las palabras de Hermione se enterraban en sus cuerpos como cuchillos, por que muy a su pesar sabían que tenía razón.

- Tienes razón Hermione.- El ojiverde se acerco a ella y mirándola inexpresivo agrego.

- Pero respetare mi decisión: no volveré a confiar en Snape y espero que tú seas lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer lo mismo.-

oOo

La cena había concluido hacia quince minutos y Hermione ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de madera oscura y gastada del despacho de Snape con el discurso que le diría listo (ya no tenia escapatoria, esta vez la escucharía a si sea lo ultimo que haga); por un momento sintió sus piernas temblar pero haciendo caso omiso a sus arraigados nervios llamo a la puerta y espero; pronto una profunda voz le ordeno que entrara.

- Buenas noches profesor.- Saludo lo mas calmada posible cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Tome asiento.- Le ordeno su educador sin levantar la vista de un pergamino que aparentaba corregir. Hermione obedeció al instante y espero expectante las palabras de su profesor, sin embargo este aun seguía sumido en los trabajos que corregía, tiempo suficiente que le dio a la castaña a dar una rápida mirada al lugar, comprobando que la habitación era igual de fría y oscura que el aula de pociones, solo que además de tener por decoración pociones, animales y sustancias viscosas en frascos, también había una pared de estantes repleta de libros tan apretujados que Hermione pensó que allí no entraría ni una pluma.

Al cabo de unos segundos Snape levanto la mirada y clavo los ojos más inquisitivos que Hermione haya visto.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? , ¿Por qué quiso ser castigada, Granger?- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que había planeado decirle, absolutamente todo se había derrumbado con tan simples palabras. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida tratando en un acto reflejo de contestar, pero sin saber que volvió a cerrarla, lo miro con incredulidad, era imposible que supiera que había planeado todo… _"No, no tan imposible, tal vez uso legeremancia". _Un centenar de insultos se le vinieron a la cabeza, pero decidió disiparlos rápidamente ante la posibilidad de que su maestro pudiese leer su mente.

- Profesor yo… solo quería hablar con usted…-

- ¿Hablar conmigo?- Pregunto Snape en un tono peligroso. - ¿Y de que se supone que quería hablar? , ¿De Potter?- Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿De que rayos hablaba él?

- ¡Respóndame maldita sea!- Grito golpeando con el puño el escritorio, lo que provoco que la joven diera un brinco de susto en su silla.

- Yo…- La castaña a causa de la sorpresa se había quedado sin habla y aun que sentía rabia y vergüenza por su comportamiento y por las palabras que su maestro le propiciaba, se sentía incapaz de contestar.

Snape la miro con resentimiento plasmado en su rostro. – Granger, no me importa en absoluto lo que tenga que decirme de el, y le advierto que si vuelve a hacer algo como lo que provoco hoy será expulsada de Hogwarts… - La tensión surgida en la situación recayó en un incomodo silencio que reino en los siguientes segundos, hasta que Hermione con lagrimas amenazantes que inundaban sus ojos y en un arrebato de coraje (bien propio de Gryffindor) se levanto de un salto de su silla.

- ¡Hice todo esto por que quería hablar con usted, ¿quería saber por que me trata con tanto desprecio, por que me odia? …¿que hice para merecerlo? ...- A medida que las palabras cobraban vida, lagrimas incontenibles se derramaban de sus ambarinos ojos. – No puede negar que… el tiempo que estuvo en casa de mis padres algo había cambiado… entre nosotros…- El semblante de Snape se volvió mas pálido y rígido de lo habitual, ¿a caso le estaba diciendo que…?

- …No tengo idea de que demonios me habla, Granger… ahora lárguese.- Dijo nervioso pero tratando de aparentarlo desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia los pergaminos.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así después de todo lo que le dijo?

- Pero señor…- Intento nuevamente. Snape levanto la mirada y dedicándole la mirada más gélida en su historia, le contesto: - Sino quería que esto ocurriera señorita, entonces no se hubiera revolcado con Potter…- El resentimiento en la voz de Snape era mas que palpable.

Hermione sintió un sacudon y el alma irse a los pies, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo, pero por desgracia eso no sucedió. No solo le había faltado el respeto, había manchado su honor como mujer; además de que ella se había artado de repetirle que lo ocurrido en casa de sus padres con Harry había sido un accidente y solo eso; las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, pero ya no de tristeza, sino de rabia y sin poder aguantar mas se volteo con la mirada al frente y en unas pocas zancadas salio de la habitación dando un portazo, debía irse o moriría de odio y dolor.

Camino por el desierto pasillo hacia el vestíbulo, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni lo que ella le había dicho, ni las acidas palabras de su educador. No podía creer todo lo que había arriesgado tan solo con hacerle saber que para ella las cosas entre ellos si habían cambiado, a pesar de tener a Harry día y noche repitiéndole que era un asqueroso murciélago traidor.

Para cuando tomo una de las curvas del pasillo unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza tapándole la boca, ahogándole un grito y apretando su cuello, al tiempo que la acorralaban contra la pared y un cuerpo duro. Sitio un calido aliento en su oreja y cuando pudo centrar su mirada se encontró con unos ojos grises tan fríos como el acero.

- Se que eras tu quien me espiaba y si llegas abrir el hocico asquerosa sangre sucia, te juro que acabare contigo.- Le dejo en un susurro claro y peligroso mientras su cuello era cada vez mas oprimido provocando que el aire de sus pulmones se escapara en forma alarmante.

- ¿Entiendes?- Pregunto Malfoy apretando los dientes con fiereza acercando más su rostro al de la castaña en un gesto amenazador. Hermione presa del pánico lo miro aterrada y lo único que atino a hacer fue a asentir con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando la presión de su cuello se desvaneció, dejándola sola en medio de los fríos y desiertos pasillos con una sensación de ahogo.

oOo

Nota de autora: Hola chicos, chicas, como estan? Bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles (nuevamente) disculpas por la demora del capitulo pero con mi actual vida no puedo darme el lujo de sentarme a escribir todos los días, sin contar que mi musa quiera cooperar en algo (Dios mío ¬¬) De todas formas quiero agradecer el apoyo que me brindan, y darles las gracias por los reviews!

Por favor no se olviden de seguirlos dejando (recuerden que son la sabia elemental de mi vida) jajaja.

Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Sevillana: Nooooooo por favor! No mas que ya esta el capitulo nuevo! Jajaj, gracias por tu reviews y tu crucio! (por supuesto que no quiero mas) jajaja

EugedeSnape: Jajaja si! Severus es un tipo duro como una roca (en muchos sentidos) ; )

Gracias por dejar tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo!

Like: Holis!, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, nos vemos y gracias.

DarySnape: Muchisimas gracias, bueno aquí ves lo persistente que es, pero el bruto de Snape hirió sus sentimientos, de todas formas como tu lo dijiste Hermione es muuuy persistente (ya veras).

Judith178: Viste lo que era capaz de hacer?, ni Snape se lo creía jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!

DulceySnape: Uhhh Wow 0o Bueno gracias!, jeje espero te haya gustado este capitulo también!, besos.

Lantano: Jejeje si! Bueno gracias por tu comentario, espero poder leer la actualización de tu historia también, nos vemos! Gracias.


	14. A orillas del lago

**Nota de autora (IMPORTANTE): ¡**Hola gente!, las excusas las pondré al final TT . Solo quiero decirles que he basado este capítulo en la canción "Magic Works" de Weird Sisters (la banda que hizo algunos temas para la peli de hp 4) y que les recomiendo escuchen al final del capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 14: A orillas del lago.

Las nubes amenazantes ocultaban el cielo opacando todo rastro de luz, la oscuridad intensa penetraba en cada rincón, solo las tétricas llamas de una gran hoguera en medio del prado iluminaban su cara formando tétricas sombras que jugaban a capricho en su rostro, el viento frio azotaba con fuerza y llegaba a calarle los huesos, pero se mantuvo impasible y con la mente lo mas alejada posible del lugar. Vestía una larga tunica negra para la ocasión, al igual que sus "hermanos" los cuales se arremolinaban alrededor de la gran fogata, pero no buscaban el calor de las llamas, sino que trataban con feroz desesperación de encontrar el mejor lugar para obtener una vista privilegiada del desdichado muggle que Lord Voldemort torturaba, haciéndolo levitar sobre las hambrientas llamas, que en ocasiones lo alcanzaban y le hacían arrancar desgarradores gritos de dolor; de vez en cuando opacados por los propios gritos de júbilo de parte de los mortífagos.

Sin embargo él no podía festejar, se encontraba de pie un poco retirado del grupo, sin querer formar parte de su diversión; con una mano tomo su rostro y lo libero de la prisión de la oscura mascara, permitiendo que el viento helado castigara sin piedad su rostro, en un vano intento de auto castigo. Volvió a mirarlos y los Mortífagos aun se amontonaban como ratas para deleitarse con la tortura infringida al pobre hombre, cuando una pesada mano se poso en su hombro provocando que se voltease.

- Severus… mi querido amigo… ¿Qué haces separado del grupo?... ¿a caso… estas esperando otra clase de diversión?- Pregunto un hombre alto de largos cabellos platinados. – Reconozco que no conocía esa parte de ti, Severus.- Confeso mirándolo divertido al tiempo que empuñaba majestuosamente su bastón de cabeza de serpiente. Snape lo observo confundido aun que sin demostrarlo, pero inmediatamente supo de lo que hablaba, pues escucho no muy lejos de allí suplicas desesperadas, con suma lentitud volteo hacia un costado donde pudo ver una jaula pequeña repleta de mujeres de diferentes edades amontonadas que lloraban aterrorizadas.

- Por desgracia yo no podré darme ese lujo esta noche.- Dijo aparentando pena. - … debido a la presencia de Narsissa…- Comentario que provocó que su atención regresara a Malfoy. – Sin embargo me he tomado la libertad de pedirle al Lord cierto… privilegio… una vez que atrapemos a Potter y sus amigos, afortunadamente concedido con gusto.- Snape lo miro escudriñando su rostro y al verlo a los ojos, de inmediato supo de que se trataba… "Granger"

Su rostro se tenso y sus labios se apretaron con fuerza para aguantar el furioso rugido que pujaba por salir de su garganta y sintió unas repentinas ganas de lanzarse y destrozar a Lucius Malfoy. Pero toda sensación se disipo en cuanto escucho una siseante voz a sus espaldas.

- Severus…- Volteo nuevamente para encontrarse con una figura espectral alta y pálida de ojos rojos.

- Mi señor.- Hizo una reverencia ante su amo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.- Seguidamente el hombre lo tomo firme del hombro y juntos se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy, recientemente convertida en el lugar favorito de estadía de su señor. Entraron y en completo silencio se dirigieron al amplio y oscuro living, donde Voldemort tomo asiento en un sillón de orejas color verde, ante las llamas del hogar.

- La fase final de nuestro plan se acerca Severus…- Pronuncio con lentitud saboreando el significado que poseían sus palabras, mientras que a Snape se le cortaba la respiración. – Dentro de poco tiempo terminare de desarrollar el hechizo que destruirá a Harry Potter de una vez por todas- Finalizo con una macabra sonrisa.

- Sin embargo hay una cuestión de la que debemos encargarnos antes de tomar cualquier acción… ¿puedes adivinar de que se trata?- Le pregunto con los ojos clavados en los oscuros de el.

- Dumbledore… ¿señor?- Aventuró sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Si, es por eso que debemos aniquilarlo lo más pronto posible, no quiero correr ningún tipo de riesgo.-

- ¿Quiere que… lo elimine?- Pregunto con la garganta seca.

- No, Severus, tengo otro trabajo para ti, necesito que reúnas toda la información posible de esa ridícula Orden y del anciano director y la traigas aquí, de esa manera daremos… un golpe certero. Recuerda que ahora más que nunca no podemos cometer errores.-

- Pero señor si usted me lo permite, yo podría acabar con Dumbledore…- Pidió inclinando la cabeza en un aparente gesto solemne.

- ¡No!, ya he encomendado esa tarea a alguien más… ¡Ahora ocúpate de lo que te ordene!-

- Sí, señor.- Respondió inclinándose y besando la túnica de su amo, para luego ponerse de pie y salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

El fuego del licor quemo su garganta nuevamente; se encontraba sentado en el oscuro sillón en la penumbra de su mazmorra como tantas veces antes, en su mano se mecía un vaso de whisky de fuego, algo que a esas alturas ya le era indispensable. Se sentía algo mareado y torpe, pero no solo debido al alcohol, sino también a los acontecimientos vividos hacia unos momentos que no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, atormentándolo de tal manera que le causaban dolor físico. Dejo el vaso en una pequeña mesita a su lado y se llevó las manos a su rostro para tratar de despejarse al tiempo que la voz de una mujer resonaba en su cabeza.

_- Necesito tu ayuda Severus…-_

_- Estoy tan desesperada…-_

_- El se lo ordeno a Draco…-_

_- Es tan solo un niño, Severus… Por favor…-_

_- Júrame que harás lo que el señor tenebroso le encomendó a Draco…- _

Seguidamente un rayo de luz dorado envolvía su brazo y el de Narcissa Malfoy quien apretaba con desesperada fuerza su mano, sellando el pacto.

Desde entonces no tendría otra opción. Él debía acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Miro con amargura y los ojos llenos de lágrimas el vaso a medio tomar en la mesita y su mirada se perdió en el licor que por alguna razón le hizo recordar a Hermione, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que llevaba tiempo sin verla, sabía él porque: la vergüenza, que seguramente la obligaba a esconderse de él. Le había dolido, sí; pero era un castigo justo para el dolor que ella le había causado, sin embargo existían días en los que inconscientemente experimentaba la ridícula necesidad de verla… torció sus labios en una amarga sonrisa y sus ojos se desviaron al oscuro objeto que descansaba en el otro extremo de la mesa: su máscara, la cual tuvo que cargar por todos esos años, con el peso y significado a los cuales estaba firmemente ligados; no podía evitar sentir una punzada en su ser cada vez que debía colocársela y portarla con falso orgullo, siempre temiendo morir con ella puesta, de alguna manera sentía que absorbía su vitalidad, su vida. Y en ese momento más que nunca presentía que la próxima vez que debiera colocársela ésta se llevaría por fin su alma.

oOo

Llevaba más de media hora tratando de escribir su ensayo de transformaciones sin ningún éxito y en un arrebato tomo el pergamino en sus manos y lo hizo un bollo para luego lanzarlo lejos, le dio una severa mirada al reloj y comprobó que faltaba muy poco para el almuerzo al cual no asistiría otra vez, a pesar del sin fin de preguntas de Ron del porqué de su ausencia… y la verdad era que ya se le hacía difícil mentir, pues el repertorio de excusas se agotaba de forma alarmante.

-¿Vendrás a almorzar conmigo como gente normal, hoy?- Pregunto Ronald Weasley colocándose un suéter rojo con una R dorada en el pecho.

-Soy normal, solo que no tengo hambre ahora... y estoy muy cansada- Se excusó esquivándole la mirada mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿Y cómo no vas a estar cansada si estudias todo el día?-

-Por lo menos hago algo útil con mi vida…- Murmuro por lo bajo.

-¡Tú y Harry van a volverme loco! , tú con tu cansancio perpetuo de estudio acompañado de serias sospechas de anorexia y el otro con sus reuniones secretas con el director acompañado de serias sospechas de homosexualidad…-

-¡Ronald!- Exclamó alarmada, comentario que acompaño un gesto de hombros de su amigo.

Pero a pesar de los alarmantes comentarios de Ron, existía cierta realidad en ellos, ya que no había visto a Harry en unos cuantos días, después de aquella tarde en Hogsmeade, donde ella le había develado sus sentimientos (o parte de ellos), debido a las múltiples reuniones a las que el muchacho había sido convocado y al extraño silencio que el muchacho guardaba con ella. A excepción de algunas ocasiones en las que su amigo (en apariencia cada vez más preocupado) insistía a ella y a Ron que debían formular un plan para descubrir a Draco Malfoy y a Snape, pues Harry persistía en la inminente traición del maestro de pociones a Dumbledore.

Suspiró, sabía que Malfoy andaba en algo raro, pero la impotencia y (por que no) el miedo de lo que ello significaba la mortificaban. Los tres habían optado por dejar atrás aquello que ella había visto un tiempo atrás, hasta tener un plan con suficiente solidez y los medios adecuados para desenmascararlo. Sin embargo Hermione a pesar de las sospechas contra el Slytherin había decidido no contarle a sus amigos nada de lo sucedido la noche en que había sido amenazada, porque si lo hacía solo provocaría enojo en sus amigos y tal vez podría estropear alguna futura oportunidad para descubrir sus planes si ambos gryffindors se lanzaban a él sin medir consecuencias.

Sin embargo la castaña fue repentinamente sacada de sus pensamientos debido al chirrido de una puerta al abrirse; miro a su izquierda y como tantas otras veces vio al niño que vivió entrar a la sala común por el retrato de la dama gorda y al hacerlo comprobó que la expresión de su rostro denotaba un gran enojo.

- Hola Harry.- Saludo con el fin de que su amigo la notara y rompiera un poco el hielo.

- …Hola.- Murmuro por lo bajo brindándole una fugaz mirada cargada de resentimiento.

- Hey compañero, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?- Preguntó Ron acercándose a él.

- Como el demonio, Dumbledore está empecinado en husmear en viejos recuerdos que no nos llevan a ningún lado y solo crean más dudas e incertidumbre.- Escupió con bronca al sentarse en una de las butacas.

- Pero Harry debes considerar que el director busca en las distintas memorias para hallar alguna clave que…-

- Si, ya lo sé, "nos lleve a saber cómo destruir a Voldemort". Pero no tienes idea de la impotencia que se siente, Hermione, saber que la guerra se acerca día tras día, que Voldemort reúne fuerzas, que Malfoy trama algo y Snape lo está ayudando y que Dumbledore solo revisa frasquitos con recuerdos… ¡es desesperante!- El rostro del moreno estaba crispado de los nervios y se pasaba una mano por el cabello continuamente.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y sin querer mirarse por un largo tiempo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento de Dumbledore y sin poder evitar sentir la grave amenaza de la guerra pisándoles los talones.

- Insisto en que tendremos que tomar medidas sobre esto nosotros tres y solo nosotros… tal vez deba enfrentar a Malfoy y sacarle información o seguirlo con mi capa.-

- O presionar a alguno de sus gorilas.- Añadió Ron encogiéndose de hombros. – Tal vez sepan algo.-

- No, ninguna de esas opciones es la más fiable, escuchen: si presionan a Malfoy a Crable o a Goyle pueden acusarlos (sin decir que pueden además proporcionales una buena golpiza por cuenta propia) y todo acabara allí; si los siguen, tal vez puedan sacar algo, pero también es muy arriesgado de que los descubran, Malfoy sabe que tú tienes la capa de invisibilidad y por lo tanto estará atento a cualquier detalle fuera de lo normal; y recuerda: ya te descubrió una vez, puede volver a hacerlo.- Objetó Hermione mientras analizaba en su mente cada posibilidad.

- Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?-

- No lo sé, aun no encuentro nada convincente…-

- ¿Y qué tal si intentamos por el otro lado?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con una sonrisa a sus amigos, pero al darse cuenta que estos no entendían lo que decía aclaro. – Con Snape.-

- Ron, si ya resulta difícil acercarse a Malfoy, ¿crees que será sencillo atrapar infraganti a un maestro experto en artes oscuras?- Contesto Hermione fastidiada al tiempo que se revolvía en su asiento incomoda.

- Ella tiene razón, Ron, además para Hermione, Snape es… "intocable"… ¿no es así, Hermione?- Inquirió Harry con una media sonrisa de ironía y amargura, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada cargada de reproche.

Sus ojos ambarinos se ensombrecieron y con el ceño fruncido contesto: - No sé a qué te refieres.-

- Oh vamos, Herms, sabes muy bien de que te hablo… has estado defendiendo a Snape todo este tiempo, sin importar lo que haga, no creas que soy estúpido.-

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a temblar, sintió su garganta cerrarse de repente y un extraño sopor subir por su cuerpo.

- Si tienes algo que decir, será mejor que lo digas de una vez.- Lo retó enderezándose en el sillón, mirándolo desafiante.

- Que se de quien me hablabas aquel día en Hogsmeade, Hermione. No sé cómo no lo vi antes, soy un idiota.-

La castaña se puso de pie de un salto debido a la furia que sentía.

- No sé si lo recuerdas, pero fuiste tú quien me pidió que te confié mis penas, que confiara en la amistad que nos teníamos, y el apoyo que eso significaba, pero dime Harry… ¿Dónde quedo todo eso?-

- ¡Pero es Snape!- Exclamo alarmado y con un exagerado gesto de manos. ¿Es que acaso le costaba entender a su amiga que se trataba de un monstruo que de un momento a otro podía atacarla?

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mis sentimientos? , ¡¿con lo que yo quiero?- Le grito con la garganta presionada en un poderoso nudo, al tiempo que sentía las lágrimas inundarle los ojos.

- …Que sencillamente no puedes…-

oOo

Furiosa azoto la puerta de su habitación y se arrojó a la cama con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, sin embargo esta vez las raudas lagrimas no eran de dolor, sino de bronca; quiso gritar pero se reprimió ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Al final las palabras que le había proporcionado Harry aquel día en el bosque habían sido una total mentira, "confiar en sus amigos"… a esas alturas estaba segura que su amigo le había dicho todas esas cosas para que ella le confiara que estaba enamorado de él: se equivocó. Si pensaba que "endulzarle el oído" la animaría a confesar sus sentimientos estaba errado; aunque si bien le había confesado parte de ellos, pronto se dio cuenta que había sido una grave equivocación al ver el rostro de su amigo justo al momento de la intromisión de Draco Malfoy y de la pronta llegada de Severus Snape… Del hombre que amaba… de su arrogante y sarcástico profesor… de un mortífago… Abrazó la almohada y con todas sus fuerzas trató de desvanecer todo pensamiento relacionado con él.

Lo amaba de eso no había duda y a pesar de que esa realidad le causaba dolor e impotencia indescriptible, resultaba algo que le era imposible de luchar, no al menos sin salir destruida física y mentalmente y sin lograr cambiar nada; y a pesar de que sabía que en algún momento debía enfrentarlo (y eso sonaba más pronto que tarde: sino quería reprobar pociones) sentía miedo.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron bailar en un perpetuo vaivén de conflictos hasta que exhausta se quedó dormida. Para cuando despertó noto que en el cuarto no había rastro alguno de luz por lo que busco a tientas en su túnica hasta que encontró su varita para conjugar prontamente un lumos que le lastimo los ojos por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron al haz de luz, giro su cabeza para ver el reloj de su mesita de noche que marcaba las nueve en punto. Exaltada se levantó tan rápido que casi se cae al perder momentáneamente el equilibrio: Nunca le había pasado algo así: dormir prácticamente todo el día. El plan original consistía en faltar solo a pociones; no a TODAS las clases, con el solo hecho de recordarlo su pulso se aceleró notoriamente, alterada trato de salir de la habitación pero en la acción tiro una silla al piso y se golpeó el pie con un baúl al que maldijo por lo bajo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el gran comedor mientras trataba sin éxito de arreglarse un poco la túnica y el cabello; para cuando llego se dio cuenta que había demasiado silencio en la instancia, por lo que trato de calmarse para evitar que se escuche su respiración agitada y así, entro lo más silenciosamente posible.

El característico barullo del gran comedor había desaparecido dando lugar a un leve murmullo por parte de los alumnos que fueron prontamente opacados por una potente y conocida voz.

- No todo en la vida es estudio, las personas dependemos enormemente de las relaciones que poseemos o de las que podríamos llegar a conseguir… son nuestro sustento, lo que nos mantiene de pie, nuestra luz en la oscuridad, lo más importante que tenemos y lo que particularmente considero: nuestra salvación… Hoy queridos estudiantes tengo el agrado de informarles que a único pedido de este viejo chiflado…- Muchos estudiantes sonrieron ante este último comentario. - …Tendremos un baile de gala para toda la escuela el próximo viernes por la noche.-

La noticia la sorprendió enormemente y sin duda no fue la única, ya que los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse notar a medida de que chicos y chicas comenzaban a mirarse nerviosos, con el épico reto de conseguir pareja. "¡Perfecto!, lo que me faltaba para levantarme el ánimo…"

oOo

Los días sucesivos a la noticia del baile resultaron de mucha agitación por parte de los alumnos, produciéndose en ellos el esperado vaivén de sentimientos, entre dudas, inseguridades y propuestas. Alegrando el castillo y cada rincón de él, llenándolo con aire de alegría, jubilo y esperanza…

Leía tranquila bajo un jacaranda disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol cuando una repentina voz la saco de su lectura.

- ¿Ya sabes con quien iras al baile?- Pregunto Ginny Weasley sentándose a su lado, seguida de una perturbadora muchacha rubia que llevaba dos rábanos como aretes.

- No iré al baile, ya te lo dije.- Contesto Hermione fastidiada ya estaba cansada de tener esa conversación y de repetir las mismas palabras.

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Por qué… no tengo ánimos.- Dijo tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en su libro, sin embargo una inquietante pregunta se formaba en su cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que preguntar: - Me has perseguido y atormentado de por qué no voy al baile, pero aun no me has dicho con quien iras tu.-

La muchacha pelirroja aparto la vista y tratando de disimular el violento sonrojo que subía por sus mejillas contesto en un susurro: -Con Harry.- Respuesta que sorprendió enormemente a la castaña, ya que estaba casi segura que su amigo le pediría ir con ella, pero inmediatamente recordó los acontecimientos de los días anteriores y supo el porqué de la decisión de Harry.

- Te conseguiré pareja.- Afirmo con admirable determinación la joven Weasley, tratando de no entrar en detalles.

- No quiero, ni lo necesito por que no voy a asistir, así que por favor deja de insistir.-

- No quieres ir al baile por que no has encontrado a la persona adecuada para ir. Yo sé que Seamus y Dean aún están disponibles; si quieres les puedo decir que aun tú no tienes pareja y…- Ginny callo su discurso al ver el rostro amenazante de su amiga que asomaba por sobre de su libro.

- Oh, bueno, si no te gustan esos candidatos, bueno… todavía quedan los de segunda mano… Slytherins.- Dijo Luna acompañado de una amplia sonrisa.

- Y los de tercera mano…- Adjunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa malisiosa siguiendo el juego, y ante la mirada dubitativa de sus amigas agregó: - Como Snape.- Sus amigas rieron ante el loco hecho de pensar a Snape en un baile de ese tipo, mientras que Hermione se encogía incomoda en su lugar y tapaba con el libro su rostro para ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba pensar en él.

- Si claro…-

oOo

El viernes no tardó en llegar y junto a él, los nervios en el alumnado que llego a su punto máximo; desde temprano las clases cesaron, permitiendo a profesores voluntarios y a elfos decorarlo debidamente.

- ¡Por última vez, vamos!- Grito Ginny arrebatándole el libro de las manos y lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¡No iré!, ¡ya deja de insistir! ¡y no vuelvas a hacer eso!- Grito Hermione levantándose para recoger su libro. La pelirroja emitió un gruñido de frustración y volteándose contesto. – ¡Esta bien, pero luego no andes preguntando por ahí como estuvo el baile, ni ningún chisme!- Comentario que Hermione intento restarle importancia hundiéndose otra vez en su libro, y pensando que las palabras de su amiga estaban de más… ¿desde cuándo a ella le importaban los estúpidos chismes? Lo último que escucho fue un sonoro azote proviniendo de la puerta de su habitación, indicándole a la castaña que Ginny ya se había marchado.

No podía creer como había cambiado su humor en los últimos días, después de la última charla en la sala común las cosas con Harry habían llegado a un punto crítico en donde no se hablaban y casi ni se miraban. Se sentía culpable, después de todo se había comportado muy bien con ella, además de confesarle sus sentimientos al besarla esa madrugada en casa de sus padres, sin embargo los sentimientos por Snape habían sido más fuertes, inundando su corazón y culpa de ello había desencadenado el enojo de Harry al descubrirlo… Sin embargo en ese momento no podía evitar sentir punzadas de celos al no ser invitada por él al baile, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a las atenciones que le brindaba su amigo y se sintió peor por ello, porque de una forma uh otra lo había utilizado, había jugado con él, porque sabía que sus sentimientos estaban latentes en su corazón hacía tiempo y ella podría haber prevenido a Harry, aun que de igual manera desencadenara su enojo, pero al menos habría hecho lo correcto. Ahora era tarde y aun que seguía enfadada con su amigo por su comportamiento, en el fondo sabía que en gran medida era culpa de ella. Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente "tal vez un baño me siente bien". Pensó levantándose pesadamente, por lo menos le ayudaría a despejar un poco la mente.

Se recostó en la piscina del baño de prefectos, que se encontraba repleta de burbujas de colores, se sumergió y permitió que el agua caliente y el aroma de los distintos perfumes de las sales de baño la relajaran, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de bienestar, para cuando se dio cuenta había pasado allí mucho tiempo, lo supo al ver los dedos de sus manos arrugados y supo que llevaba en el agua más tiempo del deseado, por lo que manoteo la toalla y se vistió y al salir de la habitación escucho ecos lejanos de música, voces y risas.

"…Esta bien… solo una vueltita".

Todos los presentes vestían elegantes túnicas de variados diseños y colores, la música inundaba el salón mientras era acompañada por diferentes coros y risas, el gran comedor se encontraba resplandecía en finura y elegancia por la forma en que estaba decorado. Hermione camino con la intención de encontrar a sus amigos por la pista de baile esquivando estudiantes que bailaban felices al compás de la melodía, a los pocos que encontró se divertían con sus parejas, así que sabiendo que estaría de más, sería mejor no interrumpir, por lo que al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que había sido un gran error asistir, ya que todos estaban en pareja y demasiado entretenidos como para prestarle atención.

Pronto se marchó algo cohibida y con una extraña sensación en el estómago a la cual no pudo dar explicación. Mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo hacia la torre de Gryffindor escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Te quedaste sin tu príncipe azul, Granger?- La muchacha volteo exaltada al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, inmediatamente se puso en guardia, después de todo no podía darle la espalda a un Slytherin a pesar de que se trate de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿O es que se espantó y huyo al verte con ese trapo horroroso que tienes puesto?- Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su rostro, a lo que fue acompañada por risotadas de parte de los gorilas guarda espaldas: Crabbe y Goyle y de una estirada Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione hecho una rápida mirada a su vestido de seda color borra vino solo por reflejo (no se veía nada mal), luego subió la mirada hacia ellos con enfado, pero aun sintiendo algo de miedo en su interior, debido al último encuentro con Malfoy quien la había amenazado. Apretó los puños y trato de relajarse, sin embargo las risas aun no cesaban, debido otros comentarios aportados por Parkinson. Por desgracia no pudo aguantar más… y tuvo que reaccionar…

- En primer lugar, Malfoy, esto que llevo puesto se llama V.E.S.T.I.D.O, ¿entiendes?, en segundo lugar, no viene con nadie porque no iba a asistir… pero parece que a ti no te quedo más remedio que venir con el engendro que llevas al lado tuyo como perro faldero…- Para ese entonces las sonrisas de los Slytherins había desaparecido.

- Maldita sangre sucia, hija de…-

- Y la verdad que antes de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo y viéndote la cara, prefiero apretarme los dedos con una puerta, así que… si me disculpas.- Dicho esto la muchacha volteo con rapidez y se retiró tras un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuf sin esperar replica alguna.

oOo

El silencio era tenso, ambos hombres estaban callados he inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. El rostro del anciano director se mostraba perturbado, haciendo un amplio contraste su semblante con la alegre túnica de gala morada adornada con estrellas.

- Voldemort…- Empezó a decir Dumbledore. - No debe ser nuestra preocupación esta noche.- El rostro perpetuamente inmutable de Snape se transformó por completo, crispándose y tensándose en el instante antes de gritar desaforado. - ¡¿Qué?- No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Dumbledore camino despacio hacia un costado de su escritorio donde se encontraba Fawkes, lo acaricio despacio con una mano completamente negra. – Lo que he dicho, me escuchaste bien.-

El hombre de túnicas negras se levantó de golpe de su silla y golpeo lleno de ira con su puño el escritorio gritando: - ¡No puedes dejar pasar esto! , ¡Acabo de decirte que la guerra es prácticamente inminente y tú tratas de arreglar esto con un estúpido baile!-

Ni el fénix, ni el director se sobresaltaron ante los gritos de furia. -… ¿Y tú que sugieres, Severus?-

El profesor comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. – No lo sé… debe haber un forma de convencer a algunas criaturas, reclutar voluntarios, aurores… pero lo más importante es encontrar la forma de evacuar a los alumnos…- Termino en un susurro y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Si… no hay duda de que tengas razón. Debemos pensar en ello y otras cosas más; pero como te dije en un principio: Voldemort no debe ser nuestra preocupación esta noche.- El comentario del anciano director turbo más si se podía al hombre que tenía en frente.

- ¿Cómo puedes…- Comenzó a decir apretando los dientes y estando a punto de estallar en maldiciones.

- Dime Severus, ¿conoces el espejo de Oesed?- Preguntó el director con toda naturalidad, pregunta que tomo a el maestro do pociones de sorpresa, provocando que su expresión cambiara estrepitosamente.

- No… he leído sobre él, pero nunca lo he visto…-

El anciano camino hacia una pared de su despacho que estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina de color azul petróleo, en la cual Snape suponía ocultaba tras de sí, una vulgar ventana… pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba. Dumbledore lo miro a través de sus anteojos de media luna y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bien… me parece que ya es hora de que lo conozcas.- Y tras sus palabras y con un ligero movimiento de varita dejo al descubrimiento un espejo magnifico, alto hasta el techo, de marco dorado muy trabajado y apoyado en unos soportes en forma de garras; en la parte superior del marco tenía una inscripción grabada que rezaba: _Oesed stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"_No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón". _

Snape se había quedado sin habla y completamente perdido en la magnificencia de la reliquia cuando las palabras del director lo sacaron de sus pensamientos con un gran sacudón.

- Quiero que te mires en él.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Lo que has oído: quiero que te mires en él, Severus.- Los oscuros ojos del maestro se pasearon por un momento del espejo a Dumbledore y de Dumbledore al espejo, con inseguridad.

- Yo no…- Comenzó indeciso, sabía cómo funcionaba el espejo, pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de que podría llegar a encontrar al mirarse en él, y ese hecho lo ponía por demás nervioso; incluso sentía miedo, aunque nunca lo admita.

- Vamos, anda, estoy seguro que leíste que el espejo no muerde.- Lo animó el director mientras le brindaba una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en el hombro. – Estoy seguro que encontraras en él algo… sorprendente.-

Snape se encontró dudoso unos instantes, pero después de meditar un poco, comenzó a acercarse despacio, con cautela; como si creyera que efectivamente el espejo lo mordería. Una vez frente a él miró su reflejo completamente tenso y con temor en los ojos, pero allí se encontraba solo él; el espejo le devolvía su misma imagen de pie frente a él, por lo que respiro con alivio.

- ¿Sabes lo que hace; Severus?- Escucho decir a sus espaldas.

- Muestra lo que uno quiere.- Contesto llanamente en forma de afirmación.

- No, Severus. El espejo de Oesed muestra los deseos más desesperados de nuestro corazón.- Lo escucho decir al tiempo que veía aparecer, como si de un espejismo se tratase, una esbelta figura en el espejo. Su boca se abrió unos centímetros en forma de sorpresa y miro al costado de su reflejo, solo para ver ya con absoluta claridad una joven muchacha de cabellos castaños, con uniforme sonriéndole dulcemente y tomándolo de la mano.

oOo

Mientras caminaba se reprochaba una y otra vez su acción, había sido una total estupidez, ¿Qué pretendía aparecerse en un baile sin pareja y cuando este ya estaba terminando?

Se detuvo en seco en el pasillo cuando escucho un par de voces muy conocidas a sus espaldas, al voltear vio a Harry y Ginny los cuales no tardaron en unir sus labios en un beso que a Hermione le cayó como una patada en el estómago, ellos no la habían visto, pero la castaña estaba convencida que la escena había sido montada exclusivamente para ella. Sabía perfectamente a quien amaba y definitivamente no era a Harry, pero la soledad que sentía en esos momentos era más fuerte de la que podía aguantar, y los celos de estar con alguien de la misma forma en la que estaban sus amigos la carcomían. Trago saliva y decidió cambiar de rumbo para poder despejar un poco su mente. Caminaba solitaria por un sendero de piedra a través de los jardines del colegio, rodeados de flores y cada unos cuantos metros interrumpido por la presencia de faroles. Se recriminaba a si misma el hecho de sentirse de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, dejo escapar un gruñido de fastidio cuando de repente escucho un extraño sonido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos, pero al voltear vio a una pareja de Ravenclaw besándose apasionadamente, hecho que puso a el poco humor que le quedaba en ruinas. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a orillas del lago negro, donde la enorme luna llena se alzaba esplendorosa junto a las estrellas que brillaban con infinita intensidad, reflejándose inevitablemente en las oscuras aguas del lago.

Admirada por el paisaje decidió sentarse sobre el pasto para contemplar la belleza del lugar y pronto sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar hasta llegar inevitablemente a Snape; en su experiencia de vida junto a él en casa de sus padres, en los sentimientos que comenzó a tener hacia él, en el último encuentro que habían tenido y en lo injusto que había sido con ella, pero sobre todo recordó sus palabras: "Si no quería que pasara esto, no se hubiera revolcado con Potter"… Una solitaria lagrima surco el rostro de Hermione ¿Cómo había podido decirle algo así?, le dolía que su profesor dudara de su palabra, más aun cuando ella se había cansado de decirle que había sido un error y que en realidad nada había ocurrido con Harry, le dolía que el siguiera creyéndolo, porque sabía que eso, plantaba un abismo entre ellos dos y la verdad era que estaba desesperada por tenerlo cerca. A pesar de saber con absoluta certeza que ese deseo tan potente que experimentaba era completamente incorrecto: porque él era su profesor, porque era mayor que ella, porque era mortífago y por tratarse del hombre más renegado, sarcástico y maldiciente del mundo. Pero lo peor de todo era que lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, y se sentía frustrada cada vez que intentaba acercársele, porque siempre algo sucedía: o él la rechazaba o surgía alguna situación que los distanciaba de una forma u otra. Estaba cansada de sentirse así, frágil he impotente, he incluso tratando de huir de aquello que sentía faltando a sus clases y encerrándose en su habitación. Para cuando se dio cuenta su rostro se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas que caían a raudales por sus mejillas, trato de detenerlas limpiándose con la mano y haciendo toda la fuerza posible para calmarse; cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos detrás suyo, al voltearse sintió que se quedaba sin aliento: Severus Snape surgía entre la oscuridad de la maleza acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, Granger?- Pregunto el hombre observándola desde lo alto con una mirada completamente extraña en él. La castaña se levantó presurosa al tiempo que trataba de secarse las lágrimas.

- Eso… no le incumbe.- Logro decir apartando la mirada, y arriesgándose a que él se enfadara.

- Está llorando…- No era una pregunta.

Hermione hipo antes de contestarle desafiante. - ¿Y eso a usted que le importa?-

La muchacha estuvo tentada de voltearse a mirar a su profesor, pero se contuvo. Reino el silencio después de sus palabras y por un momento Hermione creyó que Snape se había marchado, pero sus oídos pudieron discernir entre el ruido de los jardines y la música del baile un suspiro casi inaudible.

- Sé que es lo que le molesta.- Lo escucho decir y no pudo evitar sentir su piel erizarse. – Y lamento decirle que lo ha estado haciendo durante más de dos semanas.- Pues había visto a Potter y a la menor de los Weasley bastante juntos unos días atrás.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida, pero aun sin voltearse. Por su parte Snape apretó los puños y cerró los ojos un momento tomando valor para lo que diría a continuación.

- Sin embargo… tengo que decirle que a pesar de ser un idiota con patas, él… él no la merece, Granger, es un completo imbécil que no ve más allá de su nariz, un mocoso desgraciado, rebelde he impertinente que no tiene consideración alguna… él…-

- ¿De qué está hablando?- No pudo evitar preguntar la castaña; Snape detuvo su discurso en seco.

- Creo que estoy siendo bastante claro…-

- No, no lo es, y sea lo que sea de lo que esté hablando, no me importa.- Exclamo la castaña volteándose al fin, mostrando su rostro surcado con caminos de lágrimas y sus ojos empañados por un naciente llanto contenido. - ¡Usted me dejo muy en claro que no quiere saber nada de mí, así que no entiendo que hace aquí diciéndome todo esto!- La muchacha lo miro unos instantes más en silencio y con dolor plasmado en sus ojos ámbar, para luego tratar de marcharse haciendo un gento negativo con la cabeza.

- Granger, espere…- Ordeno Snape cortando las distancias entre ellos y tomándola del brazo para girarla y haciéndola quedar frente a él. - Por favor.- Susurro en su oído, ante la insistencia de la castaña de soltarce de su agarre; pero en cuanto Hermione sintió el cálido aliento de su profesor en su oreja se detuvo.

"_So… Belive that magic Works don´t be afraid, afraid of being hurt… don´t let this magic die. __The answer there oh just look in her eyes…"_

_("Así que cree que la magia funciona, no tengas miedo, miedo de salir herido… no dejes que esta magia muera. La respuesta está ahí, solo mira sus ojos…") _

La mano de Snape sujetó suavemente la cintura de Hermione mientras que la otra comenzó a subir lentamente hacia su rostro.

"_And make your final move, ummm don´t be scare , she wants you to… yeah is hard… you must be brave… don´t let this moment slip away…"_

_("Y haz tu último movimiento, ummm no tengas miedo, ella también lo quiere… si es difícil… tienes que ser valiente… no dejes que este momento se te escape…")_

La dolorosa distancia que los separaba se desvaneció en el instante en el que los labios de Snape se acercaron lentamente a los de su alumna para fundirlos en un cálido y dulce beso, que transformo sus mundos y los alejo de toda incertidumbre y de todo miedo.

"_Ohhh belive that magic Works don´t be afraid, afraid of being hurt, don´t let this magic die, go on the answer there… yeah just look in her eyes… and don´t belive the magic can´t die… no, no, no this magic can´t die…"_

_(Ohhh Ahora cree que la magia funciona, no tengas miedo, miedo de ser herido, no, no dejes que esta magia muera, la respuesta está ahí… si, solo mira sus ojos… y no creas que esta magia puede morir… no, no, no está magia no puede morir…") _

Sus labios se acariciaban dulcemente, encontrándose una y otra vez en una deliciosa danza interminable, ambos se dejaban llevar por las embriagantes sensaciones que inundaban sus cuerpos, entregándose el uno al otro sin medir consecuencias; en ese momento no importaba nada más que el hecho de estar juntos al fin, fundidos en aquel maravilloso beso, tan añorado, tan deseado por tanto tiempo.

"_So dance… your final dance… cause this is your final chance…"_

_("Así que baila… tu última pieza… porque esta es tu ultima oportunidad…") _

**Nota de autora: **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos esta vez, ¿vieron que les dije que estos dos dejarían de sufrir un poco? ;) Ahora se viene lo interesante! (créanme la van a pasar muy bien…) Dije que daría excusas así que cumpliré con mi palabra: he estado perdida en el estudio, crianza de mi hija y en el perfect world (juego online) es por eso que he demorado taaaaaanto, sé que quieren matarme cada vez que me demoro tanto (ósea siempre) así que ya me he acostumbrado a temer por mi vida XD. De corazón les agradezco a las personas que dejan reviews y a las otras personas que solo leen mi fic, no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que soy!


	15. Un Nuevo Despertar

**Nota de autora: **Hola a tod s! Bueno sé que muchos me quieren matar por mi larga ausencia, así que espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y sirva para mantenerme con vida por un tiempo mas XD

Les quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que me dan para continuar este fic y todos los reviews y mensajes privados que me mandaron (me ayudan a continuar) y quiero, también, agradecer especialmente a **Jean-Slytherin** por haberme prestado un poquito de su tiempo para ayudarme con este capítulo!

Capítulo 15: Un nuevo despertar.

A pesar de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Hermione pudo conciliar el sueño y lograr dormir toda la noche con una patética sonrisa en su rostro. Al abrir sus orbes en la mañana y recordar en tan solo segundos que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se trataba de un utópico sueño, sino que había sido tan real como el sol que se filtraba por la ventana y acariciaba su piel, se sintió llena de alegría. Sonrió como hace tiempo no hacía, con extrema calma y como si hubiese sido liberada de algo.

Se giró en su cama, quedando de costado para poder contemplar algo del paisaje de los jardines que se alcanzaba a ver desde su posición y al hacerlo automáticamente volvió a recrear los sucesos de la noche anterior… levanto su mano para acariciar con los dedos sus labios recordando aquel magnifico beso y así volvió a sonreír.

Habían pasado ya mas de dos horas cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama, asearse y vestirse para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos que de seguro ya la estarían esperando en la sala común. Era sábado y muchos estudiantes a pesar de haberse levantado tarde debido al baile de la noche anterior, tenían decidido ir a Hogsmeade, ella y sus amigos no eran la excepción.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común y al hacerlo sintió que el peso que llevaba hacia algún tiempo en sus hombros había desaparecido, que no existía preocupación alguna, mas que llegar a tiempo a los carruajes. Apresurados sus amigos se terminaban de alistar y se giraron al verla llegar.

- Hola.-

- Valla, Hermione, si que te ha sentado bien el baile.- Exclamo Ronald mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- Pues… te ves distinta… radiante.-

La muchacha lo miro extrañada y luego se auto inspecciono, tratando de localizar aquello que la hacia distinta, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, usaba los jeans y remera acostumbradas, nada que llamara la atención en absoluto.

- No, Mione, a lo que mi hermano se refiere es a la expresión de tu rostro, te ves relajada… y feliz.- Concluyo Ginny con una sonrisa. – Y si no me crees, mírate.- Dijo señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a un pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. La castaña se acerco y se dio cuenta que sus amigos tenían razón, su rostro estaba relajado y risueño, sus rizos castaños sujetados en una media-cola, caían rebeldes como siempre enmarcando su rostro, todo se veía de cierta forma, diferente en ella; sonrió a su propio reflejo: no entendía como se podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana.

- Gracias chicos.-

SS/HG

Mientras Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Hermione caminaban entre el que ya era, literalmente, un mar de alumnos que se dirigía hacia el exterior del castillo a través del patio de transformaciones, había profesores que vigilaban el comportamiento de los estudiantes y trataban de organizarlos en grupos para abordar los carruajes, fue cuando Hermione se percato de la presencia de su maestro de pociones unos metros mas adelante, sintió que en el interior de su cuerpo se encendía una chispa y su corazón comenzar a latir con tal fuerza que creía que se podría escucharlo bombear.

Clavo su mirada en él y a medida que se acercaban hacia donde estaba, se sentía mas y mas nerviosa y una pregunta surgió inevitablemente en su cabeza: ¿él la notaria en medio de tantos estudiantes?

Y como si su profesor hubiera leído su mente, en ese preciso instante se giro, quedando prácticamente de frente, he hizo un rápido recorrido con la mirada a la marea de estudiantes hasta que la vio, fue entonces cuando sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche se clavaron en los melados de ella de forma penetrante, a tal punto que Hermione creyó que la poseería solo con la mirada; y la chispa que había despertado en ella se convirtió en una violenta llama en su interior, despertando sensaciones dormidas y quemándola por completo, haciéndola sentir sofocada. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente tiñendo sus mejillas de un lindo tono rosado y descargando un intenso hormigueo bajo su vientre.

Trato de actuar lo mas natural posible, por que sabia que estaba rodeada de gente, pero interiormente esa idea la excitaba mas aun. Cuando ella y su grupo cruzaron al lado del maestro de pociones, Hermione creyó sentir un leve rose en el dorso de su mano, gesto que la sorprendió y tuvo la tentación de voltearse para mirarlo, cuando este ya había quedado atrás pero temió que alguien lo notara, además estaba segura que sus mejillas para ese entonces, estarían tan rojas como el cabello de Ron. Sin embargo, no tuvo que considerarlo por mucho tiempo ya pudo sentir la mirada de su profesor clavada en su nuca. Dejo escapar una sonrisa, sin notar que cierto moreno que caminaba junto a ella, se había percatado de todo.

SS/HG

La mañana había transcurrido tranquila en Hogsmeade, habían visitado Honeydukes, la tienda de Quidditch, la casa de las plumas, entre otras, y al finalizar las diversas compras decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla como de costumbre y recuperar alientos.

Hermione había buscado disimuladamente a Snape por las calles y las tiendas del pequeño pueblo, pero al parecer su maestro esta vez había decidido quedarse en el castillo, lo que provoco que el humor de la castaña, no fuera el mismo que el de la mañana temprano.

Al volver al castillo las cosas no mejoraron, ya que tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, y se le hacia imposible evadir a sus amigos con alguna mentira, ya que era sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en los jardines a pesar de el viento fresco que recorría el lugar; sin embargo ella prefirió marcharse a su sala común con la tonta excusa de que estaba en el periodo y se encontraba molesta y dolorida. Subió las escaleras de su habitación pesadamente, como si le costara estar allí, por que en realidad tenia una terribles ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a su profesor, pero no quería desesperarse, ni actuar prematuramente y quedar como una tonta, ni mucho menos enredarse en una situación embarazosa, así que decidió que lo mejor seria esperar y tomar las cosas con calma, pensar con cuidado los siguientes pasos a dar y no hacerlo como una estúpida adolecente con las hormonas por las nubes; por lo que decidió pasar un rato en su habitación a meditar las cosas y tal vez, con suerte concentrarse lo suficiente para leer un poco en su cama, y tratar de alejar a Snape de su cabeza por un par de horas; tomo su libro de Historia de Hogwarts y con un suspiro se acostó en su cama, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para relajarse ni despejar su mente, ya que un ruido proveniente de una ventana cercana llamo su atención, al voltear se encontró con una lechuza parda que golpeaba con el pico el cristal, provocando un ruido molesto, por lo que se apresuró a darle paso a la habitación, el ave revoloteo alrededor, para luego asentarse en el alfeizar de su cama, la castaña extrañada se acercó y con sumo cuidado desato la pequeña carta de la pata del animal y en cuanto lo hizo la lechuza salió volando nuevamente por la ventana, era evidentemente que quien había escrito la carta, no quería que le respondieran.

Hermione miro dudosa el trozo de papel y lo examino con cuidado, esperando ver escrito en el un "para Parvati", pero para su gran sorpresa las letras negras escritas en el sobre rezaban "Señorita Granger". La escritura pulcra y apretada la dejaron sin aliento; reconocía la letra a la perfección. Temerosa, cerró los ojos un momento deseando con toda su alma que fuera lo que fuera que estuviese escrito allí, no sea un arrepentimiento de parte de su profesor por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Abrió los ojos y muy a su pesar se vio obligada a abrir el sobre que guardaba el mensaje:

"_Busqueme en mi despacho a las 7 p.m . SS"_

Tubo que releer la carta dos veces mas, tratando de buscar en vano algún indicio de lo que Snape quería decirle, pero el mensaje era simple y concreto, no existía forma de descubrir alguna intención y el hecho de no saberlo la aterraba, no quería por nada del mundo perder aquello que tanto le había costado conseguir… y luego de eso se preguntó… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había conseguido? Un beso… ¿solo eso?

SS/HG

Para fortuna de Hermione el tiempo paso volando, ya eran las 6:30 p.m. para cuando había decidido bajar a las mazmorras a encontrarse con su profesor de pociones, miro por una ventana y comprobó que el hermoso día que se había establecido, era opacado por amenazadoras nubes grises. Fue un gran alivio saber que Harry y Ron se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch entrenando, así que se dio el gusto de correr hacia lo más profundo del castillo, sin embargo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de llegar, aminoro la marcha, tratando de controlar la respiración y como si fuese una odisea, su corazón, temía que él pudiese escucharlo latir tan claramente como ella en ese momento, tomo aire y valiéndose de todo su coraje Gryffindor llamó a la puerta.

Un "adelante" se hizo escuchar fuerte y claro del otro lado de la hoja de madera y sin más miramientos entro en la habitación.

Como de costumbre la habitación se encontraba en penumbras y con Snape sentado tras su escritorio de caoba, solo que esta vez no había una pila de pergaminos para corregir y Snape le clavo la mirada en cuanto puso un pie en la instancia.

Hermione cerro la puerta tras ella, camino hacia el escritorio, se sentó frente a él y espero aterrada las palabras de su profesor.

Buenas tardes, Granger.-

Buenas tardes, profesor.- Se sorprendió lo mucho que le costó decir aquellas palabras, y estaba segura que se debía a algo más que tener la boca seca.

Snape la examino disimuladamente de arriba abajo y luego de un momento dio comienzo a aquello que Hermione tanto temía.

Me parece que sabe muy bien por qué esta aquí, ¿no es así?-

Hermione sintió como su garganta se anudaba y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos color miel.

Sí, señor.- Respondió con voz ahogada. – Para que usted me diga que todo fue un error y pedirme que me olvide de todo…-

Snape disparo una ceja hacia arriba haciendo lucir su habitual gesto de sarcasmo.

¿De verdad cree que le diría eso, Granger?-

La muchacha tomo aliento y con una amarga sonrisa contesto odiando cada una de sus palabras: - Bueno, se puede decir lo mismo, con diferentes palabras… ¿no?- En ese mismo instante las comisuras de los labios de su profesor se curvaron en una sonrisa.

No tiene idea del placer que me da decirle que por primera vez en su vida, Granger, usted está equivocada.- Pronuncio con voz profunda y pausada.

Hermione que ya casi no podía contener las lágrimas se paralizo por completo. ¿Qué acababa de decirle?

Snape sin apartar su oscura he intrigante mirada de los ojos de su alumna se levantó de su silla, rodeo el escritorio y se acercó a ella por un costado ante la estupefacta mirada de su alumna, que mantenía la boca entre abierta de la sorpresa provocada por su acción. Como un caballero, le tendió una mano, la cual Hermione por un momento observo confusa, hasta que comprendió el mensaje y tímidamente la acepto, permitiendo que Snape la pusiera a su altura. Dejándola muy cerca de él.

No, Granger. No la hice venir hasta aquí para decirle eso.- Confeso en un susurro y acercándose un poco más a ella, aun sin soltarle la mano. - … Pero… ya que usted lo ve de esa manera… déjeme ponerlo así: la cite aquí para decirle que esto no es un error, es un **grave** error; sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que es el error más delicioso que he cometido en toda mi vida y quiero saber si usted está dispuesta a seguir adelante con esta locura... Porque si es así, quiero que no le quede ninguna duda de que yo si.-

Para cuando su profesor termino de hablar, sus palabras aun resonaban en la mente de Hermione como una especie de eco interminable que retumbaba una y otra vez en su interior, como tratando de hacerle entender de una vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Mas quiero que le quede bien claro que si su respuesta es afirmativa sepa que… esto no será nada fácil… los riesgos son exuberantes y me imagino que usted sabe muy bien a que me refiero, Granger…-Dijo odiándose por recordarle los motivos por los cuales no debería aceptar y sintiéndose completamente vulnerable ante la intriga de la respuesta.

El silencio reinó, en el momento en que a Hermione le pareció que su corazón se detenía y a Snape se le cortaba la respiración en la espera por la dogmática respuesta.

Definitivamente las palabras dichas por Snape no eran en absoluto lo que esperaba escuchar y eran por mucho, más de lo que deseaba escuchar. La chispa en el interior de Hermione se convirtió en fuego que comenzó a arder con violencia en sus venas, quemándola por completo y sin siquiera notarlo sus labios respondieron: - Si.-

Snape asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y con suave delicadeza tomo a la muchacha de la cintura y con la otra su rostro, tenía la respiración acelerada debido al temor que sentía por las nuevas sensaciones que despertaban en él el suave contacto de la tersa piel de su alumna; su mirada oscura y profunda se clavó en lo más profundo de su alma como para comprobar de que la respuesta había sido verdadera, o al menos eso pensó Hermione, sin embargo Snape la había mirado así para cerciorarse por ultima vez que su tacto no le produjera repulsión. Porque ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza en sus pechos y la sangre quemaba dentro de ellos, sus respiraciones acompasadas se hacían cada vez más aceleradas a medida que sus rostros acortaban la escaza distancia, ansiosos por lo que acontecería, Snape se acercó rozando suavemente los labios de su alumna, tratando de plasmar en ellos la delicadeza debida, sin embargo aquello los hizo estremecer y querer desesperadamente sentirse el uno al otro por completo, y por más que intentara mantener la calma y el decoro de un caballero ya no podía soportar el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y no dejar libre el desenfrenado deseo de poseerla por completo y dejándose llevar en un arrebato de pasión, Snape enredo sus grandes manos en los ensortijados cabellos de la muchacha y atrapo aquellos jóvenes y rojizos labios con los suyos, hundiendo su lengua dentro de aquella deliciosa boca poseyéndola, explorándola sin decoro, y deleitándose con el débil gemido que escapo de la garganta de Hermione. Sin darse cuenta Hermione había entrelazado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su profesor, pero cuando tomo conciencia de ello le pareció un gesto un tanto atrevido de su parte, pero toda preocupación se borró de su mente al sentir la lengua de su maestro enredarse con la suya en salvaje urgencia. Se necesitaban con desesperación, habían pasado demasiado tiempo resistiéndose a sus sentimientos y a sus bajos instintos, que bullían en sus cuerpos como volcanes y que al fin hacían erupción. Snape sabía que de algún modo u otro la estaba profanando, ella era solo una adorable muchacha para su familia, una aplicada alumna para todo el profesorado y una doncella suave y delicada para él, doncella que debía tratarse con infinita cuidado, por temor a que se pudiera romper… pero ya no podía contener las ansias de la bestia salvaje que habitaba en su interior, ahora ella estaba en sus brazos… era suya… por completo y nadie iba a arrebatársela.

Sus labios se restregaban unos a otros con frenesí, sin pudor y con completo descaro, ya no había rastro de decoro, ni vergüenzas ni dudas, ya no existían reglas, ni prejuicios, peligros o miedos, solo podían entregarse a el fuego de la pasión que comenzaba a consumirlos lentamente, intoxicándolos de placer, urgiéndolos a sumergirse en ese peligroso pero excitante juego llamado amor.

La castaña sintiéndose desfallecer, sintió que no podía controlar su cuerpo y mucho menos su mente, Snape la devoraba por completo y ella solo podía sucumbir ante sus besos, que la embriagaban y la volvían loca de placer; en un atisbo brusco y desmedido se separó ligeramente de los labios de su profesor, para morder su labio inferior con desesperante calma, lo que provoco que este dejara escapar un gruñido de placer y restregara inconscientemente su pelvis a la de su alumna, en una desesperada manera de sentirla más…

En cuanto lo noto, abrió los ojos y se separó unos centímetros de ella, rompiendo con el mágico momento, reprendiéndose una y otra vez el haber perdido el control con ella… _tan rápido._

Hermione abrió los ojos ante la inesperada acción de su profesor, no podía concebir que aquello acabase tan pronto… Sin embargo su maestro, al parecer tenía otros plantes, para cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar Snape se aclaró la voz, con el fin de evitar que sus palabras sonaran roncas, debido a la excitación.

– Creo que… deberíamos… subir a cenar.- Concluyo inseguro, porque a decir verdad estaba más que tentado de terminar la frase de una forma muy distinta. Sin embargo aún no era el momento adecuado, además tendría una reunión de suma importancia con Dumbledore en poco tiempo; _después que el maldito viejo termine su pastel de limón_.

Dicho aquello la castaña volvió a la realidad y cuando miro hacia los cautivadores ojos de su mentor, pudo discernir que a pesar de ser tan negros como la noche, poseían un brillo salvaje, y no tardo en adivinar porque… lujuria.

Y tal cual como había hecho Snape, Hermione peleo con violencia con las palabras que realmente querían salir de su boca y contesto un débil y decepcionante sí. Pero antes de que pudiese dar siquiera un paso, Snape volvió a extender su mano hacia ella.

SS/HG

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Hermione?- Pregunto preocupada una muchacha de cabellos rojizos mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- Taf vef ze quedof enf laf bibliofteca.- Contesto Ronal Weasley que naturalmente engullía mas comida de la que podía masticar.

- No, ya revise allí y no hay rastros de ella.- Contesto igual de preocupado Harry.

- Oh bueno, quizá nos estamos preocupando demasiado, tal vez se quedó en su habitación a estu… ¡mira allí esta!- Exclamo Ginny señalando con el dedo esperando que Harry se voltease a verla.

Y en efecto cuando lo hizo vio a una risueña Hermione caminar hacia ellos. Al verla entrar tranquila y salva, Harry dejo escapar una sonrisa de alivio, que se esfumo casi en el acto al ver quien entraba al gran comedor tras su amiga. Snape con su habitual semblante frio caminaba con elegancia unos metros más atrás de la muchacha. El ojiverde frunció el ceño y giro su cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores, solo para comprobar que la silla que pertenecía a Snape, realmente se encontrara vacía.

Hola chicos.- Saludo una reluciente Hermione.

Hola.- Saludaron todos a forma de coro, seguido de una violenta toz proveniente de Ron quien se había ahogado con unos trozos de panecillos por hablar con la boca llena.

Pensamos que te habías quedado estudiando en tu cuarto y que habías olvidado bajar a cenar.-

¿Sabes Ginny?, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Me quede estudiando y perdí la noción del tiempo.-

¿Para variar?- Dijo con ironía Ron. - Bueno, al menos llegaste para el postre.- Se apresuró en agregar cuando vio el rostro de disgusto de su amiga.

Si.- Afirmo la joven al tiempo que miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de profesores solo para encontrarse con Snape quien la miraba atentamente desde su lugar mientras simulaba comer un trozo de torta.

SS/HG

Para cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos después de una larga noche de reflexiones y pensamientos indecorosos relacionados con Snape, el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. Bostezó y se desperezo con la calma y gracia de un felino, sonriendo al recordar los besos y las cálidas manos de su profesor, recuerdo que en las últimas veinticuatro horas remembraba con persistencia… y no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo vería ese día, pero desafortunadamente los deseos de Hermione y el destino no corrían a la par, ya que a pesar de ser domingo y podía deambular libremente por el castillo, no había visto a Snape en ningún sitio, si bien había evitado bajar a las mazmorras por temor de encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, las había rondado unas cuantas veces sin ningún éxito.

Para la hora del almuerzo su suerte no cambio y por la tarde se vio obligada a ir a los jardines del colegio junto a sus amigos, ocasión que sirvió para despejar algunas tenciones acumuladas con Harry, quien había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, mas allá de las monosílabas de los anteriores días; y si bien, no era de la forma amena como hace un tiempo, pero al menos podían mantener una conversación decente. Al caer el plomizo atardecer regresaron al castillo y Hermione estuvo tentada de darse un cálido baño con la frágil intención de disipar de su mente a Snape, aunque sea por un momento.

Para cuando salió del cuarto de baño encontró una lechuza parada en el alfeizar de una ventana que golpeteaba el vidrio insistentemente, su corazón dio un vuelco y tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas se abalanzo hacia la ventana para dejar paso al animal; en cuanto este aterrizo, la castaña tomo la carta que traía en el pico y con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre.

_Hermione: ¿Podrías llegarte hasta la biblioteca? , necesito que me expliques unas cosas de historia de la magia a mí y a unas amigas para el examen de mañana. Gracias, te debo una. _

_Ginny_

Para cuando termino de leer la carta se sintió extremadamente decepcionada, había deseado con más fuerzas de las que imaginaba que aquel escrito fuese de Snape. Sin embargo enseguida se dio cuenta que de eso se trataba: de Snape. ¿Qué esperaba? , ¿Qué la invitase a tomar té en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié? , ¿O que la citase a pasear de la mano por los jardines?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas estúpidas ideas de su mente, aunque a su pesar no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué era realmente lo que esperaba de Snape

Al cabo de unos minutos decidió guardarse para más tarde la pregunta que desencadenaba un sinfín de otras preguntas y un mar de posibles respuestas, era completamente consiente que el hecho de pensar en la respuesta acertada seria toda una odisea… Pero en ese momento Ginny la necesitaba.

SS/HG

Pensé que no vendrías.- Comento la joven Weasley quien se encontraba junto a un reducido grupo de muchachas de su mismo curso sentadas en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca.

Lo siento Ginny, se me hizo tarde, dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?-

Bueno…- Comenzó a decir la pelirroja algo cohibida. – La verdad es que no te quería molestar, pero… es que mañana tenemos un examen de historia de la magia y a ser sincera se nos hizo muy difícil entender algo de la explicación que nos dio el profesor Binns sobre los duendes precursores que fundaron Gringotts… lo que nos cuesta entender son todos esos tratados, leyes y convenios de comercio que establecieron en aquella época.-

Hermione sonrió. – No hay problema, Ginny. Yo les puedo explicar todo, no es difícil, pero sí muy extenso, así que presten atención.- Dicha aquellas palabras la castaña tomo asiento en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, mientras las muchachas cogían rápidamente en sus manos plumas y pergaminos, listas para tomar apuntes de lo que les explicaría a continuación, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo.

Ya estoy por cerrar muchachas, deberán volver mañana.- La áspera voz de Madame Pierce las sorprendió, sin embargo la mirada de pánico de Ginny se dirigió a Hermione, quien sintió pena por su amiga, así que tomo valor, volteo y dirigiéndose a la agria bibliotecaria dijo: - Vera Madame Pierce, mis amigas tienen un examen muy importante mañana y necesitan que les explique algunas cosas aun… y lo malo es que no podemos estudiar en la sala común por que están festejando el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros amigos… ¿cree usted que pueda prestarme las llaves de la biblioteca por esta noche y yo se las alcanzo mañana a primera hora?-

La huraña mujer la miro con los ojos estrechos unos segundos. – Mmm… bueno, usted, Granger es prefecta y una muchacha de excelentes referencias.- Decía mientras blandía de un lado a otro las llaves. - … No haga que cambie de parecer…- Finalizo depositando las llaves sobre la mesa delante de la castaña.

Gracias, Madame.-

¡A primera hora, Granger!- Advirtió la mujer antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

¡Valla!, pensé que no te las daría.- Comento la pelirroja acompañado de picaras sonrisas de parte de sus amigas. – Al parecer tiene sus ventajas ser una alumna destacada.-

Hermione sonrió y sin perder más tiempo dio inicio a la extensa lección de los duendes ante las atentas miradas del grupo; las horas pasaron veloces, mientras Hermione hablaba con sorprendente maestría, dejando satisfecha la ansiedad y preocupación de las Gryffindor.

¿Ósea que Rafiro fue quien tuvo la idea de crear un banco para magos, pero fue su primo Argumin quien logro fundar Gringotts y creo los decretos iniciales?- Pregunto Michell.

Bueno, Rafio también había diseñado algunos decretos, pero…- La explicación de Hermione se vio interrumpida de repente por un ruido seco proveniente de una de las estanterías cercanas, las chicas se giraron algo sorprendidas, ya que no esperaban que alguien entrase a la biblioteca a esas horas de la noche, al hacerlo vieron a un hombre de túnica y cabellos negros que sacaba algunos libros de diversos estantes y aparentaba concentrarse momentáneamente en ellos, para luego cerrarlos y devolverlos a su lugar, solo para repetir su acción con otros, aparentemente buscando algo en particular. En cuanto los ojos de Hermione se posaron en la figura del hombre su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir a una velocidad alarmante.

Bueno… como decía… él formulo algunos decretos… pero… interrogado… para su época..- Comenzó a decir, sin evitar dar furtivas miradas hacia las estanterías, aprovechando el hecho de que las chicas escribían muy concentradas en sus apuntes.

Hermione…-

Argumin… traiciono… y sin expectativas… los magos creían estafa…-

Hermione…-

Muchas denuncias… asuntos legales que no… para cuando…-

¡Hermione!- Exclamo Ginny preocupada.

¿Qué?-

¡Estás diciendo incoherencias!-

Ah… yo… lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada.- Se disculpó con rubor en sus mejillas.

No te preocupes, te entiendo, nosotras también, de hecho, ni siquiera fuimos a cenar. Además ya es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, chicas.- Sugirió la pelirroja a sus amigas. – Muchas gracias Mione, eres una excelente amiga.- Decía mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la mochila. – ¡Hasta mañana!-

No hay problema Ginn, hasta mañana.- Se despidió del grupo que desaparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca. En cuanto lo hicieron, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si Snape aún se encontraba en el lugar, pero el silencio era el delator, de que allí no había nadie más que ella. Suspiro y al dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa donde habían estado estudiando y vio un libro con el cual habían estado trabajando las amigas de Ginny, lo tomo en sus manos y miro el lomo del libro, allí había un pequeño cartel escrito con la pulcra letra de Madame Prince: _"H.M 7.G"._ Lo dedujo rápidamente, pues pasaba el tiempo suficiente en la biblioteca como para memorizarse detalles como esos. _"Sección historia de la magia, estantería N°7, estante G"._ Se sintió cansada, pero sobre todo decepcionada y con el cuerpo algo entumecido, se encamino desganada hacia la estantería debida con el viejo libro en mano, al llegar se dio cuenta que la gaveta donde el libro debía guardarse se encontraba un poco más arriba de su cabeza, así que se puso en puntas de pie para poder guardarlo, sin embargo aun así tenía dificultades para hacerlo, cuando de repente una mano se posó sobre la de suya y empujo un poco más el ejemplar para que quedara en el correspondiente lugar, mientras que Hermione sentía un cálido aliento acariciar la sensible piel de su cuello que la hizo estremecerse con fuerza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos dejándose embriagar por la sensación.

¿No cree que ya no es muy tarde para estar fuera de la cama, Granger?- Escucho decir una voz aterciopelada, mientras que unos labios rozaban su oreja en un diáfano contacto extremadamente erótico.

Demoro unos segundos más de la cuenta en ser capaz de formular una respuesta, debido a la intoxicante cercanía de aquel cuerpo cálido y masculino que la encerraba en una prisión de excitación y placer de la que no quería escapar.

A decir verdad, señor, no puedo evitar sentirme condenadamente feliz de no estar en mi cama en este momento.-

Mmm… Granger… ese lenguaje…- Comenzó a decir con falso tono de desagrado mientras producía una delicada fricción entre sus sexos que hizo a Hermione arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos, completamente entregada a aquel delicioso y prohibido contacto que le había humedecido la ropa interior. – Debería castigarla… a ver si aprende modales…-

Pero… es la verdad, señor.-

En un ágil movimiento Snape la giro dejando a la castaña frente a él y de espaldas al librero, clavando una lesiva mirada en sus preciosos ojos ámbar y levantando una ceja pregunto: - ¿Y puede saberse por qué?- Aprisionándola cada vez más entre su cuerpo y el librero, provocando que le faltase el aire.

– Pues… porque si estuviese en mi cama, no habría tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con usted…- Contesto la muchacha con un violento sonrojo en sus lozanas mejillas.

Snape levanto las comisuras de sus labios en una diabólica sonrisa, no todos los días se encontraba a una Granger tan atrevida. Sin apartar su oscura mirada acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, mientras la observaba cerrar los ojos esperando ser besada, su perversa sonrisa se ensancho aún más, si… la haría suplicar, tal cual se había prometido antes de partir de la casa de su alumna.

Inclino un poco su rostro y rozo con delirante sutileza sus rojizos labios para luego separarse un poco y observar divertido como su estudiante entreabría un poco más los labios esperando que profundizara el beso, pero él tenía otros planes en mente… Snape se inclinó hacia un costado y en un susurro caóticamente sensual le dijo al oído:

Debo confesarle… un pequeño secreto, señorita…- Hermione suspiró impaciente y tremendamente excitada, sintiendo como la fina tela de su ropa interior se empapaba más y más, a medida que su profesor la encendía con aquel tortuoso juego.

– Siempre he estado cautivado por el perfume de su piel… - Le escucho decir mientras sentía como la mano experta de Snape subía por el lado interior de su pierna acariciándola apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndola jadear. – Pero más aun me intriga… su sabor…- Admitió al tiempo que india sus labios en la tersa piel del cuello de Hermione, dejando un camino de fuego y rojizas marcas, las cuales quedarían impresas en su piel como testimonio de su febril encuentro.

Profesor…- Jadeo extasiada, retorciéndose en sus brazos, sintiendo que el aire faltaba cada vez más.

Granger…- Gimió contra el níveo cuello de su alumna, al tiempo que su mano ya comenzaba a levantar la falda de su uniforme.

Hermione se sentía desfallecer, nunca en su vida había sido capaz siquiera de imaginar aquellas sensaciones tan profundas y vibrantes que Snape le hacía experimentar en esos momentos, se sentía poseída, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, sino al hombre que la mantenía aprisionada en sus brazos y pronunciaba su nombre con profunda excitación, al tiempo que mordía su cuello como si de una fiera salvaje se tratase. La muchacha jadeo en una exista mezcla de placer y dolor, sintiendo como unos expertos dedos rozaban en una efímera caricia su sexo sobre la fina tela de su braga. Sin embargo en ese preciso instante Snape se apartó de ella tan rápido como si su tacto le quemase. Dejando a la castaña con un doloroso frio en su cuerpo y una notoria confusión debido al ardor del momento.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con Snape unos metros más alejado.

No me hizo daño.- Declaro la castaña con temor a que su reacción se haya debido a ese profundo jadeo que había escapado de su garganta segundos antes. – De verdad.- Aseguro, gesto que pareció de algún modo más a una súplica que a una afirmación. Necesitaba de su profesor más de lo que podía creer, no se sentía capaz de despegarse de su cuerpo, quería acercarse a él, enredarse en sus brazos y sentir ese fuego calcinante que la intoxicaba de placer.

Lo sé, Granger.- Afirmo con la mirada perdida en algún libro.

…¿Entonces?-

Lo siento pero tengo que irme…- Susurro, mientras que trataba de disimular la mueca de dolor que le provocaba el ardor en su antebrazo izquierdo. ¿Hasta cuándo serviría de marioneta para esos dos desgraciados?, ¿en qué demonios se había metido?... ¿en que la había metido a ella?... Sin embargo en esos momentos no había tiempo de pensar en toda esa tempestad… su oscuro amo lo llamaba.

Pero antes de abandonar la silenciosa biblioteca, se acercó a Hermione y tomándola de la mejilla le dedico un casto beso en aquellos labios que pretendía devorar más tarde.

Una vez más el hiriente frio que sentía Hermione en su cuerpo, como delgadas piezas de hielo que se incrustaban en su piel, cada vez que su profesor se alejaba, se hizo presente; más fuerte y latente que nunca.

SS/HG

Los días que sucedieron al último encuentro con Snape en la biblioteca fueron un caos total, la mente de Hermione no paraba de idear un sinfín de preguntas, una tras otra, fastidiándola y preocupándola día y noche sin descanso, rondando en su cabeza en un tortuoso vaivén de posibilidades y sin poder brindarles ninguna clase de respuesta satisfactoria, todos sus pensamientos se asentaban en meras especulaciones basadas en conjeturas no muy acertadas o si quiera, muchas de ellas… reales.

Porque a pesar de no querer admitirlo, estaba enamorada como una jodida adolecente, encaprichada por momentos, he inconsciente por otros… pero más allá de eso, seguía siendo Hermione Granger y podía discernir entre toda la bruma de enamoramiento de su cabeza, hechos estrictamente fundamentales… como ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Snape cambiara tanto, a tal punto de plantearle a ella mantener una relación clandestina? , ¿Por qué ella había aceptado sin ningún miramiento? , ¿él realmente la amaba? , ¿y si era así, entonces, todo lo ocurrido en casa de sus padres con Harry era por… celos? , ¿o había algo más? , ¿y si Snape solo había ahondado en su mente y había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia él, y su profesor solo quería aprovecharse dando rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales? , y ¿Por qué había abandonado la biblioteca _y a ella_ de repente?... ¿Habría sido llamado por Voldemort?. No podía juzgar, pero tenía serias dudas al respecto, porque si bien su profesor había intentado disimular, ella había captado ese gesto de dolor que por unos momentos se dibujó en su rostro.

Demasiadas preguntas taladraban en su cabeza, acechándola como tórridos monstruos que amenazaban con atacarla de un momento a otro. Porque debía ser franca con ella misma, el jamás le dijo que la amaba… y si bien la declaración que había hecho su profesor aquella tarde en su despacho había sido más que suficiente para ella, sentía en el fondo que necesitaba algo más que esas simples palabras, algo que realmente la llenara y que le hiciera sentirse segura y tranquila.

Y esa era otra cuestión, se trataba de Severus Snape… ¿Qué pretendía que le dijera? , ¿Qué estaba perdidamente enamorado, que quería estar a su lado por el resto de la eternidad? , ¿Qué quería casarse con ella y formar una familia?...

No.

Definitivamente no.

No, no por el hecho que le desagrade la idea. En absoluto; pero todo sonaba extremadamente patético y extraño si se piensa que esas palabras podrían llegar a escapar de la boca de Severus Snape. _"Ni en un millón de años". _

Además… ¿quién era él realmente? , jamás podría decir que lo conocía con exactitud… solo pequeñas cosas; cosas que podrían tomarse hasta banales: como tubo ocasión de observar en casa de sus padres, que a Snape le gustaba disfrutar de una buena lectura, un café negro bien caliente y una comida decente…

Eso era todo.

No sabía absolutamente nada más de él, en cuestiones de gustos personales. Pero claro, si sabía mucho de todas aquellas especulaciones y teorías como: que Snape es un espía doble, pero que en realidad está del lado oscuro, que está planeando algo maquiavélico junto a Draco Malfoy para matar a Harry o a Dumbledore… o a ambos. Que ha estado, durante años, saboteando los innumerables planes de la Orden contra Voldemort, en forma sutil, casi invisible. Que ha estado transfiriendo invaluable información a Voldemort y transformándola a capricho para Dumbledore…

Ya estaba cansada, estaba harta de pensar en todo eso… pero existía algo de lo que no le cabían dudas: No conocía a Severus Snape.

_¿Habría tiempo, dentro de la sanguinaria guerra que se avecinaba para conocerlo? , ¿Habría tiempo para el amor?_

SS/HG

El martes por la tarde después de su última clase bajo a las oscuras mazmorras con la intención de poner fin a la tortura de no conocer las respuestas a todos esas preguntas, que muy descaradas le habían quitado el sueño.

Ya podía ver la oscura puerta de roble del despacho de su profesor, sentía su pulso aumentar y su respiración agitarse, ¿podría conocer la verdad de una vez por todas? Levanto la mano con la intención de llamar a la puerta, cuando comenzó a escuchar voces en el interior, voces muy conocidas, y a juzgar por el tono y la forma de hablar, sabía que se estaba desarrollando una fuerte discusión en la habitación.

¡Déjame en paz! , ¡déjame en paz de una maldita vez! … ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito de tu ayuda!...- Gritaba a todo pulmón una voz, a la que no tardo en reconocer como la de Draco Malfoy.

¡El me lo ordeno a mí! , ¡a mí!, ¿entiendes?-

¡Escucha Draco!- Exigió la inequívoca voz de Snape quien ya sonaba bastante irritado. – Hice el juramento inquebrantable… sabes lo que pasará sí fallas… habrá duras consecuencias tanto para mí, como para ti…-

De pronto el silencio se extendió por un momento entre ambos hombres, porque ningún sonido volvió a escapar por la oscura hoja de madera, hasta que Malfoy un poco más calmado replico: - Lo sé… pero nada de eso ocurrirá… sé cómo hacerlo… solo… solo necesito más tiempo…- Al acabar aquellas palabras se escucharon pasos que indicaban que alguien se acercaba a la puerta desde el interior; Hermione logro reaccionar, más como un reflejo de supervivencia que otra cosa y logro ocultarse en un pasillo cercano al tiempo que Draco Malfoy abandonaba la habitación con un gesto de hastió plasmado en su rostro y lanzando un sonoro bufido.

Hermione se había quedado en su lugar tan fría y estática como la pared en la que estaba apoyada. Sentía su pulso más acelerado que antes y su respiración más pesada y profunda, se sentía desesperar,_ tenía_ que haber una explicación para todo lo que había escuchado, si por supuesto, de seguro habría una muy convincente… Comenzó a analizar la discusión, palabra por palabra, pero nada le decía que todo aquello tenía sentido… al menos el que ella quería darle… De repente en su cabeza se escuchó en forma de un eco espectral las palabras de Harry: _-"Malfoy planea algo… y Snape lo esta ayudando…"-_

**Nota de autora: **Y que les pareció el capitulo?, por favor háganmelo saber, necesito saber si fue de su agrado o no, si tienen críticas, ideas, o cualquier clase de comentario para hacer XD Les gusto las escenitas con Snape? jajaja

**Respuestas a reviews: **

**Jean Slytherin: **Mil gracias por haberme ayudado con este capi, de verdad te lo agradezco querida! Tenía muchas dudas respecto a este capi.

**Marian: **jajaja bueno aquí tienes para distraerte un rato, espero te guste el capi, gracias por comentar.

**Lily Snape: **Muchas gracias por decir eso Lily, aquí te traigo el capi que espero te guste. Gracias por comentar.

**Alexza Snape: **Ya llego el capi 15… y ya paso también XD Gracias por dejar review, espero te haya gustado.

**Miluska: **Si yo también me imagine lo mismo!, ambos abrazados besándose y meciéndose lentamente, te juro que me encanto como quedo la música justo en el momento, es como si le hubiera dado un empujoncito a Snape XD. Gracias por comentar.

**Desvario: **U.U (Banderita blanca) si, perdón, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

**Ana Karenina: **No!, no por favor no mueras! Tienes que llegar al final? Jajajaj gracias por comentar. Espero este capi te haya servido para revivir.

**Sonysnape: **Oh muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y espero poder leer pronto ese fic en el que te incluyes!

**Mione Severus: **Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras!, y si el tema "tu serás" me gusta mucho y al igual que tu me hace pensar en severus y Hermione!

**Mama shmi: **Imposible escribir con mi hija al lado, eso descártalo… hace estragos u.u Bueno espero que te haya gustado la pimiento de este capi; muchas gracias por comentar, te mandare un mp con mi face.

**Sevillana: **No tengo cara para pedir perdón u.u pero bueno, espero este capi te sirva de consuelo XD Mil gracias por comentar!

**Clahusen: **Jejeje Harry… tendrá algunos Dolores de cabeza… y Hermione también… no será fácil domar a un corcel salvaje como Severus XD

Sin más que decir me despido por ahora, hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Lina Snape

**Llamado a la solidaridad:** A alguien que tenga un alma piadosa y que sea capaz de traducir el famoso fic lumione (lucius/Hermione) llamado EDEN!


	16. Descubriendo

Capítulo 16: Descubriendo

Su corazón palpitaba fuerte contra su pecho, provocando que retumbara en sus oídos, sentía su sangre correr veloz por sus venas y su pulso se aceleraba de forma alarmante. ¿A caso lo había descubierto?... ¿y que era precisamente lo que había descubierto? Otra vez las fantasmagóricas palabras de Harry resonaron en su cabeza como un eco vacío y espeluznante:

"_Malfoy planea algo y Snape lo está ayudando"…_

Bien… entonces ¿Qué es lo que planean?

¿Atacar Hogwarts?

¿Matar a Harry?

Cerró sus orbes con fuerza para evitar que unas cristalinas lágrimas escaparan y refalaran por sus mejillas. ¿A caso todo era verdad? , ¿Draco Malfoy había terminado por ser influenciado por su padre? y Snape… ¿él en realidad era mortífago y espía de Voldemort y no de Dumbledore? … ¿todo era una gran mentira?

¿Un teatro formulado para aparentar, traicionar y matar?... ¿incluso… las palabras que le había dicho Snape en su despacho? , ¿Un vil engaño?

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar y resistir al inminente llanto que pujaba por salir y con cada segundo surgía una nueva pregunta, una nueva duda que surcaba y se clavaba en su mente como miles de cuchillos que se incrustaban en ella, matándola lentamente; y finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas por montones. Hermione se dejó caer arrastrando su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y allí lloro todo aquello que le dalia, por esa maldita conversación que tuvo que escuchar.

Su cerebro no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse que hacer a continuación… ¿salir corriendo y avisarle a Dumbledore o a Harry? , y si así fuera ¿qué es lo que diría? Y al fin y al cabo seria su palabra contra la de Snape, además de que no poseía ninguna prueba de que realmente existiera una conspiración… ¿y qué pasaría con todo lo que ella sentía?...

No supo cuánto tiempo paso allí, pero para cuando se recuperó un poco y tubo ligeramente conciencia otra vez de donde se encontraba se dio cuenta que había sido bastante ya que las antorchas del frio pasillo una a una se encendían ante la inminente oscuridad que comenzaba a invadir, los ligeros estruendos que hacían al encender sus llamas la altero un poco; sintió las piernas entumecidas a causa de la posición y del frio que comenzaba a colarse bajo su uniforme.

Se puso de pie y termino de limpiar los rastros húmedos de lágrimas que había derramado, cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse y armarse de valor para la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer; se arregló un poco la ropa y rogando que su rostro no delatara su angustia llamó a la puerta.

Iba a enfrentarlo. Porque si todo se trataba de un engaño… debía saber al menos el por qué.

- Adelante.-

Hermione tomo aire y aferrándose a su coraje Gryffindor abrió la puerta con decisión.

- Buenas noches, Granger.- Saludo el pocionista clavando sus oscuros orbes en los melados de su estudiante.

- Buenas noches, profesor.- Devolvió el saludo lo más neutral posible; tratando de formular la siguiente oración con las palabras correctas.

- ¿Sucede algo?- La preocupación de Snape se hizo más que latente, poniéndose de pie se acercó a ella.

- Yo… yo quería hablar con usted.- Bien, no era lo que tenía en mente decir de primera mano, lo que realmente quería decir era _"¿Por qué?, jodido infeliz", _pero le costaba tanto hablar en ese momento…

- Por supuesto. Sígame.- Dicto el maestro cambiando de rumbo y abriéndole una puerta para dejarle el paso. La castaña se adentró en la desconocida habitación sintiéndose completamente estúpida, ¿Por qué carajos dejaba que la situación cambiara de rumbo de esa forma? Para su mayor sorpresa y enojo Hermione pudo comprobar que el lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos, era nada más y nada más que la alcoba privada de Snape, la habitación era espaciosa y sutilmente decorada, los muebles eran de ébano oscuro, en ella había un sofá, un escritorio con su correspondiente silla, solo que este era más pequeño que el que se encontraba en el despacho; una amplia cama con dosel de cortinas verde oscuro, un enorme ropero y una mullida alfombra frente al hogar que se encontraba encendido y representaba la única luz del cuarto.

- ¿Quiere beber algo?- Escucho la voz de Snape muy cerca suyo, gesto que la asusto un poco y la saco de su ensimismamiento. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar, Granger?- Pregunto mirándola inmutable.

Ese era el momento de la verdad, Hermione lo sabía, tomo aire y titubeante dijo:

- Quiero saber…- Sintió que se le hacía difícil respirar. - de qué lado está usted, profesor.-

Habría sido muy estúpido preguntar ¿a qué se refiere? , además supo muy bien de que hablaba la muchacha; la miro sin saber muy bien que contestar, desconocía la causa para que la muchacha preguntase algo así y al bajar un poco la mirada, tubo la respuesta un anillo de oro que presentaba orgulloso un diamante de rubí le explico lo único que necesitaba saber.

- Así que Potter le estuvo llenando la cabeza con estupideces, ¿no, Granger?-

- ¿Qué?... No… yo solo…-

La miro con odio, no hacia ella, sino hacia el jodido muchacho que debía proteger y comenzó a acercarse a Hermione en forma lenta y peligrosa. - ¿Qué es lo que no le alcanza?, ¿qué es lo que le falta?…- Decia con voz escalofriantemente pausada y profunda. Hermione retrocedía con cada paso que daba su maestro hacia ella, con temor plasmado en sus ojos. - … para comprender que yo estoy del lado de él… de ese imbécil que tiene por amigo.-

- Profesor… yo no quise… es que yo…- Trataba de defenderse con palabras que a duras penas se formulaban en su mente, por miedo y vergüenza ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

- ¿Acaso no entiende el maldito mocoso que yo soy quien se encarga de salvar su trasero día y noche?, ¿acaso no entiende que hago esto por… usted?- Hermione se encontraba acorralada contra la pared y su profesor, y como tiempo atrás, lo único que podía hacer es dejar que el hombre se desahogue, solo que esta vez esperaba no salir herida.

- Potter de lo único que se encarga es de pensar y decir tonteras que solo lo perjudican a él y ni siquiera se preocupa de prestar la debida atención a las cosas realmente importantes… y lo peor de todo es que dependemos de él… todos y cada uno de nosotros.- El rostro de Snape era terrorífico, las sombras del hogar jugaban en su rostro a capricho y el tono de voz que utilizaba helaba la sangre de su joven alumna. Pero esta vez no la sujeto por las muñecas, ni siquiera la había tocado, solo sus rostros se encontraban a un palmo de distancia, a tal punto que Hermione era capaz de sentir la agitada respiración del pocionista en su rostro.

- Así que le aconsejo que valla con su amiguito y le diga que meta sus narices en las cosas que debe y no se entrometa en la vida de los demás…-

La miro con detenimiento y descubrió que en su rostro, en sus ojos nada había cambiado, allí había una firme determinación, un firme duda… Así que se obligó a decir: - Y ahora… tendrá que decidir, Granger, si creerle a Potter o a mi.-

La castaña comprendió rápidamente que en aquella oración se escondía algo implícito.

- ¿Esta inquiriendo algo más profesor?- Pregunto recuperándose del susto y con la intención de tomar el control del asunto.

- Dígamelo usted.- Sentencio separándose de ella y acercándose al hogar, dándole la espalda; la verdad era que no se sentía capaz de afrontar cara a cara con la respuesta de la Gryffindor, y temía a lo que contestara más de lo que alguna vez aceptaría.

El silencio reino en la habitación y la tensión en el ambiente se hizo más que palpable, Hermione era muy consciente de lo que Snape le exigía: Su conciencia le decía que tenía que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, decirle a gritos que había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con Draco Malfoy y que se la contaría a Dumbledore y que Harry tenía toda la razón del mundo para sospechar de él… Sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Hermione, solo se acercó al pocionista con pasos lentos pero decididos y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo por la espalda.

Snape cerró los ojos, perdido en la exquisita sensación del cuerpo de Hermione pegado al suyo… y de la respuesta que le brindaba su acto.

OoOoO

El gran comedor se encontraba en silencio casi sepulcral, las largas mesas se encontraban llenas de libros y estudiantes con las narices pegadas a los pergaminos que estaban escribiendo, concentrados, realizando sus propias tareas. En la mesa de Gryffindor Harry, Ron y Hermione no eran la excepción, los tres respondían un cuestionario de pociones que el profesor había mandado a realizar en la mañana. Harry se encontraba tratando de leer unos "apuntes" que había tomado momentos antes de asistir y tratando de ignorar las incesantes quejas he insultos hacia el profesor de pociones de Ronald Weasley, pero dejando escapar, de vez en cuando una risa ahogada.

Mientras que Hermione a pesar de estar a punto de terminar su cuestionario no podía apartar de su mente el último encuentro con Snape y en la decisión que había tomado y la forma de hacérselo saber… ¿no habrían bastado unas cuantas palabras antes que un abrazo? Sabía que estaba siendo irracional he inconsciente… pero en su interior algo le decía que aunque quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que Snape está metido en una conspiración, no podría… porque lo amaba y se dio cuenta de una forma cruel que estaría con el hasta las últimas consecuencias.

De cualquier forma, las cartas ya estaban echadas, solo esperaba tener suerte y haber inclinado la balanza por el mejor postor.

- Ps Hermione…- La castaña volteo regresando a la realidad, solo para encontrarse con un rostro lleno de pecas y de ojos azules. - ¿Qué quieres, Ron?- Pregunto en un susurro algo fastidiada y temerosa de ser descubierta, ya que algunos profesores se paseaban por el salón para cerciorarse de que los estudiantes estén haciendo sus tareas en silencio.

- Ya que parece que terminaste tu tarea y pareces medio aburrida… ¿podrías pasarme las respuestas de algunas preguntas?- Dijo en un susurro mirándola, pero apartando la mirada rápidamente y volviéndola a su ensayo al ver pasar a Snape detrás de su amiga.

- Ron…-

- Por favor Mione… solo me faltan cuatro respuestas.- Rogó el pelirrojo devolviéndole una mirada suplicante. La castaña trago saliva nerviosa y lo más escuetamente que pudo miro hacia los costados para cerciorarse de que ningún profesor estuviera cerca.

- Esta bien, ¿dime cual quieres?-

- La numero veintidós.-

- Anota: polvo de jengibre, cola de rata, sanguijuelas…- Dicto en un susurro. - Revolver el caldero tres veces en dirección de las manecillas del reloj, dejar hervir durante cinco minutos; agregar cera de troll y garras de león…-

- ¿Garras de león? , ¿Pero no era que las garras de león solo se agregan en pociones para quemaduras?- Pregunto Ron interrumpiendo a su amiga y levantando un poco la voz inconscientemente.

- Si, pero las garras de león…-

- Junto al polvo de jengibre hacen en la poción una reacción de purificación, lo que la transforma en algo sumamente indispensable a la hora de curar gangrena.- Concluyo Snape a sus espaldas. Había visto de lejos el parloteo de los Gryffindor y se había acercado sigilosamente por detrás de la castaña.

Ambos leones se quedaron atónitos ante la sorpresiva interrupción de Snape, quedándose en completo silencio y con los corazones golpeando fuerte en sus pechos.

- Cinco puntos menos, Gryffindor. Ahora, Weasley concéntrese en sus tareas y deje de molestar a sus compañeros y Granger…- La aludida se volteo para verlo con algo de temor en sus facciones.

- No quiero volver a verla dictando respuestas, ¿me escucho?-

- Sí, señor, lo siento.- Contesto cabizbaja.

Ante la respuesta, su profesor le dedico una mirada que se demoró más de lo debido en sus pupilas meladas, para luego seguir el recorrido por las mesas con su capa negra haciendo frufrú tras él.

- Bueno, ahora dime la numero cuatro…- Pidió nuevamente el pelirrojo en un susurro observando el andar del pocionista.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante, escribió unas cuantas cosas más en su pergamino, cuando termino guardó las cosas en su mochila se puso de pie y le dijo: - No voy a hacer que nos quiten más puntos, Ron, estudia para la próxima.-

Luego se volteo con su cuaderno y pergamino de tarea en manos y con paso decidido se acercó a Snape, quien se encontraba vigilando en un extremo del salón, le tendió el libro y el pergamino, el hombre los recibió con un movimiento veloz, casi brusco y le indico que esperara un momento en su asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos se acercó a ella y al devolverle sus cosas le obsequio una mirada profunda y oscura desviándola unos segundos hacia el cuaderno, para volver a clavarla en sus ojos, en una clara señal. Hermione espero a que se alejara para abrir el cuaderno.

- ¿Qué te puso?- Escucho decir a Ron.

- Un "sobresaliente".- Contesto la castaña mirando su cuaderno y descubriendo una pequeña nota escondido en él.

"_Búsqueme en el lago negro dentro de una hora"._

OoOoO

Caminaba con paso ligero por los jardines de Hogwarts con rumbo al lago negro, por suerte no le había sido dificultoso evadir a sus amigos, ya que Harry se encontraba en una de sus tantas reuniones con el director y Ron intercambiando fluidos salivales con Lavander. Le intrigaba enormemente el motivo de su próximo encuentro con su maestro y le parecía extraño que su mentor la citara en aquel lugar, por lo que apretó el paso y en poco tiempo vislumbro a Snape, quien miraba el atardecer en el lejano horizonte; el sol del crepúsculo caía de lleno sobre las aguas del lago, brindando un hermoso espectáculo de intenso brillo, dándole un aspecto de espejo dorado que reflectaba su luz hacia Snape. Hermione camino hacia él un poco insegura, al quedar a su lado espero paciente a que su maestro le dirigiera la palabra, después de todo él la había citado allí.

Por fortuna el pocionista no tardo en voltearse a su izquierda donde se encontraba su alumna quien lo miraba curiosa, la miro con sus oscuros ojos intensamente y luego se inclinó un poco para besarla suavemente, en forma de caricia, despacio, dejándose embriagar por su sabor, perdiéndose en la sensación, y sabiendo internamente que jamás podría separarse de esos labios por demasiado tiempo; Hermione se dejó llevar, sentir los labios de su profesor la hizo sentir en la gloria, era un contacto prohibido y excitante que bastaba para que su mente se apagara y diera paso a las sensaciones que surgían en su cuerpo… su maestro intensifico el beso en forma gradual, casi imperceptible, presionando más sus labios y dando libertad a su lengua de entrar y liderar una lucha interminable con la dulce y sedosa de Hermione. El beso se tornaba cada vez más intenso y las sensaciones que experimentaban su cuerpos también, envolviéndolos en un remolino de excitación; las manos de Hermione sujetaron con fuerza la tela de la túnica de su maestro con la intención de hacerle saber que deseaba más, pero Snape rompió con el beso separándose lentamente de ella, sin apartar su penetrante mirada, permanecieron así unos segundos, confesándose en silencio sus sentimientos; pero nuevamente el pocionista acabo con su contacto para regresar a su posición original, mirando a través del lago al horizonte.

Después de unos momentos, en los que a Hermione le tomo recobrar la compostura pregunto algo tímida: - ¿Para qué me ha citado aquí, profesor?-

Pero la muchacha no recibió respuesta alguna, solo una acción precipitada de Snape, quien aventó con fuerza algo hacia el lago, cayendo este muy dentro de las oscuras aguas; un gesto que le pareció mas que extraño a Hermione, quien frunció el ceño confusa y volviéndose una vez más hacia Snape le pregunto: - ¿Qué fue lo que lanzo, señor?- Su maestro se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en sus labios, la miro y luego decenio su vista hasta un costado inferior de su alumna, la castaña lo siguió con la mirada como si fuese un camino invisible guiándola he invitándola a mirar aquello que él veía; fue entonces que sus melados ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su mano que presentaba una aureola blancuzca en una clara señal de que allí faltaba el anillo de rubí que Harry le había regalado.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!...- Exclamo Hermione sin poder evitar alarmarse al observar su mano desnuda y entendiendo por completo lo que su profesor acababa de hacer, miro de nuevo a Snape quien aún mantenía en su rostro aquella jodida sonrisa. - ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! , ¡Ese anillo me lo regalo Harry! , ¡Es mío!-

- "Era", Granger, ahora le debe pertenecer a algún habitante acuático.- Contesto con total calma, cosa que exaspero más aun a Hermione, quien no paraba de intercambiar miradas hacia el punto donde había caído su joya y hacia Snape.

- ¡Pero me lo regalo Harry!- Grito como si aquello bastara para que su maestro se lanzara al lago a buscar y devolverle su anillo.

- Lo sé.-

- ¿Tiene idea de cuánto le costó?-

- No, ni me importa.- Contesto impasible.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?- Pregunto Hermione con la voz afectada, tratando de ganar la debida atención.

- Porque era horrible, porque estorba cuando trata de realizar pociones y porque me recuerda que ese mocoso ha estado más cerca de usted de lo que puedo soportar… por eso Granger.- Pero cuando la castaña estaba a punto de abrir la boca nuevamente con la intención de protestar, Snape agrego: - Y porque estoy seguro que esto…- Dijo sacando de uno de los bolcillos de su túnica una fina cadena de plata brillante, donde se lucía un dije elaborado con una esmeralda dibujando en ella a dos serpientes entrelazadas. - …Le quedara mejor…- La joya era magnifica y delicada, Hermione quedo enceguecida por su belleza, a tal punto que tardo un poco en reaccionar.

- Es hermoso.- Confeso en un susurro al que le falto impulso, cosa que hizo a Snape sonreír débilmente, tratando de disimular su satisfacción por lo que había logrado. Rodeo a su alumna lentamente quedando tras su menuda espalda y alzando sus manos deslizo suavemente el collar en el níveo cuello de la muchacha, abrochándolo, tomando su tiempo para acariciar la piel de forma sutil, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos y dejara escapar un gemido ahogado.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, se sentía exasperada y excitada al mismo tiempo; pudo reparar en que, el torso de Snape estaba pegado a su espalda permitiéndole percibir claramente el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, transmitiéndose gratamente al suyo y la respiración suave y calma de su profesor haciéndole cosquillas, en pocos segundos unos traviesos labios comenzaron a besar su cuello con delicadeza trazando un recorrido de fuego a través de su blanca piel, haciéndola estremecer y una mano grande, ligeramente áspera tomo delicadamente su mentón con la intención de girarla un poco y besarla de una forma posesiva pero suave, permitiéndole saborear sus labios con total calma; al tiempo que su otra mano se enredaba deliberadamente en su estrecha cintura.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos pudieron inspirar la paz que sus corazones tanto anhelaban, sumergidos en una calma surrealista, porque todo lo que los atormentaba en esos momentos carecía por completo de sentido. Y por un momento creyeron que todo lo que los rodeaba era producto de un mal sueño, de algo que solo existían en fantasías descabelladas que dormían en las profundidades de sus mentes. Porque en ese momento solo existía aquel magnifico atardecer que se mostraba ante ellos, en atrevidos colores naranjas y violetas pintados en el firmamento frente al inmenso lago dorado y ellos dos… abrazados protegiéndose el uno al otro, aislados de todo mal que los aquejara, curándose y alimentándose de sus caricias y sus besos.

OoOoO

El fin de semana llego y con él la ansiada visita a Hogsmeade, el acostumbrado revuelo de estudiantes se hizo notar desde temprano en la mañana; Neville y Luna habían apartado un carruaje para ellos y sus amigos, quienes culpa de Ron y sus rutinarias peleas con Lavander llegaron algo tarde y aunque pudieron abordar el carruaje fueron los últimos en partir hacia el pequeño pueblo. En el transcurso del camino se había establecido una incómoda charla sobre las propiedades mágicas de los cuernos de Gryphouns entre Neville y Luna y una muy acalorada entre Ron y su hermana a causa del mal comportamiento del pelirrojo; conversaciones en las cuales Hermione había decidido no participar, más que unas cuantas miradas de soslayo, al igual que Harry, quien por fortuna no le gritaba al oído como Ginny.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió que se estaba cansando del torrente de palabras que no paraba de salir de sus bocas, no era para nada agradable estar encerrados en un espacio tan reducido, por tanto tiempo, escuchando estridentes gritos que hacían retumbar los tímpanos.

Intercambio miradas con Harry quien al parecer pensaba exactamente los mismo que ella, pero no se dijeron nada y después de un corto periodo de tiempo ambos volvieron sus miradas a puntos completamente diferentes, Hermione hacia la larga fila de árboles que se vislumbraban por su ventana como manchas verduzcas debido a la velocidad que tomaba el carruaje y Harry hacia la puerta, hacia la cara rojiza de Ron, hacia el techo y hacia las manos de Hermione y a algo que le llamo la atención, miro con más atención y deslumbro la aureola blancuzca que se tatuaba en la piel de uno de los dedos de su amiga; se dio cuenta que algo faltaba… y no tardo en descubrir qué, el muchacho frunció el ceño y dirigió sus verdes ojos hasta el rostro de su amiga, quien miraba distraída por la ventana y lo escudriño como si allí pudiese descubrir lo que había ocurrido con el anillo de rubí que él le había regalado, pero algo distrajo su atención un pequeño resplandor verde en el escote de la camisa chocolate de Hermione. Disimuladamente Harry levanto un poco la cabeza y lo vislumbro: una fina cadena de plata brillante donde colgaba un pequeño dije de piedra esmeralda de dos serpientes entrelazadas entre ellas, he inmediatamente Harry supo que algo no andaba bien. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Hermione sobre el anillo cuando el carruaje detuvo su marcha en la callejuela principal de Hogsmeade.

- ¡Por fin! , ya se me estaban acalambrando las piernas.- Exclamo Ronald mientras estiraba exageradamente las extremidades de su cuerpo.

- Si, a mí también.- Comento Neville quien ayudaba a Luna a bajar del carruaje.

- Bueno, Harry, será mejor que nos demos prisa.- Apremio Ginny mientras tomaba al ojiverde de la mano y lo dirigía hacia el interior del pueblo.

- ¿A dónde van?- Exclamo su hermano molesto.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe, Ron!-

- Rayos, ¿Quién se cree que es?- El tono de voz de Ron delataba el enfado que acogia hacia su hermana hace algún tiempo con su hermana debido a las múltiples discusiones relacionadas con su actitud con Lavander Brown.

- Bueno… he… nosotros… también nos vamos, llevare a Luna al salón de té de Madame Tudipié.- Dijo Nevill algo nervioso pero sonriendo finalmente a su compañera.

- ¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Ustedes también se van?!- Exclamo el pelirrojo exaltado y mirándolos con incredulidad.

- Si… es que… habíamos planeado esto hace mucho tiempo y…-

- Como quieran… vallan.- Contesto despectivo y apartando la mirada. - Y yo que pensé que iríamos todos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas…-

- ¡Ron! , cálmate ya. No tienes por qué enfadarte así.- Lo reto Hermione recordándole por un momento a su madre.

- Pero Hermione…-

- Déjalos ir tranquilos, nosotros haremos algo juntos.-

Un resoplido profundo escapo de la boca de Ron y haciendo ademanes con la mano y un débil "está bien" los dejo marchar sin más miramientos.

- No entiendo por qué te comportas así, pareces un niño pequeño.-

- Es culpa de Ginny, ella me pone de mal humor.- Se excusó el muchacho rápidamente, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- No le eches la culpa a ella, tus eres el que se comporta como troll.- Su amigo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y dando por finalizada la conversación.

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

- No lo sé… tal vez…- Las palabras de Hermione se perdieron en alguna parte entre su mente y su boca, pues había vislumbrado a un hombre de cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche, que no tardo en reconocer como su profesor de pociones a algunos metros de distancia; parado en la en la entrada de una callejuela apartada, quien miraba con perfecto disimulo hacia los lados, hasta que logro verla y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron Hermione supo inmediatamente lo que quería.

- ¿Tal vez?...- Inquirió Ron comenzando a impacientarse nuevamente.

- Tal vez… debas ir a ver la nueva tienda de quiddicht que abrió la semana pasada, está al lado de la heladería del señor Brandon… leí en el Profeta que es la tienda más grande y completa del lugar.- Comento Hermione regresando la atención a su amigo. - Mientras yo voy por unos libros, tinta y pergaminos y… luego nos encontramos en la plaza para tomar algo juntos, ¿Qué te parece?-

- ¿Una nueva tienda de quiddicht? , ¡¿Cómo no lo mencionaste antes?! , y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo… nos vemos en unas horas, Mione.- Exclamo excitado el muchacho y con los ojos vidriosos debido a la emoción.

Hermione estaba segura que si su amigo le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras en otro momento se hubiese sentido furiosa con él, pero en ese instante solo podía pensar en Snape, así que con un "yo también te quiero, Ron" permitió a su amigo marcharse sin problemas, mientras que ella cruzaba la calle hacia donde, segundos antes había estado su profesor. Camino tan veloz como se lo permitieron sus piernas tras el fantasma de su profesor; miro hacia los lados y solo vio algunas casas con amplios jardines y un lejano sendero que se adentraba en un bosque de árboles florecidos, pero no había nadie allí; frunció el ceño y se preguntó si realmente había visto a Snape o solo se trataba de una cruel ilusión. En ese mismo instante sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, al voltearse se encontró con un par de ojos tan negros como el más oscuro de los pecados.

- ¡Profesor!- Exclamo algo exaltada y sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba.

- Sigame, Granger.- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, para luego voltearse con elegancia y caminar hacia el sendero con su capa ondeando tras él.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el sendero del bosque en completo silencio y a pasos agigantados, no querían tener testigos de aquello.

Con cada pisada el suelo de tierra crujía inevitablemente bajo sus pies recordándole que poco a poco se adentraban más y más en la espesura del bosque y su conciencia comenzó a ganar lugar en su mente diciéndole a gritos que era una irresponsable y que actuaba con una falta de juicio total, que estaba entrado con completa voluntad en la boca del lobo… y de pronto se sintió expuesta y vulnerable, algo en su interior le decía que no debía estar ahí, que debía correr, alejarse de ese hombre, que corría peligro. Y en ese momento flashes de aquello que la atormentaba comenzaron a atosigarla: la conversación con Malfoy, las peleas con Harry por la lealtad de su profesor, aquella tarde en el despacho… y su silencio.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de enfrentarlo? , ¿Por qué se resistía a ver más allá de sus sentimientos?

Sin darse cuenta el frio comenzó a colarse hasta sus huesos he inevitablemente comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, se restregó los brazos en busca de calor, pero fue inútil, hasta que sintió un peso agradable sobre sus hombros inundándola inmediatamente de una placentera sensación de calor, lo que hizo que Hermione saliera de su ensimismamiento y volviera a la realidad con la visión de unos ojos negros observándola con atención.

- ¿Se siente bien, Granger?- Pregunto su maestro restregándole suavemente el hombro que ahora estaba cubierto por su propia capa negra, con la intención de brindarle un poco más de calor.

- S-si, lo siento.- Contesto rehuyendo sutilmente a su mirada.

- No se preocupe. ¿Así se siente mejor?- Pregunto haciendo alusión a la tela negra de su capa.

- Si, gracias.- Mintió la castaña, sintiéndose atraída por el cautivador aroma masculino que desprendía la túnica de su profesor.

- Ya casi llegamos.- Anuncio Snape mientras extendía su brazo alrededor de su alumna para poder acercarla a él y transmitirle más calor.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio, solo escuchando sus respiraciones y el crujir de la maleza bajo sus pies, hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque, parecido al que una vez había visitado con Harry, solo que este era mucho más apartado del pueblo y las aguas del pequeño rio transitaban tranquilas dando algunos saltos en suaves cascadas.

- Es precioso.- Confeso la muchacha en un susurro a lo que Snape solo asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron lado a lado contemplando la belleza del lugar en completo silencio, hasta que el pocionista carraspeo para ganar la atención de su alumna. - Yo… - Hizo una pequeña pausa, titubeante. - …quería pedirle disculpas…-

Hermione frunció el ceño confusa. - ¿Por qué?-

Los ojos de Snape se obligaban a mantenerle la mirada, pero le era casi imposible y de vez en cuando rehuían por una mínima de segundos para obligarse nuevamente a mirarla, estaba más que claro que a Severus Snape no le era ameno lo que estaba a punto de decir, de hecho era bastante visible que aquello le molestaba y lo ponía nervioso, tal vez no serían palabras a las que comúnmente concurría.

Parecía un estúpido adolecente envuelto por completo de nervios, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero ¡Por Merlín!, es que jamás se había encontrado en una situación así y mucho menos había pronunciado las palabras que se atragantaban en su boca… pero hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y dejo que la frase saliese sin ningún tipo de interrupción. - Por no poder brindarle lo que le corresponde, Granger.-

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor?- En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, Hermione se arrepintió, ya que Snape parecía más molesto y perturbado que antes.

- A no poder brindarle un lugar cálido a donde ir, o algo que comer o siquiera… una silla.- Contesto levantando una ceja en ese gesto irónico tan suyo, pero la castaña tuvo la impresión de que esas palabras estaban más dirigidas a él, más que a ella misma.

- No se preocupe, señor, estoy bien.- Aseguro brindándole una cálida sonrisa; ella sabía muy bien que las condiciones en las que se encontraban no podían permitirse ciertos placeres, pero le pareció muy tierno de su parte el preocuparse, aunque innecesario de su parte, el disculparse. - Además… si alguien nos ve juntos, hablaran a nuestras espaldas y…- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar, debido al gesto que torció Snape al escuchar sus palabras.

- Granger, si nos ven juntos, le aseguro que harán mucho más que hablar. Me imagino que sabe a qué refiero, ¿no es así?-

La castaña bajo la cabeza angustiada, ¡claro que lo sabía! , pero ¿había necesidad de decirlo? , por un momento se sintió estúpida, pero esa llama Gryffindor que ardía en su interior inexorable se despertó y la obligo a levantar la mirada y a enfrentarlo. - Si, lo sé. Pero no me importa.-

Snape clavo sus ojos en los melados de Hermione, escrutándolos, tratando de adentrarse en ellos en busca del verdadero temple y no de un mero arrebato de coraje alentado por la insensatez hormonal. Pero lo que el porcionista encontró en ellos lo dejo perplejo: una valentía firme, fuerte y comedida que se impregnaba en esos ojos melados tan sublimes.

- Yo acepte entablar una relación con usted, bajo las condiciones que ambos sabemos muy bien… y al hacerlo acepte los riesgos, las inseguridades y los miedos. Sé perfectamente que es lo que puede ocurrirnos si nos descubren, o si quiera si llegan a sospechar… pero ya le dije; no me importa. Si existe la posibilidad de estar juntos, aunque seamos poseedores de un futuro incierto… estoy dispuesta a asumir cualquier riesgo.-

Snape quien no apartaba sus ojos de los de su estudiante, se dejó embriagar por la belleza de sus palabras y por primera vez en su vida se sintió rebosante, rebosante de una sensación plena y agradable, que tardo más de la cuenta en identificar… felicidad.

Había sumergido a Hermione junto con él en un futuro incierto y oscuro, por culpa de sus propios caprichos, pero en ese momento se sentía aliviado y feliz de saber que ella estaba a su lado, plenamente consciente de todo lo que podría ocurrir… y eso le basto y supero.

Era mucho más de lo que alguien le había dado en todo su vida. Ella estaría con el hasta el final, fuese cual fuese, y sintió que en ese momento podía dejar caer por completo las barreras, podía amarla, sin rencor ni sospecha. Amar… esa palabra le parecía tan extraña y distante, como si fuera inherente a él… Después de lo ocurrido con Lily, no se había atrevido a incluir en el tablero de juego más que unas cuantas caricias insípidas y alguna que otra noche de sexo con alguna mujer de la noche, nada que entorpezca sus planes… no, los planes de Albus Dumbledore.

Pero esto… esto era muy diferente, Hermione había logrado introducirse dentro de él de una forma silenciosa y sutil, y él ni siquiera lo noto, no al menos, hasta la noche que la encontró con Potter en el sillón, y sintió que estallaría de celos. Pero eso ahora no importaba, era lejano y carecía de importancia para lo que ya estaba en juego, además había borrado todo rastro del mocoso de Potter, inclusive el jodido anillo.

Todo cambiaria ahora en adelante, y eso internamente lo aterraba, el no saber cómo desenvolverse, que decir o que hacer, pero estaba seguro que semejante verdad jamás saldría de sus labios. Pero al menos tendría a Hermione a su lado y en su corazón… y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para luchar.

Lentamente deslizo sus manos por la cintura de Hermione y delicadamente la atrajo hacia él, anhelaba su calor; beso sus labios de cereza con infinito amor, grabando a fuego el momento en su memoria, siendo consiente que cualquiera de sus encuentros, podría volverse fácilmente el ultimo y sabiéndolo se juró que cada vez que estuviera junto a Hermione memorizaría cada palabra, cada caricia, cada beso y cuando llegase el momento, atesoraría también los gemidos, jadeos y gotas de sudor que resbalen por su tersa piel.

OoOoO

Casi no había dormido en cinco días, ni hablar de la comida que había desparramado por su plato sin llegar a probarla siquiera. Estaba desesperado, no podía arreglarlo y sentía que el hacha bajaría sobre su cuello en cualquier momento; tenía que pensar y rápido, sin embargo sus fuerzas de agotaban y ya casi no podía dormir culpa de las horrendas pesadillas que atacaban su subconsciente sin piedad… fue por ello que ese día había decidido asistir a la excursión a Hogsmeade y tal vez, con algo de suerte, podría relajarse aunque sea un poco y despejar su mente.

Se había alejado de todo y de todos, con la única esperanza de que la naturaleza le devolviera, parcialmente, esa paz que tanto deseaba y mientras caminaba entre los setos pudo discernir unas manchas extrañas a unos pocos metros, difuminados debido a la maleza del lugar; con cautela se acercó receloso y semi escondido entre los arbustos pudo distinguir que esas manchas que veía de lejos, se trataban de Severus Snape y la sangre sucia, Granger, besándose. Sonrió con malicia, estaba seguro que su padre encontraría más que interesante lo que acababa de descubrir.

**Nota de autora: **Y? Que les pareció este capítulo? De seguro me odian por terminar los capítulos siempre de la misma forma, jajaja pero bueno… Hay una escena que la saque de HP 4 esa en la que están estudiando en el gran comedor y siempre quise hacer que Hermione y Snape tuvieran un acercamiento más estrecho del que le dieron en la peli, así que por eso la hice. Ahora a Snape se le viene un gran problema debido a Lucius… ya verán; lo único que tengo que decir a mi favor, es que el próximo capítulo tendrá mucha acción y… HABRA LEMMON! (como Dios manda! XD )

Se reciben criticas (constructivas), objeciones, ideas, etc.

Quien este interesad , necesito BETA que, preferentemente, se especialice en trama; lo necesito para este fic y para The Phantom of Hogwarts, al cual estoy retomando. Interesados, mandar un MP.

Respuesta de reviews:

Mama Shmi: UN MILLON DE GRACIAS por invitarme al escuadrón querida!, me ha recargado las pilas! Jajaja y el tercer capi de Possession estará dedicado a ti, amiga!

Alexza Snape: Todas esas cosas que me dices me hacen ruborizar! Jajaja muchísimas gracias por seguirme y comentar de una forma tan entusiasta!

TequilaNervous: Te parece cruel?, jajaja ya veras lo que viene muajajaja (que mala soy u.u ) apuesto que te dará un buen susto el final de este… jajaja . Espero leer pronto el segundo capi del maravilloso fic que estas traduciendo!

Ana: Aquí tienes pequeña, el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado!, gracias por comentar!

Solstice Moon: Te gusto el lemmon del capítulo anterior? Bueno, prepara un par de bragas extra para el próximo capítulo! Jajajaaja muchas gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes, no te defraudare.

Guest: Muchas gracias Guest!, espero hayas podido pasar por este cap!, nos vemos y gracias!

Sonysnape: Me alegro que te haya gustado el lemmon! Jajaja en el siguiente capítulo viene lo mejor, ahm en cuanto a lo de tu fic aún no he tenido tiempo de pasarme , pero te prometo que lo hare en cuanto pueda si?

Yetis ave: Me alegra que te guste mi fic y te agradezco de corazón que comentes, espero te siga agradando, gracias por pasarte, besos!

MariaLestrange23: Hay! Mi querida! No tienes idea de cuánto anhelo que escribas otros fics tan hermosos como los que tienes, te juro que me encantan!, los amo!, y me pone muy feliz que tu leas este!. Muchas gracias por pasarte!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR Y ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO!, SON MI SABIA VITAL! XD


	17. Amor Cómplice

**Para aquellos que no recuerden y deseen leer un super resumen del capítulo anterior:** Hermione está muerta de miedo y se pregunta si descubrió la supuesta conspiración entre Snape y Draco Malfoy. Llora por q piensa que Snape de verdad está del lado de los mortifagos., que todo es una mentira, al igual q las palabras de su maestro en su despacho. Se pregunta qué hacer y q pasaría con lo que ella sentía. Decide enfrentarlo, por que si todo era un engaño debía saber al menos el por qué, ella le pregunta de qué lado esta, Snape por su parte asume que potter le estuvo llenando la cabeza a Hermione, discuten y el mago le dice unas cuantas verdades, luego le obliga a decidir si creerle a él o a su amiguito, la castaña se da cuenta que le pregunta algo más en forma indirecta, ella se contiene y no le dice de la conversación que había escuchado y lo único que hace es abrazarlo, aceptándolo implícitamente.

En el gran comedor haciendo tarea, Ron le pide a Hermione unas respuestas ella se las da pero Snape los descubre y les llama la atención, cuando su profesor le devuelve el cuaderno tiene nota citándola al lago. Hermione asiste preguntándose qué querrá, el está esperándola, sin previo aviso la besa y tira algo al lago, Hermione descubre que es el anillo que le regalo Harry y se enfada con su maestro pero este la calma regalándole un collar con un dije de esmeralda con serpientes. Llega el fin de semana en Hogsmeade donde Harry nota q su amiga ya no tiene su anillo y q tiene un colgante. Todo se separan en el pueblo Hermione ve a Snape y va tras él, ella se dice internamente que no debía estar allí que corría peligro pero se resiste a ver más allá de sus sentimientos. Se sorprende por el lugar bello en el que están y más aún por la timidez y humildad de Snape, hablan sobre el q pasaría si los descubren, ella le dice que no le importa nada, que ella se jugaría todo por él. Y él se siente feliz de saber que ella estaría con él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Snape se da cuenta q puede dejar caer las barreras y amarla plenamente. Draco malfoy los descubre besándose y piensa q su padre estaría muy interesado en aquella información.

Capítulo 17: Amor Cómplice

Mordía su labio en forma continua, la clase de pociones había comenzado hacia poco tiempo y Neville Longbotton ya tenia problemas con su poción crece huesos; Hermione miro de reojo hacia el resto del aula, todos los alumnos buscaban, cortaban y molían sus ingredientes en forma meticulosa, todos en correspondiente silencio… Sonrió ante la escena, por que sabía perfectamente que en la única clase en donde todos los alumnos guardaban silencio (incluso Ron) era en pociones.

Volvió su mirada hacia las hojas de cedro y los ojos de araña con la intención de continuar su trabajo en la poción, pero al escuchar un sollozo a su lado no pudo aguantarse y volteo a ver a su temeroso amigo Neville, quien tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas a causa del salado llanto que lo poseía. Hermione sintió una especie de dolor en su interior, el pinchazo inconfundible de la pena; sabia que el muchacho no podría terminar la poción a tiempo debido a que ni siquiera había preparado los ingredientes correctos y dejándose llevar por la humildad Gryffindor, la castaña dio un rápido vistazo hacia ambos lados del salón de clases con la intención de localizar a Snape y no tardó en encontrarlo a unos cuantos metros mas alejado, dándole indicaciones a un Slytherin.

Sabía que no debía… de hecho su profesor ya le había llamado la atención por sus acciones anteriormente, estando con Ron, pero… se trataba de Neville y no pudo resistir a la dosis Gryffindor de piedad y suavemente se inclino para susurrarle a su compañero:

- Tranquilo Neville, corta en tiras finas cinco colas de rata noruega, agrega asfódelo molido cinco miligramos y una ramita de canela de doce centímetros, luego mézclalos…-

- Cinco veces en sentido de las manecillas del reloj y siete en contra, si, si, señorita Granger, las explicaciones están muy claras en el libro.- Corto Snape quien como de costumbre se hallaba a la caza de humildes y descuidados Gryffindors y se había aparecido por su espalada, provocando que Hermione diera un salto en su asiento del susto y voltease alarmada a ver a su maestro. - El único problema aquí es la incompetencia del señor Longbotton para seguir las instrucciones… cinco puntos menos, Gryffindor.- Sentencio clavando su oscura mirada en la de la muchacha en un claro mensaje de "no me importa que estés conmigo, las reglas siguen siendo las mismas".

Además ya era la segunda vez que la encontraba "ayudando" a un compañero y la primera vez había sido demasiado "suave". - Ahora señorita Granger, como ha comprobado ser una sabelotodo insufrible que derrocha conocimientos a su paso, estoy seguro que no vera como una molestia ayudarme a realizar algunas pociones para Madame Pomfrey; por que, de seguro su sentimiento servicial la impulsara a hacerlo por el bien común, sin importar que deba sacrificar horas de sueño… La quiero esta noche a las nueve en mi despacho.-

"¿Insufrible sabelotodo? , ¿todavía? , ¿después de todo lo que pasaron juntos?. Sin duda alguna para Hermione, Snape seguía siendo el mismo murciélago de las mazmorras.

SS/HG

Tomó la copa de fino cristal cargada de vino tinto en un movimiento lento y aburrido de su mano, el anillo de dragón hizo un suave tintineo al chocar contra el cristal, levanto la copa y con su acostumbrada mueca de suficiencia removió el cáliz en movimientos circulares delicados y observo con particular atención al oscuro liquido moverse en su prisión de cristal de un lado a otro pero siempre regresando al mismo lugar: atrapado. Y se pregunto si alguna vez tendría a Severus Snape de la misma forma.

El muy desgraciado siempre le había quitado todo y lo peor es que casi siempre lo hacia sin ningún esfuerzo, muy diferente a él que debía jugarse el pellejo para obtener algo.

Lo odiaba, y estaba dispuesto a despedazarlo por completo cuando llegase el momento. Y si era necesario jugar sucio, lo haría, después de todo él en eso era un experto. Sonrió con suficiencia. Tendría lo que quería ahora que tenia la oportunidad, solo esperaba que su hijo no se haya equivocado. Con elegancia se llevo el cáliz a sus labios y saboreo el dulce sabor de la venganza.

SS/HG

El frio de las mazmorras se hizo sentir de inmediato en su piel. Las múltiples antorchas adheridas a las frías paredes de piedra iluminaban los largos pasillos de una forma sutil, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que esa noche era particularmente mas oscura que otras, camino despacio hasta posicionarse frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape, llamo y espero mientras sentía mariposas revolotear en su estomago; seria la primera vez que estarían solos después de haber zanjado dudas.

El olor a menta de su maestro inundo sus fosas nasales antes de que este le abriera la puerta para dejarle paso a su despacho.

- Buenas noches, Granger.- Susurro.

- Buenas noches, profesor.- Devolvió el saludo al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

- Muy bien ya que esta aquí, no hay que perder mas tiempo, sígame.- Dijo sin rodeos conduciéndola hacia una puerta adyacente, la abrió y le permitió el paso, la muchacha entro sumergiéndose en un ambiente lleno de vapores y en penumbras a excepción de los mecheros de los calderos que representaban una luz rojiza vaga y casi inútil, por lo que Hermione debió tener mucho cuidado en bajar las escaleras que se dirigían al laboratorio de Snape; a cada escalón podía sentir un agobiante calor penetrar su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía Snape trabajar en un lugar así?

- Como podrá observar ya he comenzado con la realización de algunas pociones, así que usted se encargara de estas otras.- Le dijo en un tono calmo extendiéndole un largo pergamino que presentaba la lista de pociones que requería Madame Pomfrey, muchas (la mayoría de ellas las mas complicadas) ya estaban tachadas con tinta negra, seguramente aquellas pociones que Snape ya estaba realizando; releyó con mas atención y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban siete: Anti vómito, removedor de folículos, crece huesos, entre otras de uso más común.

Miro a Snape con enfado, pero aun sin discernir si el enfado era con él por llamarla sabelotodo insufrible y por castigarla, (peor aún, por hacer de ese "castigo" un verdadero castigo y no una charla amena entre ambos) o si estaba enfadada con ella misma por esperar un gesto así de su parte.

Pero no. Snape hablaba muy enserio en clase, lo único que le esperaba allí dentro eran calderos de vapores brillantes he ingredientes con olor a rancio. Así que de nada serviría el conjunto de ropa interior negra que llevaba puesta.

- Los ingredientes están en el armario de la esquina.- Señalo su maestro con un perezoso movimiento de su mano. - Y algunos otros están sobre la mesa de la izquierda. Sé que le llevara un buen periodo de tiempo realizar todas, por lo que cada tres horas podrá tomarse un descanso de diez minutos; si es prolija con sus tiempos, creo que podrá terminar a las siete.-

- ¡¿Qué!? , ¡¿a las siete de la mañana?! , ¿a qué está jugando?- Inquirió Hermione alarmada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Está bien, había infringido las reglas ayudando a un compañero y no importo un knut que estuviese involucrada con su profesor… fue castigada pero… ¿tener que estar encerrada diez horas en una mazmorra haciendo pociones? , ¿pero en que carajos estaba pensando Snape?

El pocionista la miro despectivo. - A nada señorita, ahora, si quiere terminar a la hora estipulada le recomiendo que comience en este preciso instante.-

- ¿De verdad usted pretende que yo esté aquí diez horas haciendo pociones con ínfimos descansos de diez minutos cada tres horas? , ¡No descanse nada hoy y mañana hay clases!-

- Se nota Granger, que no tiene idea de lo que es el trabajo duro.- Contesto con una mueca en su boca para luego voltearse y colocar un par de libros sobre una mesa vacía.

- Sin embargo… si quiere terminar antes, puede realizar varias pociones a la vez… He de suponer que después de lo sucedido esta mañana su cerebro esta capacitado para hacerlas.- Sentenció Snape volviendo su atención a su alumna. - ¿Estoy en lo cierto, señorita?- Pregunto con un tono de voz que destilaba burla al tiempo que levantaba una ceja en un gesto propio de él.

Aquella pregunta tomo a Hermione por sorpresa. ¿La estaba retando? Ese gesto en su rostro y su tono de voz… Snape quería jugar y ella le daría con el gusto.

- Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo.- Contesto seria, dejando la lista de la enfermería sobre una mesa para poder sacarse el jersey, quedando solo con su camisa blanca adornada por una corbata roja y dorada y su falda gris. Con firme determinación la castaña comenzó a buscar y recoger frascos de ingredientes, colocándolos en una mesa cercana en forma ordenada, luego busco en un armario los calderos del grosor y material necesario para cada poción; sin demora encendía los mecheros, logrando que hubiera un poco más de luz en la habitación y se dispuso a realizar las primeras tres pociones que había escogido para realizar primero, debido a que las tres tenían algunos ingredientes en común. Así fue como Hermione se enfrasco en su trabajo perdiendo la noción de su entorno más lejano que las mesas donde descansaban sus herramientas, logrando un trabajo firme, preciso y cronometrado.

Se movía de un lado a otro casi sin parar, abriendo frascos, revolviendo infusiones, cortando, machacando, controlando; sin darse cuenta de que Snape la observaba con una sutil sonrisa en una distancia prudente, permitiéndole el debido espacio para su trabajo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que la luz roja del fuego alcanzara a pintar su rostro.

El tiempo paso y para cuando Hermione termino de hacer las primeras tres pociones ya tenía los calderos y los ingredientes prestos para comenzar con las otras cuatro, sin embargo el calor y el vapor de los calderos habían inundado por completo la habitación, por lo que Hermione había terminado por soltar en forma considerable su corbata y desabotonado los primeros dos botones de su camisa, podía sentir el agobiante supor que comenzaba a ahogarla lentamente pero no permitiría que eso la perjudicara, ni el calor, ni la incomodidad del uniforme, ni el hecho de saber que aún le faltaban unas cuantas horas de trabajo y que no se había tomado ni un solo descanso… quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo, que podía jugar su juego y que podía ganarlo.

Snape seguía observándola desde la penumbra el incansable ir y venir de su alumna en busca de los elementos para poder cumplir con su castigo.

Saco de un enorme frasco avejentado unos cuantos escarabajos africanos a los que, según las instrucciones del libro debía cortarlos en dos partes para poder sacarles el máximo de jugo, el problema era que los malditos insectos tenían una coraza dura, además de que se encontraban herméticamente enrollados y cada vez que quería siquiera asentar el filo del cuchillo en ellos salían disparados. Hermione gruño por lo bajo, era la quinta vez que trataba de hacerlo y los desgraciados salían disparados hacia cualquier lado, cuando de repente sintió una presencia cercana a ella, una agradable sensación de calor se expandió por su espalda al tiempo que un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura acariciándola sutilmente en su camino para finalmente tomar con delicadeza sus manos, pidiendo con silenciosa suavidad la cuchilla, las grandes y experimentadas manos de Snape se movieron con destreza: una mano tomo un insecto y con la otra firme la pieza de metal y en vez de tratar de córtalo como creyó Hermione, él lo acento de costado presionando y aplastándolo con mayor facilidad con el aspa de metal, provocando que del pequeño insecto ya destruido, saliera una copiosa cantidad de jugo verde al cual su profesor se apresuró en derramarlo en un pequeño cuenco de madera.

- ¿Lo ve, Granger? De esta forma se obtiene más jugo y claramente de una forma más sencilla.-

- Si.- Contesto tímida.

- Ahora acérqueme el tallo de philamina, le mostrare como cortarlo.- Hermione obedeció al instante, estirando la mano y alcanzando el atado de tallos. Snape demostró ser un verdadero maestro en su arte, la perfección y destreza con la que llevaba a cabo sus movimientos lo demostraba. Pronto los tallos quedaron sin piel y cortados en perfectos cubitos de dos centímetros cada uno. La Gryffindor estaba extasiada con la demostración que se repitió un par de veces más con diferentes ingredientes. Sin duda con la ayuda de su profesor podría realizar las pociones mucho más rápido.

- Si deja el hígado disolverse lentamente el efecto del sedante se prolongara por una hora más, pero eso lo hará después de cortar las raíces de begonia, ahora, su turno.-

Hermione tomo el cuchillo que aún se encontraba tibio en el mango y espero con cierta decepción a que Snape se apartara de su lado, pero por fortuna eso no ocurrió, pero si había retirado sus manos para brindarle mayor libertad en su trabajo. Así que comenzó a abrirlos y cortarlos, sin embargo Snape la detuvo enseguida tomando sus manos con suavidad.

- Así no. Mire.- Tomando las pequeñas y suaves manos de su alumna guio el cuchillo en una serie de inclinaciones repetidas, logrando que aprendiera la forma y el ritmo acertados. Hermione se sonrojo al instante, las manos grandes y masculinas posadas con delicadeza sobre las suyas y la respiración calma y profunda de su maestro acariciar su cuello causándole estremecimientos. Se dejó embriagar por la sensación y aprovechando que él guiaba sus movimientos se permitió cerrar los ojos. El sopor del ambiente y el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Snape pegado al suyo estaba provocando estragos en su sistema. Pudo sentir como su corazón y su respiración se aceleraban, mientras que sus bragas comenzaban a mojarse, sorprendiéndola, ya que no se imaginaba que el solo hecho de que solo sus manos estén en contacto, se tradujera en una reacción tan primaria.

Y como si hubiera sido un efecto en cadena, pronto comenzó a sentir la respiración del pocionista que golpeaba contra su cuello en forma acelerada, entonces Hermione supo que le ocurría lo mismo que ella. Aun con los ojos cerrados inclino inconscientemente su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose delicadamente en el hombro del mago. Los movimientos del cuchillo se volvieron más lentos y acompasados. Snape se giró para observarla y sonrió al descubrirla. Y sabiendo de antemano lo que provocaba en la muchacha se decidió junto a un placer mórbido a hacerla perder la cordura. Suavemente acaricio con su prominente nariz la oreja de su estudiante y exhalo aire sobre ella con la intención de causarle esa extraña mezcla de cosquillas y placer que logró arrancarle un gemido. Inmediatamente pego aún más su cuerpo al de la muchacha, logrando que sintiera lo que su gemido había causado en su cuerpo; se refregó suavemente en ella, mientras observaba poseído como una pequeña gota de sudor caía descaradamente por el níveo cuello de su estudiante hacia su escote, perdiéndose en la unión de sus hermosos senos, al igual que su cordura.

Hambriento de ella saboreó insaciable la piel sensible de su garganta, sus manos viajaron hasta posicionarse con delicada firmeza en su cintura, mientras sus besos descendían hacia su clavícula. La castaña por su parte, no sabía en qué momento había soltado el cuchillo y había apresado el borde de la mesa con fuerza desmedida para poder soportar las atenciones que le brindaba su maestro. Un gemido más y la mano de Snape recorrió vigorosamente el camino hacia uno de sus pechos, oprimiéndolo y masajeándolo al mismo tiempo. Hermione se llenó de una sensación embriagadora y arrasante que hacia crecer su deseo a un límite inimaginable y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a acompañar a Snape en ese delicioso y prohibido contacto de sus pelvis, friccionándose constantemente.

Su excitación había traspasado la tela de su braga y comenzaba a humedecer la tela del pantalón del hombre, volviéndolo loco, gimiendo contra su cuello al sentir el calor y la humedad que ella emanaba. Las palabras se habían olvidado en alguna parte de su mente, pero Hermione estaba desesperada por mas y quería hacérselo saber, así que se giró quedando frente a frente, Snape se separó unos instantes de su piel clavando una lasciva mirada en sus preciosos ojos ámbar, donde se confesaron los oscuros deseos que poseían el uno por el otro y en tan solo unos segundos más sus labios se unieron con urgencia, con esa creciente necesidad de amantes por poseerse mutuamente. Esta vez fue Hermione quien tomo la iniciativa de probar la piel de su maestro y comenzó su camino por su quijada en besos cortos y cariñosos, descendiendo por su cuello lentamente volviéndose besos más largos y apasionados, combinados con suaves mordidas, pero pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y con dedos temblorosos Hermione los llevo hasta el primer botón de la levita negra y trato de desabrocharlo, le llevo trabajo, más que todo por los nervios pero finalmente pudo hacerlo, y mientras sus dedos seguían descubriendo, su boca seguía saboreando. Ambas respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas a medida que las manos de la castaña llegaban a los últimos botones de la levita y sus labios descendían lentamente por el torso desnudo de su profesor, pero por motivos diferentes: Snape estaba excesivamente excitado y en Hermione aumentaba el miedo con cada beso descendente: no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, de brindarle esa clase de placer a su maestro, pero por fortuna él lo noto y gentilmente tomo las pequeñas manos de su estudiante y las jalo suavemente hacia arriba, al estar a su altura ella lo miro entre excitada y avergonzada; el solo la beso y acariciando su mejilla dijo en un susurro ronco: - Cuando te sientas segura.- Hermione le agradeció en silencio, fue entonces cuando Snape enredo suavemente sus manos en los ensortijados cabellos de la muchacha y atrapo aquellos jóvenes y rojizos labios con los suyos, hundiendo su lengua dentro de aquella deliciosa boca deleitándose con su sabor.

Junto a un gemido ahogado las manos de su maestro comenzaron a viajar y a desplazarse por su cuerpo lentamente, descubriéndola, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para grabar aquel momento en su memoria. Su blanca camisa fue desprendida con delirante calma por unos dedos expertos y al descubrir su plano abdomen lo acariciaron al igual que se acaricia el terciopelo, sintiendo su suavidad, su delicadeza y enamorándose de la sensación. Unos oscuros ojos descubrieron una llamativa prenda que ocultaba sus cremosos pechos y se maravillaron con la transparencia que el encaje negro dejaba entrever. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al descubrir que ella lo había planeado.

Acaricio la suave piel y unos centímetros de la negra tela. – Granger.- se escapó en un susurro que sonó a una adoración sin sentido.

Hermione estaba sonrojada por aquel acto y se dio cuenta que sentía más vergüenza de la que podía soportar, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue a besar a su maestro para que este dejase de mirarla por un momento. Él se dejó hacer, pero permitiendo que sus manos siguiesen el recorrido hacia las caderas de su estudiante, acariciando sus piernas y levantando su falda, acariciando sus muslos y apretándolos suavemente, un gemido femenino ahogado por un beso se hizo escuchar, entonces esas grandes manos se dirigieron al broche de la falda, donde sin mucho esfuerzo lograron que la tela gris resbalase sin demora por sus piernas hacia el suelo. La necesidad comenzaba a urgir en demasía en el cuerpo del mago, pero sabía que sería la primera vez de Hermione, además de que quería tomarse el tiempo necesario para memorizar cada centímetro de ese terso cuerpo y no sería muy conveniente liberar de golpe a la bestia sedienta de aquella carne joven y apetecible, no quería asustarla.

Hermione se sintió extraña, excitada y con pudor, pero no reparo en ello y abrazando a su profesor por el cuello lo acerco más a ella y al hacerlo sintió su erección pujar contra su vientre, de pronto el miedo la inundo: iba a acostarse con su profesor y con ello vendrían todos los dilemas morales que eso significaba, pero no era solo eso… sino que al hacerlo, al acostarse con él, ella se estaría entregando finalmente a él y de forma voluntaria a su capricho, ya no habría marcha atrás, quedaría marcada por él para siempre, en su cuerpo y en su corazón. Jamás podría borrar las marcas dejadas por Snape y no puedo evitar preguntarse si no sería un precio demasiado alto que pagar. Sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada roce con cada beso y caricia que recibía de parte de su maestro y por desgracia se dio cuenta que no sentiría lo mismo con ningún otro hombre.

Unos dedos se enredaron con deseo en la fina tira de su braga, la jalaron haciéndola descender con lentitud por su tersa piel. Hermione sabía que aun que renunciase esa noche y al encuentro carnal que prometía, nunca podría sacarse a Snape de su cabeza ni de su corazón y que Merlín la perdone, pero deseaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser y si renunciaba en ese momento sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida… más allá de lo que llegase a pasar después. Y aun que eso signifique actuar con la inconciencia más grande del mundo ella lo haría porque… estaba enamorada.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, restregándose unos a otros con frenesí, sin pudor y con completo descaro sintiendo como el fuego de la pasión comenzaba a arder en sus pieles. La sensación embriagadora se expandió por su cuerpo al sentir los finos labios de Snape descender por su cuello hacia sus pechos chupando y mordiendo suavemente a través de la tela negra semi transparente arrancando sonoros gemidos de parte de la castaña que se retorcía en sus brazos a causa del diáfano contacto. Una vez más dedos escurridizos se decidieron de la atractiva prenda para poder alcanzar su objetivo con mayor ahínco y brindarles la atención necesaria para después seguir descendiendo dejando un rastro de fuego y besos en la blanca piel. Con las rodillas en el suelo, Hermione no tardo en adivinar qué haría su maestro a continuación y no tuvo ninguna duda cuando la lengua del mago se hundió en su ombligo y sus dedos por debajo de su braga; ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que de su garganta escapara un sonoro gemido que inundo la habitación. El pocionista la masturbaba lentamente al principio logrando que su excitación creciera de una manera exasperante pero poderosa, otro dedo, pronto, fue a acompañar al primero y aumentando la presión y el ritmo, las uñas de la estudiante se clavaron en los bordes de la mesa que tenía a su espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al segundo lo acompaño un tercero y la fuerza de la penetración se hizo casi insoportable a tal punto que la hechicera gritaba descaradamente su placer y sentía una agradable presión acumularse en el vientre. Cuando el pocionista sintió esa presión, aparto los dedos y rápidamente los suplanto por su lengua, que recorrió la extensión de su sexo, deteniéndose eventualmente en el clítoris para brindarle un masaje especial y luego introduciendo su lengua en su intimidad, penetrándola y jugando en ella.

Los ojos de la castaña se empañaron de deseo, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo cuando sintió que la presión de su vientre crecía aún más y se expandía rápidamente por su cuerpo, sin embargo, el punto culmine, lo tuvo cuando su mirada descendió y vio el accionar de su maestro en su cuerpo, su cabello negro cayendo en cortinas al costado de su rostro que estaba semi escondido en su entrepierna, y su lengua y sus labios besando y rozando su cuerpo haciéndola delirar… fue entonces cuando sintió su cuerpo atravesar un intenso orgasmo que se esparció como electricidad haciéndola estremecer de una manera violenta pero extremadamente placentera y se prolongó más de lo esperado, abstrayendo sus pensamientos, dejando su mente en blanco, llevándola a la cúspide.

Para cuando sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente, vio a Snape frente a ella, de pie, que la miraba lleno de deseo, se besaron y jadearon cuando la erección del pocionista volvió a rozarla. – Lo quiero dentro de mi…- Dijo con inconsciente determinación. Fue entonces cuando Hermione sintió el inconfundible sonido de una bragueta abrirse y a pesar de sentir en su mente un pinchazo de aquella realidad pesimista no le dio importancia y volvió a apagarse. Las manos de Snape arrasaron con lo que todo lo que estaba a su paso en el mesón, y luego la levantaron y sentaron en él, mientras que se posicionaba entre sus piernas, asentó delicadamente su miembro en la intimidad de la castaña, la miro a los ojos inundado de lujuria y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, observando como los orbes melados se estrechaban, su boca se abría en un jadeo y su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de placer incontenible al ser invadida por esa exquisita mezcla de placer y dolor. Ambos gimieron con cada pulgada que se adentraba en ella, hasta llegar al tope Hermione sintió que se desmayaría de placer, se sintió llena, completa, extasiada...

El comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como la tierna carne se acostumbraba a él, por un momento tuvo que detenerse, cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en hombro de la muchacha, era tan estrecha, caliente y húmeda que a los segundos de adentrarse en ella tuvo la inconfundible sensación de un orgasmo acercarse y le era inconcebible que todo aquello terminara tan rápido. Una vez calmado comenzó a moverse nuevamente sintiendo como su miembro era envuelto en un guante de seda cálido y húmedo. Paulatinamente comenzó a moverse más rápido, brindándose besos ocasionalmente y disfrutando aún mas de las sensaciones que demostraban los cuerpos del otro. Las manos se enredaron en los cabellos, en los hombros y las caderas, desesperadas por acercarse más aun de lo que la naturaleza les permitía. Estaban embriagados por las sensaciones que experimentaban sus cuerpos y sus almas, podían sentirse el uno al otro a un nivel que no creían posible. Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más intensas, sus gemidos más fuertes y sus besos más apasionados y descontrolados, podían sentirlo, podían sentir el fuego de la pasión consumiéndolos, volviéndolos uno. El vaivén de sus caderas se hizo más intenso con estocadas frenéticas y disparejas que se volvían insoportablemente deliciosas. Estaban al límite, ellos lo sabían y entregándose un último beso se dejaron ir en aquella exquisita marea embriagadora que arrasó con su cordura.

SS/HG

Entre la conciencia Hermione sintió el cuerpo algo dolorido, sus piernas, su torso y especialmente sus caderas… medio dormida frunció el ceño, preguntándose mentalmente a qué diablos se debía, pero al moverse un poco más en la cama y recobrar un poco la lucidez lo recordó: La noche anterior había asistido al castigo que su profesor de pociones le había impuesto, había trabajado largas horas en las pociones y después había hecho el amor con Snape sobre la mesa de trabajo. Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados reviviendo los recuerdos, evocando cada detalle: la pasión que los había embriagado, los fogosos besos que habían compartido y sus sudorosos cuerpos reclamándose una y otra vez fundiéndose en el delicioso clamor del amor. Se había entregado completamente y aunque en un momento había sentido miedo, no se permitió rendirse ante él.

Tomo suavemente entre sus brazos la almohada y enredo sus piernas en las desordenadas sabanas, aspiro profundamente y de inmediato sintió impregnado en su piel el aroma a hombre, a Snape. Exhaló y se sintió completamente relajada. Paso recostada varios minutos más reviviendo en su mente aquellos hermosos momentos. Su trato, su pasión y ese dulce y mágico beso con el cual su profesor se había despedido de ella en la puerta de entrada de su sala común, aprovechando que el retrato de la dama gorda dormía profundamente.

Un suspiro mudo escapo de sus labios, porque era consiente que debía ser bastante tarde; se levantó lentamente, tratando de demorar la acción lo máximo posible y tardó más de la cuenta en tomar la decisión de bañarse, porque sabía que el perfume de Snape desaparecería. Aun que internamente se había propuesto de que no pasaría mucho tiempo en volver a sentirlo impregnado en su piel.

Después de un almuerzo solitario en el casi vacío gran comedor (debido a la hora) se dirigió a su tan concurrido templo del saber: La biblioteca; con suerte podría ocupar su mente en lectura y aprendizaje y no en las manos de Snape recorriendo su piel.

Busco, leyó y guardo libros, escribiendo eventualmente algunos temas de interés, tanto para sus clases como para ella misma; para cuando su hambre de conocimiento se sintió más o menos satisfecha comenzó a sentir una sensación en su nuca, una muy familiar… Para cuando por fin Hermione decidió girarse se encontró con unos ojos negros penetrantes que la observaban con fijeza a unos pocos metros de distancia, flanqueada por algunos estudiantes esparcidos por los infinitos pasillos de libros.

Le dio la espalda, se sonrojo y sonrió.

Guardo sus cosas tratando de calmar esa ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Camino lentamente por los pasillos, fingiendo eventualmente tener interés en el título de algún libro, dejando escapar escuetas miradas hacia sus costados con la intención de localizar a Snape, quien se paseaba imitando su teatro, con la única diferencia de que con su sola presencia espantaba a todos los alumnos que tenía cerca. Así siguieron con su juego de miradas cómplices a través de lomos de viejos libros y recovecos vacíos de alguna repisa polvorienta hasta encontrarse en un pasillo apartado y ligeramente más oscuro que los demás y ausento de ojos indiscretos.

Hermione podía sentir su respiración agitarse debido a la inminencia de la presencia de Snape envolviendo la suya. Lo sabía, lo supo en cuanto cruzaron la primera mirada: Un encuentro fugaz, que aun que durara solo unos segundos bastaría para soportar la soledad que sufrirían después.

Solo una pequeña dosis de amor.

Levanto la mirada para inspeccionar los títulos de esa repisa y detrás de estos se encontró con esa mirada hipnotizante de su maestro observándola con hambre, inmediatamente pudo sentir en su cuerpo una especie de descarga eléctrica que la hizo estremecer. Rápidamente él se apartó solo para dar vuelta al librero y poder acercarse finalmente a ella.

Hermione se quedó quieta en el lugar con la mirada perdida en algún libro lleno de polvo, con el corazón palpitándole a gran velocidad, tanto que podía sentir su retumbar en los oídos; sus músculos se tensaron al sentir el perfume de su profesor inundar su nariz, cerró los ojos… ya estaba cerca…

-¡Hermione!-

Los orbes de la muchacha se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz y sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo, se giró tan rápido que sintió un agudo pinchazo en su cuello. Un muchacho de cabello azabache y desordenado y ojos esmeralda se acercaba rápidamente a ella y a juzgar por su apariencia parecía bastante nervioso. - ¿Harry? , ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto separándose del librero y mirando nerviosa hacia sus costados, donde pudo ver a Snape a escasos metros, con un libro en la mano y aparentando leerlo con mucho interés.

-¡Hermione! , ¡al fin te encuentro! , Necesito que…- Los ojos exaltados del gryffindor que en un principio se habían enfocado en ella, ahora se encontraban posados en la figura que se encontraba a sus espaldas y se estrechaban peligrosamente, los ojos verdes viajaron de ella a Snape y de Snape a ella.

- Sí, claro, dime ¿que necesitas?- Su amigo la miro serio.

- Mejor hablamos en el camino… ahora ayúdame a encontrar a Ron.-

Hermione asintió y sabiendo de antemano que girarse a mirar a Snape era un accionar muy peligroso, solo se limitó a seguir a su amigo, sintiendo, cuando se marchaba, una aguda mirada clavada en su nuca.

Buscaron en muchos lugares, hasta los más insólitos, conociendo la naturaleza de Ron que seguramente se encontraba escondido en algún lugar del castillo besuqueándose con Lavander Brown. Hasta que finalmente lo hallaron en el armario de escobas del tercer piso. Y en cuanto los tres se encontraron solos en un rincón apartado de los amplios jardines del colegio, Harry les comento lo ocurrido en la última reunión con el director: en ella el anciano le había mostrado un recuerdo de un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts llamado Horace Sloghorn, el cual había mantenido una charla más que interesante con un joven estudiante, Tom Riddle, en la cual el joven pedía a su maestro que le revele el propósito y funcionamiento de algo llamado Horrocrux. Y del cual según la explicación del profesor, se trataba de un objeto sumamente obscuro, y del cual en apariencia, a él mismo le daba miedo hablar. El objetivo de aquello llamado Horrocrux era salvaguardar un "trozo" de alma de una persona en cualquier objeto con el fin de evitar su muerte, alcanzando cierta forma de inmortalidad. La creación de un Horrocrux permitía la capacidad de resucitarse a si mismo si su cuerpo era destruido. Sin embargo su creación deshumanizaba al creador, ya que se debía matar a una persona para crear uno; al hacerlo el alma del asesino se desgarraba y así se introducía en donde haya decidido guardarla. Y en el recuerdo que le mostro el director, el futuro señor oscuro había preguntado si era posible dividir el alma en siete partes, lo que daba a pensar que, muy probablemente, él había logrado su cometido de dividir su alma en siete partes, pero por supuesto no estaban seguros. Inmediatamente, Hermione, interrumpiendo a Harry dijo que el antiguo diario de Riddle podría haber sido un horrocrux. Harry asintió en acuerdo y les dijo que Dumbledore piensa lo mismo y que él había logrado encontrar y destruir otro; un anillo perteneciente a la familia Gaunt, la familia materna de Voldemort, que según parecía, había pertenecido al mismo Salazar Slytherin.

También Harry les comento sobre la mano ennegrecida del director y aun que había preguntado acerca de su estado, el director había rehuido a sus preguntas alegando que existían cosas más importantes que tratar.

Ron pregunto dónde más debían buscar aquellos oscuros elementos, a lo que su amigo contesto que el director tenía una sospecha y que cuando estuviese seguro, lo buscarían. Al cabo de una profunda y extensa charla que le llevo más de dos horas, los tres se dirigieron al castillo, rumbo a las únicas tres clases que tendrían ese día.

A Hermione y Harry les costó trabajo concentrarse debido a los acontecimientos, pero al parecer a Ron no, ya que paso la mayor parte de las clases durmiendo con la cara pegada a su mesa, junto a un hilillo de saliva que corría por la comisura de sus labios.

El ultimo timbre de la tarde retumbo en los infinitos pasillos de la escuela, anunciando el final de un día lectivo; el revuelo de estudiantes se esparcía por doquier, los pasillos abarrotados, risas, gritos, bromas, algunos papeles en el aire y el trio de oro tratando de avanzar en medio de aquella masa juvenil. Cuando un muchacho golpeo accidentalmente el hombro de Hermione que dejo caer un par de libros y pergaminos que llevaba en su regazo, porque en su mochila ya no entraban. El joven se disculpó y siguió su camino sin prestar mucha atención al hecho, ella lo observo irse enfadada y con un resoplido se arrodillo para levantar las cosas, viendo desde el suelo como sus amigos se alejaban, sin percatarse de su ausencia. Cuando recupero todo otra vez acelero el paso para alcanzarlos, pero ya se habían perdido de vista, cuando de repente el crujir de una puerta cercana llego a sus oídos, unas manos la apresaron de sorpresa, posándose en su boca y en su cintura. Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando sintió que era jalada hacia una habitación en completa oscuridad.

Sus cosas cayeron al suelo inmediatamente mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Encontró el libro que buscaba, Granger?- Escucho decir una aterciopelada voz que acaricio su oreja.

El alivio regreso al cuerpo de la muchacha al reconocer la voz de Snape.

- ¿Cómo sabía que pasaría por el pasillo en ese instante?- Pregunto con una sonrisa y mirando sobre su hombro.

- No lo sabía, tu eres la tercera muchacha que tomo del pasillo.-

La risa de Hermione inundo la pequeña habitación, que después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada en el estrecho armario de ingredientes junto a Snape.

Unos cálidos labios se posaron suavemente en su cuello en un efímero roce haciéndola estremecer, cerró los ojos abandonándose a las sensaciones.

SS/HG

Miraba el perpetuo mecer de las copas de los árboles que se agitaban a unos metros de distancia, el viento frio y eh irascible soplaba anunciando una agitada noche de tormenta, vio marcharse un grupo de pájaros que escapaban alborotados de entre los intrínsecos ramales que se movían al igual que furiosos látigos. Su cabello golpeaba, al igual que aquellas ramas, con furia su rostro, pero ni el frio, ni la turbulenta oscuridad que se avecinaba le importo.

Hacía siete días que no sabía absolutamente nada de Snape; aquella tarde en el armario de pociones donde habían hecho el amor, había sido la última vez que lo vio. Al día siguiente la profesora McGonagall había anunciado a los alumnos que el profesor se encontraba indispuesto para dar clases, lo cual para oídos de Hermione sonaba a mentira, así que en cuanto pudo se escabullo al despacho de la jefa de su casa, solo para confirmar lo que sospechaba: Snape había partido hacia otra misión, lo que la llevo a terminar de caer en el pozo de la preocupación, enfadarse y preguntarse si Snape era el único miembro de la orden que debía hacer aquellos trabajos.

Aguantándose las ganas de preguntar más, Hermione tuvo que abandonar la habitación sintiendo en su boca gusto a poco y a la amarga sensación de frustración.

Había estado tentada de preguntarle a Harry si sabía algo de su maestro, pero declino la idea ante el pensamiento de un Harry molesto y cortante nuevamente, por el interés de ella en el pocionista. Acudir al profesor Dumbledore en forma directa era un suicidio, porque sabía el anciano director era muy perspicaz e inteligente y no tardaría en parecerle sospechoso su repentino interés en el profesor Snape y descubrir que había algo extraño allí… y a decir verdad, no se equivocaría.

Así que no tuvo más opción que soportar la pesada carga de la preocupación en su espalda.

Y al pasar los días la angustia que guardaba se hacía más intensa. Si, era cierto, no era la primera vez que la ausencia del hechicero se prolongaba por unos cuantos días, pero ahora… ahora que por fin estaban juntos, era consciente de que no podría soportar que algo malo le ocurriera, que algo lo separe de ella.

Por eso, en ocasiones, se escapaba a tratar de revivir el hermoso recuerdo de ella y su profesor estando allí, evocando aquella vez a orillas del lago negro, donde se habían fundido en el primer beso y donde habían experimentado juntos la paz que solo el amor brindaba.

Los últimos rayos de sol pintaron su rostro de suaves tonalidades naranjas y amarillas que paulatinamente fueron opacados por unas amenazadores nubes grises que avanzaban rápido a través del firmamento ocultando todo vestigio cálido del rey de los astros, fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo allí y que ya debía volver al castillo. Con un suspiro silencioso se dispuso a girarse, pero antes de hacerlo alcanzo a vislumbrar una mancha oscura en el cielo que la hizo detener, estrecho los ojos y al darse cuenta que se trataba de un ave que se acercaba rápidamente a ella se detuvo; una lechuza parda aterrizo en el suelo llevando una carta en el pico. Hermione extrañada se inclinó y tomo la carta, la abrió y leyó y a medida que lo hacia sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de emoción. La carta era de Snape, quien la invitaba a encontrarse con él en el armario de pociones.

Sin pensar un segundo más la castaña salió disparada hacia el castillo.

SS/HG

Eran pocos los alumnos que transitaban aquel pasillo, la amenaza de tormenta hacia que la gran mayoría estén encerrados en sus salas comunes o en el gran comedor, Hermione por su parte estaba parada a unos escasos metros del armario, se le hacía muy difícil soportar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en ese momento. Necesitaba verlo.

Cuando un suave rose alcanzo el dorso de su mano, en una sutil invitación para girarse a mirarlo, ella siguió su invitación junto a una radiante sonrisa de bienvenida… pero aquello con lo que se encontró la dejo helada: unos penetrantes ojos grises tan fríos como el hielo la miraban llenos de deseo.

En ese mismo instante su sonrisa se desvaneció, al ver parado frente a ella a Lucius Malfoy, vestido con un elegante traje de cuero negro de dragón y una pesada capa verde oscura que colgaba en sus hombros y caía elegantemente hasta los pies y empuñando su infaltable bastón de cabeza de serpiente.

El hombre sonrió divertido ante la actitud de la muchacha. - ¿Quién esperabas que sea, querida?- Preguntó mostrando su endemoniada belleza.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hermione, porque a pesar de saber que debía apartar la mirada de esos hermosos y perturbadores ojos se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, se encontraba hipnotizada por ese brillo endemoniado que poseían y la oscura promesa que guardaban en su interior…

Sin embargo una sombra, una presencia cercana hizo que Hermione lograra salir de su transe y virara su mirada hacia aquello que le llamo la atención; imitándola el aristócrata siguió con atención el rastro invisible que marcaba la mirada de la muchacha, indicándole observar tras de sí.

El semblante de Malfoy cambio a uno genuinamente sorprendido, pero muy bien disimulado, al observar a el malhumorado padrino de su hijo parado un poco más atrás.

Con el rostro pintado de incertidumbre los contemplo con el ceño fruncido, sus oscuros orbes viajaron del hechicero hacia su estudiante y de su estudiante hacia el hechicero en un extraño intento de leer en sus rostros lo que sucedía.

Malfoy se giró lentamente hacia ella nuevamente con una burlona sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

- Ah… ya veo…-

Hermione quien inconscientemente contenía la respiración pudo reaccionar finalmente al escuchar nuevamente su voz y con el pulso acelerado y las manos temblando se marchó de allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucius?- Snape tuvo la necesidad de llamar la atención del mago para lograr que este apartara la mirada de Granger aunque sea por unos segundos.

- Solo… vine a decirte que el Lord quiere las pociones que te encargo esta noche y… además necesito encontrar a mi hijo… debo tener una charla con el.- El pocionista hizo una mueca. - Dile que las tendré listas a media noche. Vamos a buscar a Draco.- Contesto emprendiendo camino por el largo pasillo, sin percatarse del brillo de satisfacción en los ojos del mago rubio, feliz de descubrir que su hijo no se equivocaba… y de que por fin había hallado la manera de destrozar a Snape.

Miro poseído el vaivén de las estrechas caderas de la muchacha y su cabello castaño claro moverse delicadamente por su fina espalda… y tuvo las repentinas ganas de jalarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, hacer que gritara de dolor y besar sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar; un flechazo de placer se hizo sentir en su entrepierna.

- ¿No te parece deliciosa, Severus?-

Snape quien caminaba al lado del aristócrata frunció el ceño extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema.

- ¿De qué hablas, Lucius?-

- De la señorita Granger, por supuesto.-

SS/HG

Hola a tod s! ¿Les gusto el capi? , por favor háganmelo saber! Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar y no tengo perdón de Merlín por ello, pero es que he estado con muchas cosas en mi vida, por fortuna buenas!, que no he podido tomar la inspiración necesaria para seguir escribiendo (además de que me ha costado horrores lograr este lemmon debido a la falta de inspiración, espero que no se note mucho) Tengo los borradores de los siguientes capis que se vienen intensos y oscuros para esta parejita, con Harry sospechando que algo hay entre ellos y Lucius teniendo la certeza… nada bueno puede provenir de ello.

Bueno espero no haberla/os decepcionado.

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leen, siguen, ponen en favoritos, y comentan este fic! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Cualquier inquietud manden un mp!

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Mama Shmi:** Muchas gracias nuevamente Caro! Si, en este capi Hermione ya se zambulló por completo en la pileta… así que hay que ver que pasa y como dije antes se vienen algunas complicaciones pero el amor siempre triunfa al final…¿no? Jajaj muchas gracias por comentar! (para cuando los placeres?)

**Sonysnape:** Ahhaha muchas gracias por comentar! Si bueno no puedo decir que todo valla a ser color de rosa… especialmente ahora que Lucius los descubrió… En cuanto a la muerte de Dumbledore… no puedo decirte nada jajaj (que cruel soy) Espero te haya gustado el lemmon!

**Megumisakura:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te haya gustado!

**Alexza Snape:** Lo siento preciosa me demore un siglo en actualizar! u.u pero he aquí el decimoséptimo capitulo! Espero te guste! Ahora habrá algunas complicaciones para esta parejita… y más teniendo Lucius a Severus entre ceja y ceja jajajaj Muchisimas gracias por comentar!

**TequilaNervous:** Con Harry Postre tendrán un… altercado muy pronto… muajajjaa Ahora el verdadero hijo de p… va a ser Lucius… eso te lo prometo! Jajajaj Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Dione:** Espero no haberte decepcionado! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y te agradezco de corazón que hayas comentado!

**Yetsave:** Hooola! Jajaj Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este capi también!

**ErreDeRojas:** En serio? Bueno muchas gracias! Jajaj aquí tienes la continuación, dime que te parecio? Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Sara:** Aquí el decimoséptimo queridaaaaa! Espero te guste! Muchas gracias por comentar!

**MaryHiddles:** Aquiiiiiii! Querida! Jajaja espero te haya gustado! Gracias por comentar!

**melyz de Snape:** Te mate? Mira que aun falta mucho! Jajaja Bueno creo que Lucius ya lo vio con sus propios ojos… y no creo que planee nada bueno. Te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, me hacen muy feliz! Gracias por comentar!

**Klayra:** Y Merlin lo hizo posible! Jajaja Espero no haberte decepcionado!, Muchas gracias por comentar!

**natalia Snape:** Oh! Muchas gracias Natalia! Me dejas el ego por las nubes jajaja espero te guste este capi también!, un beso gigantesco y gracias por comentar!


End file.
